A Shadow's Journal
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: An American High School student filled with potential and opportunity, is now being rejected due to a drastic change that would delay such dreams. John Key was now moving away with his father to live in the place that his mother had been raised in, a small town in Japan. He'll however find that this town is far more mysterious and intriguing than what he would have perceived.
1. Prologue 1: The Father

_**My son…my career…my wife…these were the three things that I deem to be the most important things in my current life that I would never give up on.**_

_**Way back when in my years as a High School student, I never really knew who or what I wanted to be. There were so little things that I was good at and there were just SO many pathways and options.**_

_**How could I ever know what path I would step down? Would I be just some average Joe serving hamburgers at the local Burger King or would I be someone recognizable?**_

_**Well to start…I was never really that popular or recognized in my school. I was never as smart, or as athletic as the other guys around me. The only thing I ever really enjoyed was writing. Every day, I'd wrote my thoughts in my journal hoping that one day I could say that **_**"I made it."**

_**I was even criticised highly for it by those **_**"Bigshots"**_**. **_**"Who the hell writes in Journals anymore?" **_**I was basically called every kind of insult from the book. **_**"Loser! Four eyes! Stupid! Pussy! Faggot!" **_**You name it!**_

_**And yes, I did and I still wear glasses to this very day, thank you very much.**_

_**They kept taunting me, and nothing was being done! I couldn't fend for myself! The teacher couldn't really bother, and there was no bystanders or anything pitching in to help me. My parents weren't much help at all because they always tell me that **_**"It's just a damn book…" **_**Followed by**_** "Why don't you this? Why don't you do that?"**

_**The harassment at school continued until they finally took hold of my Journal, and stomped it in the ground in the football field. They stomped it until my passionate writing that was on those pages, were replaced with dirt. FILTHY, WET, dirt.**_

_**I was absolutely petrified. That Journal was the only thing that kept me going but that hope was crushed under the feet of a couple of inconsiderate pricks, who had no idea who the hell I was. It didn't matter, the book was destroyed, and my passion would slowly deteriorate. There was absolutely nothing left.**_

_**The only thing that really got better was, those bastards from before who had taunted me previously, didn't anymore. Instead, they just laid back and enjoyed their victory. I think it was the fear in my eyes, and the sadness that was being projected. They loved the fact that their mission was complete so they didn't have to do nothin', all they had to do was sit around me, and give me their cringe worthy smirks.**_

_**After that, things began to slow down, it's like my whole world stopped. A week later, sad yet after another day, while going to my locker for my regular routine of going home, I felt a tug against my shoulder. I remember turning, expecting it to be one of those bullies from before but no…It was a girl. And not just any girl, the vice president of the school's own Writer's Club, and was an immigrant to America at the time, Gina Fuji.**_

_**I just remember the fact that I was astonished that she picked up of what remained in my Journal, and thought my writing was astounding. She didn't have much of the original writing I once did but, she recovered and restored some pages (even though they were still delicate and roughly textured).**_

_**She said that she was really sorry for what happened to me, and she offered me a spot in her club, because the President requested my spot. I always thought my writing was never high quality writing, but this immediately gave me my spark back. So as I joined the Writer's Club, and I did everything they asked me to do, my work was getting more recognized on the school newspaper.**_

_**So ahem! I hung around her and she became one of my closest friends for the rest of my High School days. Much later in our final year, she actually confessed her love to me, and she said that she had a crush on me ever since we had our first meeting over my broken Journal. I actually accepted and confessed my love to her as well. The days that would stretch beyond our High School days would turn out to be the happiest of my life.**_

_**We stayed together right through our University studies, keeping our passion for writing alive, while the love for each continued to grow stronger. We eventually graduated, moved out, and worked together to pay for our own small apartment, and we managed to land writing jobs at a local news station, and want to know what the best part was? It was an international news station so that meant we could travel, and write on the things that we witness.**_

_**One thing led to another, while we were at dinner at my parents, I wanted to propose to her to be my wife but the funniest thing happened. She was going to propose to me! So it turned a little awkward, as it was uncommon for a man and a woman to be giving each other diamond rings at the same time.**_

_**We got married…It was now the two of us now: Johan and Gina Key. **_

_**Things began to slow down a little bit. We continued our writing jobs and enjoyed it for a couple of years together then it finally came down to a request. A request to have our child, now that it has been a couple years. She said that she was ready for this new responsibility to be taken upon ourselves.**_

**_Ten months down the road at the hospital, we had our child and we named him John, our baby boy. At that moment I thought to myself that 'This could be heaven or this could be hell.'_**

**_I found the answer to my question exactly one year later..._**


	2. Prologue 2: The Son

**_Dad…he always somehow manages to screw up my life. First, it was leaving me for his job, now he was going to take away everything that I had made in my home, disappear. But before I jump into the whole thing, let me take you back to the beginning. The life John Key, THAT'S ME!_**

**_So…I guess things started out when I was born. I came into my Mom and Dad's life November 11th, 1985. Remembrance Day, 1985. I never knew my mother well because I was probably too young to care, considering at the time, all I really did was cry, drink milk, sleep. Something happened…something tore him apart but we're still here, that's the point so let me tell ya a little something?_**

**_Throughout Elementary School, I really wasn't into the sciences or mathematics that much…I could understand them but, I was more into fiction, stories, writing. I always kept a Journal, and ignored those ignorant kids who teased me about writing. _**

**_I guess it runs in the family huh? Dad told me that Mom was too, into writing, just before she died in an accident when I was young. I've seen a couple pictures of my Mom, and the way Dad described her…I would die to meet her. _**

**_I don't really resemble my mother too much at all, I look more like Dad. OK! I'm just going to move on before I have to cry about again! _**

**_SO! I was always a good student in fact, I was one of the most mature students my teacher's had ever known. Yeah I'll admit it, I've done some stupid things, but I, and the adults, disciplined me over the years, and my mistakes have been corrected. Life was good, life was simple, the only thing was Dad wasn't really around a lot because of his job, and he never wants to talk about mom._**

**_So basically, I'd come home to find my grandmother, who was my mother's mother. I love them both but I just always wish that I could spend some quality time with him._**

**_Moving into High School, the schedule didn't change. Dad would always be out, Grandma would always be here with me, and I would continue studying and keeping up my school work, watching TV, doing anything productive to pass the time. The only thing that changed was in the eleventh grade when I got my first part-time job as a stock boy, and I did that for about ten hours a week in total._**

**_Grandma always said that my hard work will eventually pay off for me in the long run. I just hope she's right…OH YEAH! Let me tell you about her before I move on._**

**_She tends to be slightly pushy but for good reason. Thanks to her, I was able to learn Japanese, considering the fact that Mom was from a small town in Japan called, Hikarizaka, and she was hoping that if I were to ever visit that town, then I would be able to happily greet people, as she would say to me._**

**_The only quality time that was available with Dad when the news station begged him to go take a few days off after all the hard work he's done. Yeah…and they're the ones keeping him away. _**

**_The time I spent with him was rather short but every single time, I'm always thrilled. WHY? Did I mention that I watched movies when he's around? No, I did not. I'd save time watching movies with my Dad. He shows me really good films lined up on his old DVD collection._**

**_We'd watch the good movies, movies with meaning, not those BS movies that you just watch for kicks like _'Dude Where's My Car?' NO! _I'm talking about things like Terminator, Resevoir Dogs, Goodfellas, Jaws, Jurassic Park, Schindler's List, hell, even Pulp Fiction! And many more films! I'm just blown away by the stories that they tell! You can learn many things about the world from Film by just paying attention, and that's what sparks our writing!_**

**_The thing that really changed in High School was my love for sports. In Elementary School, I was never too much into sports as much as the other guys plus every time I played, I'd end up losing, nor did I get too much support on the play field._**

**_I wasn't really the strongest to begin with. Yes, I had some strength but compared to the other guys, I was basically plastic to them. What stood out was my speed and resilience. That's what made me unique. I used them to my advantage, playing sports like basketball, soccer, rugby, hell, even football! I enjoyed them all, while keeping up with my studies, the school newspaper and the drama club. _**

**_It may seem a little much but, it's the reason and passion that brings me back to the clubs every time! You can't have a reason to go without passion, and having passion alone will get you lost without a reason._**

**_I did get some attention from a couple of _'Certain People'_ watching. It ain't just the gals but, I'm pretty popular in the school just for being good at sports, and writing some fascinating news reports, taking boring, little things, and make them sound like Moses came down from the mountain, presenting the ten commandments! _**

**_I tried acting and writing in the drama club but live theater (the acting part) wasn't really for me. _**

**_Don't get me wrong, I had fun being the character I was in those plays but, I always jitter and shake on stage. The fact that multiple pairs of eyes, are watching you, and you can never really tell who the critic is. _**

**_Those High School moments was nothing more than a blessing for me. Since I was almost through my last year, there was no way that it could have turned into hell. No way._**

**_So now you may be asking yourself, JOHN, how in the hell could you have this possibly taken away from you?_**

**_I'll tell ya what. Dad's company had offered him a higher position only catch? It's with a different company overseas, and coincidentally, we're gonna live where Mom came from. Not only that, since it's Japan, I just found out what I'm gonna be called from now on. _**ジョン·キー

**_And it's translated and pronounced Jon Ki...NO! That sounds way to feminine for me. JOHN, not Jon. It sounds like Jone. Oh well...At least I know that I am John. _**

**_My name is John Key, and my life has taken a turn for the worst. The way of life I once knew living in the beautiful state of Cali, was gone. I lost pretty much everything, even my girl, and she just broke up with me, telling me _"Good luck."**

**_And I'm expected to pick up the pieces of my life, just so by some miracle, I will be able to live the way I did in America?! What the hell? AND AT SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD?!_**


	3. Prologue 3: The Holy Spirit

**_I now live in a world where everything has come to an end. There's shining orbs floating in the sky, and there's an endless field that stretches across the land._**

**_I don't know anything about my past, all I know is that I'm a grown woman and somewhere out there, I existed in another world, I was a totally different person. The question is, do I even want to know who I was? Was I good? Was I bad? Did people love me?_**

**_No question will go unanswered but all I know is, I'm here with a brown haired girl, sitting with her quietly in an old shack with nothing but a table and chair, and a window._**

**_She doesn't even remember her past, nor do I. We just sit here, with nothing to look forward to, nothing to be passionate about. It's just her and me._**


	4. Chapter 1: Feeling Fortunate?

**May, 2003**

John groaned in bed, waking up and the clock reading 6:40 AM, while the alarm was going off.

He was still annoyed by the fact that they had to move to another country, far away from home, and adapt to a different lifestyle, yet some things will stay the same. The way school was managed was changed, the uniform was slightly different, the way money was handled, and the new time zone.

There were some good things that John was somewhat stoked for. Things such as, the town reminded him of back home. He liked the mix of the beautiful countryside surrounding the town like back in California. The other thing he was looking forward to was, the school he was going to, Hikarizaka Private High School. It was the same school his grandmother attended back in the day, and it was one of the school's in the town with a high college entrance rate.

John thought that maybe he was going to get the answers he was finally looking for. His Dad had always explained to him how his mother missed this town fairly deeply, and his grandmother never could really talk about the town in specific detail due to the overwhelming emotion from thinking back in the past, reminding her of her dead daughter. All she ever told him was, _"That town raised me. It was, and always will be, my light."_

One thing that couldn't annoy John even more was the fact that his Dad was going to be even MORE busy, which meant they aren't going to have time for father-son activities, nor will he ever see him for most parts of the week. His father will still be out there, finding things to write just so they can continue to live and pay for the house they currently owned. That part of his life still thrives.

John also thought about going out into the city later in the week to find a job.

_Enough thinking. _John thought. _Let's just get this done._

He went and pulled himself out of bed, while getting out his new school uniform to place in front of him, which was the considered the winter uniform, despite the fact it was still warm out there. He had to go out in a light coloured dress jacket with a blue patch on it, a red tie, white dress shirt, blue dress pants, and small brown boots, which later he had to bring a pair of uwabaki to change. Oddly enough, he was even required to carry only a brown suitcase-like bag to school.

_No backpacks…great._

With his clothing finally laid out, he stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower, he thought about everything he needed to do.

He had to find his class, 3-D, and he had to go early to go and meet with the principal. Next: He needed to check the clubs and see if they were like anything back in his old school, but at the same time he can't afford to be in multiple clubs and sports teams like back home, he could only choose one. Third: He needed to do was, make an attempt to find some new friends, at least _TRY _to find some friends. The fourth and last thing he needed to do was to check out the school dormitory, and he could crash there if he is unable to make it back home.

He emerged from the shower and put on his uniform, then looked into the mirror.

"Alright." He clapped his hands together once, staring at the gray-blue eyed American teenager with a crew cut for his hair in the mirror that was himself. "You gonna do this? Or what?" He spoke to himself. "You get one shot John, ONE SHOT! Don't blow it! We ain't messin' around here!"

He then proceeded to leave his new home and head toward the High School. It was about 7:10 AM on his watch by the time he got to the path to towards the school. He didn't even say bye to his dad only because he had left already.

"I'll be damned…"

He didn't expect the path to be this lively. On both sides of the path, there was nothing but Cherry Blossom Trees, and its leaves falling down resulting from the wind, and scattered among the concrete path.

He pulled out his small notepad used for Journal keeping and started scribbling quickly onto the first page, while continuing his walk.

_First Day…The first day of what I thought was going to be an intimate hell, has already shown me the path of heaven. Looks however, can be deceiving. I know this. _

_Hikarizaka Private High School…_

_It seemed promising enough to know that I'm attending of the most academic schools around here, with many students going on to college and university. Let's just hope they were right._

_Let's just hope that what I see in front of me, doesn't end when I enter the gates of that place. Here goes nothing._

John put away his notepad back into his pocket and looked up for the first time in five minutes. He could see the school from a distance.

"It's best that I get this going…"

He went from walking to a slight jog. He stopped and then walked into the complex. It was currently empty as school started at 8:30 AM, and it was only 7:20 AM.

"Hello?!" He called out.

From behind one of the hallways, a man who appeared to be in his mid-forty's, wearing a light blue dress shirt, red tie, dark dress pants and shoes, approached John.

"You must be our new student, John Key?"

_He speaks English?! Nice... _John thought. "Yes sir." He spoke.

"Welcome to Hikarizaka Private High School. I am the Principal, Mr. Nao. I've been expecting you."

The Principal reached out his hand, and offered John a handshake, which he accepted.

"Now…follow me."

* * *

The tour took about forty five minutes and it was currently 8:05 AM. Within that time, John was able to find his shoe locker and switch his boots with the uwabaki.

John stood outside Class 3-D with the Principal.

"Listen John…I've had many students come and go. Some good, some bad. I know that you have an astounding record so keep that up here in my school and you'll be fine."

"Ok. Thank you sir." John then bowed.

"I hope you have a great day. If there's any more questions you'd like to ask me then come by my office."

John went in and sat in the empty classroom, and took it all in.

_This is the class that I'm going to stay in the last of my High School years. This is the class I am going to walk out of after graduation was. __Just two more semesters._

Five minutes later, students came walking in and took a seat at their desks. He silently sat in his seat, and tried to avoid eye contact. He can already hear the chatter of the Japanese language asking multiple questions about him.

_"Is he a new student?"_

_"I've never seen him around so he has to be?"_

_"I wonder where he's from? Does he even speak Jap-"_

"I can hear what you're saying." John spoke up in Japanese, not facing them. "And I've practiced this language for a while so don't think I won't hear anything."

_Ah crap...I'm screwing up already._

John was about to take out his notebook to write again, but he got side tracked by a voice of a girl.

"Excuse me?"

He turned around to see a short purple haired female student with blue eyes staring down at him.

"Pst! Hey new guy!" John heard a male student from the other side of the classroom. "Whatever you do! DO NOT make Fujibayashi-san cry!"

"I'm not crying!"

_Looks like she's having a hard time keeping it together. Everyone seems to be watching me. Oh, this is going great... _"I don't want her to cry either but care to explain?"

"Just...just don't OK?!"

John could notice the hesitation and shakiness in the students voice and since he had no intention of causing harm to anyone in his new school, he'd be safe.

"Fujibayashi Ryou, the class representative." The girl said.

_Oh right...they say it backwards in Japan, I forgot. _John reminded himself.

"Um...Key John." John said. _It still sounds like Jone when I say the Japanese version. _He scolded in his mind.

"I'm glad that you were here on time Key-san."

"We just met and I'm going to end up saying this anyway...I just moved here from America. So..."

John could already tell that people was already a commotion of conversation spread around the classroom.

"Hey, I'm serious." He stood up and spoke in English.

Everyone looked at John with confused faces. "None of you speak English?" He asked, going back to Japanese.

The other students shook their heads. "No..."

"You must have been practicing your Japanese a lot." One student said.

"Uh oh..."

John turned his attention back to Ryou and noticed that she was trying to hold back tears but at the same time, he could tell that she was excited.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I...I...I...I just...I've never met an American before. This is the first time as far as I know that an American has come to this town and to this school. I'm just so overwhelmed!"

At her last word, a book came flying into the room, and hit John at the side of the head. A girl with long purple hair that looked similar to Ryou, stomped towards John with an angry look in her eyes, and she forced him out of his seat and grabbed him by the tie.

"You have some nerve picking on my sister punk!"

"Sister! NO! He wasn't picking on me! We were just talking!"

She then let go of John and looked at him, while rubbing her chin.

"Oh...I've never seen you before. You don't look troublesome."

"He's from America, and he is Key John." Ryou said.

"An American huh? Hmm...Ryou, you should read his fortune."

The girl walked out of the classroom, and John noticed her turn back and wink. _Did she just?!_

"Are you ok? My sister didn't hurt you did she?" Ryou concernedly asked.

"I'm fine." John insisted. "Did your sister say 'Fortune Telling?'"

"Fortune Telling is actually my hobby!" Ryou explained.

"Alright then...I guess we could try."

He took a look at his watch and the clock read 8:15 AM. The teacher wasn't at the class yet so they had time. Ryou brought out a deck of cards, but she accidentally dropped them on the ground. He bent down to pick them up, and looked at the visible three cards that weren't face down. The King of Clubs, the Six of Hearts, and the Five of Clubs.

"What does it say?" John asked.

Ryou smiled and said, "It says that your caring spirit will not be broken, while having a stream of luck bless you, and you will have new relationships at this school."

"Ok, seems promising." John smirked, gathering the cards in a pile for her.

At that moment, a blue-haired teenage boy walked in and sat down at a desk right beside the window. Being the class representative, Ryou approached the blue haired boy and began talking to her. When he caught his name as Okazaki, he took out his Journal and jot down quickly underneath this morning's entry.

_A purple haired girl who's the class representative, has an overprotective sister who won't tolerate anyone harassing her. I understand that this kind of thing may or may not occur regularly but why did she attack me with a book? Why did she wink?_

_The class representative, Ryou Fujibayashi, told me a fortune with a deck of cards. I get the King of Clubs, Six of Hearts, and Five of Clubs, and according to her, my caring spirit will be maintained, I will be lucky, and I'm going to ACTUALLY make friends at this school. _

_In addition, Ryou claims that I'm the first American to move to this school AND to this town._

_Something tells me I'm in for a hell of a ride._

John put away his notebook, and heard Ryou's sister once more, only this time, she was grabbing the tie of the boy named, Okazaki. It was the exact same situation, and Ryou said that they were only "Talking", nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

John had officially gotten through his first couple of periods of class. At the beginning he didn't really have to do much, all he had to do was say his name, say where he was from, that was it.

It was about 11:50 AM, Lunch time. He went to the cafeteria to order a hamburger and a carton of milk. He wanted to eat outside and enjoy the fresh air so he went to the Soccer Field. All was calm and quiet right until the up ringing of motorcycle engines began to dominate the quiet breeze.

John suddenly felt like he had to do something but he didn't want to fight, but yet something inside of him was calling out for him to summon his strength. He left his empty milk carton on the ground, and walked onto the field, noticing a gray-tone haired girl had already walked up to the troublesome bikers.

_What the hell are you doing John? YOU AIN'T DOIN' THIS! YOU AIN'T DOIN' THIS!_

Despite his conflicting thoughts, he still confronted the bikers, along with this girl, who appeared to be a junior due to her orange emblem on her uniform. Standing there, with eyes watching the field, John didn't even know what to say because he couldn't tell if these were random thugs, or thugs from another random High School. The girl attempted to lecture them in order for them to leave, but they still refused, and charged with their motorcycles.

"I got the boy senior, you get the girl." The bike leader ordered his partners

The leader charged John, underestimating what he was capable of, while the others went for the girl. The girl jumped up and delivered multiple kicks, while John rolled to the side, dodging the motorcycle. The leader turned his bike and faced John once more.

"Don't take me for a fool!"

The leader charged him directly, and John made a leap forward into the air, aiming for the leader himself, not the bike, in an attempt to tackle him off his motorcycle.

_This is going to SUCK._

John successfully landed his attack, and knocked the leader off of his bike, but he and the thug fell to the side, and John fell to the ground with severe force, and the motorcycle was on top of him. He pushed off the motorcycle from his body, and tried to stand up. To his surprise, he was able to stand. Before the junior girl could even check if he was okay, he ran away from the soccer field to the other side of the school, hearing a faint sound of cheering and applause.

He then unintentionally coughed out blood from his nose and he then decided to go to the bathroom to wipe and wash off the dust and little bits of blood on his face, just in time to return to class.

_God damn...I'm never forgiving myself for doing that. I've done some crazy shit in my time, but this is a whole new level of crazy! But then again...BY GOD! Ryou's fortune! Dad's gonna be pissed!_

* * *

The day passed into the afternoon and the school day was officially over. Which gave him the opportunity to go and check some clubs, and the opportunity to still walk off the stress from his body. The only pain was muscle aching, and a slight headache, which he assumed was from Kyou's book or the bikers.

He could tell he was already gaining a reputation because of what the students are saying as he walks by. Some say he's a hero, while others thought he was stupid and reckless. Either way he didn't want a tainted reputation to start his semester, nor did he want to get too much attention.

Still walking aimlessly around the school, he turned the hallway and noticed in the center the same girl from earlier, having her leg risen in the air, and a blonde haired boy down on the ground in front of her, with the same blue-haired boy he saw earlier in his class, Okazaki, bending down to tell him something.

He walked past all of them quickly, oblivious to what they were saying as he felt himself getting weaker. His head felt light, and he almost fell, but caught himself on the window sill and kept walking forward, slowly. John suddenly couldn't take it anymore, then collapsed on the ground, and lay down until he lost consciousness completely.

* * *

**HELLO!**

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I wrote this by myself but I'm having another author, King Guin, helping me with this story.**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 2: The Strong Junior

**I actually wrote this chapter (along with the Prologues and Chapter 1) as well by myself but if you're reading this King Guin, contact me of what you think about these first few chapters! Then let's talk more about how we're going to do this!**

**But on a more serious note, this OC was my original idea but I appreciate the fact that King reached out to me, because of what I said in a review on Clannad: Clannad From The Past.**

* * *

John began to regain his focus and slowly open his eyes. He took light, slow breaths as he looked up and saw a window, with bright sunlight flooding the room he was currently in. Still feeling weak, he fought the urge to fall asleep and blinked once.

_What the hell?_

Out of nowhere, a girl with long brown hair and a white dress seemed to have appeared in front of him, sitting near the window with what appeared to be rusty metal shaped and mended into a doll of some kind.

John was somewhat frightened and at the same time he questioned if this was real or not.

_I don't think this is the school. _John thought looking around the room.

When John turned his attention back to the girl, he saw that her arm was extended in front of him, as if the girl was requesting him to grab her hand, in addition to the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman with long hair standing right beside the girl.

He blinked one more time and the scenery he was witnessing completely changed. The brown haired girl disappeared and the same gray-haired, female junior from earlier was holding out a glass of water and a couple pain relievers. Beside her was a female school nurse with long red hair.

"Take these." The girl instructed.

John sat up straight from the bed which he was lying on and put the pills in one hand, then took hold of the glass of water in the other. He gulped the pills down, with help from the water, and swallowed without difficulty.

"Are you feeling ok John?" The nurse asked.

"Well…" John said weakly. "I feel…alright. What happened?"

"Five hours ago, you collapsed in the middle of the hallway." The nurse explained.

"FIVE HOURS?!" John asked, astonished from the news. "So it's around…?" John looked over to his watch. "NINE O'CLOCK, are you kidding me?!"

"Your watch is right." The nurse said. "And this young lady was the one who brought you here."

"You owe me one." The junior stated.

"She would have been home hours ago but, she stayed because of you John." The nurse said.

"Because of…me?" John faced the girl. "Why?"

"Because she cares…" The nurse smiled.

"What are you-"

"Oh nothing! Forget I said anything!" The nurse then chuckled.

John just reacted by rolling his eyes.

"Miss Chou, can I have a word with him?"

_She wants to talk to me alone?! _John thought nervously.

"Of course, I'll be right in my office."

The nurse left John and the female junior alone to talk.

"Why…?"

"Why what?" John asked.

"Why did you bud in? I could have handled those thugs myself."

"I…I…I don't know. I just thought I couldn't sit back and do nothing."

"Because I'm a-"

"No, no, no, no, no." John cut her off. "It's not because of your gender. I just didn't understand what was happening and I just…" He took a breath. "I just needed to know what was going on and those thugs didn't appear to be the type to reason with."

"Oh…so you're nosy is what you're saying?" The girl sarcastically asked.

John face palmed then said. "How can I explain this…it sort of runs in the family. This was actually my first day to tell you the truth in this school. The first impression I got from my morning was this is a school with serious and caring people. All that happened was, I was enjoying my lunch with nothing but the sound of the peaceful wind, until I heard those motorbikes. I HAD to step in to revive the peace somehow, even though I thought that they may come back and I might get my body and reputation injured."

"I see…Just like me…" The girl nodded.

"I didn't even see you when I first stepped on the field!" John assured.

"So you're Key John of 3-D?" She then asked.

"That's my name and that's my class." John answered. "What's yours?"

"Sakagami Tomoyo of 2-B. I have to say, that was an impressive tackle. And your maneuvers were flawless." She complimented him.

"And those were some pretty impressive kicks." John returned the compliment. "EVERY. SINGLE. TIME."

"Thank you for what you had to say but….what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, there's more than what meets the eye."

That made Tomoyo raise an eyebrow and give John a glare.

"I don't mean that in a disrespectful or weird way at-!" John then suddenly coughed a couple of times.

"Take it easy!" Tomoyo exclaimed, worried.

"Ok." John cleared his throat. "Don't take offence to this but this is what I learned from my experience. The strong, the weak, the good, the bad, they all come in different shapes, sizes, and looks."

"Let me ask you this. When you saw a girl like me approach thugs like them, who did you think I was?" Tomoyo asked.

"I thought you were the strong, and the good. I don't care if you're a junior, or a girl, the point is that, there are hundreds of students in this school, plus plenty of teachers, but only you had the courage and strength to walk up to those bikers and stop them."

Tomoyo was actually fairly impressed with John's little statement. _Wow this guy is really smart. At least he's not like the other two. _"Let us not forget about your actions! I'm the one who's surprised that anyone else stepped onto the field with me! And I can also forgive you for not knowing who I was, you did mention this was your first day, right?"

"Yeah. I just moved here from California with my dad a couple of days ago." John explained.

"Why this town?" Tomoyo asked.

John looked away from Tomoyo and let out a sigh.

"Oh…" Tomoyo suddenly realized. "Maybe this is a private thing?"

"Long story short," John kept his eyes away from Tomoyo and spoke in a depressing tone. "My mother was from this town, AND this school. She met my dad in High School when she moved to America."

"I understand…" Tomoyo said, in the most comforting way possible.

John then pulled over his legs and hopped off the bed.

"But you need rest!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"School's over and I wanna go home." John said, picking up his bag that was right beside his bed. "Isn't that the simple right that every student has?"

"Well yeah…" Tomoyo shrugged. "You're going to have to check with the nurse first."

"NO! I'm leaving! What happened today was a miracle!"

"WOAH! Slow down John!" Nurse Chou said, rushing into the room.

"With all due respect nurse, I should be in the hospital out of all places but today, my fate is to be at home, where I can wake up the next morning, come to school, and go about my responsibilities as a student."

The nurse didn't even know what to say to John, and knew that he was right.

"Well then…good night John." Nurse Chou said, letting out a yawn.

John grabbed the door handle of the nurse's office and stepped out.

"Wait…" Tomoyo suddenly said. "Can I walk with you?"

"I don't see why not. After all, you want to make sure I get home safe. But first, let me get my change of shoes." John said.

Tomoyo followed John to his locker so he could change his uniform shoes back to the boots. The two then headed for the school entrance to walk down the same path with the Cherry Blossom Trees.

"I liked it better in the morning." John blurted out.

"I love these Cherry Trees. They bring back happy memories." Tomoyo sniffled.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Tomoyo said.

John and Tomoyo kept walking down to the residence area, and they continued to walk towards John's home.

"Well, this is it." John said, as he walked up to the house, and put his keys into the door.

"Bye. I'll see you later." Tomoyo waved.

John waved back then said, "Thanks for walking with me." He then closed the door.

Tomoyo sighed and smiled then started to walk away from his home. _I think I can be his friend. He seems nice._

Inside John's home, John was sitting in the house alone, contemplating what happened throughout the day by writing in his Journal.

_Tomoyo Sakagami…_

_A female junior who stepped in to stop a couple of trouble makers on a couple of motorbikes on our soccer field. I happened to step in as well but I was the one who had sustained damage while she did not. Out of every student who could have been on that soccer field, it was her. Out of every student who could have brought me to the nurse's office, it was her._

_Ryou's fortune might have actually worked._

_Something tells me when I go back to school tomorrow, I'm going to get spammed with questions filled with gossip._

John then took off his uniform, folded it properly, then put on his pajamas, and went to brush his teeth. After he was done, he went to set his alarm and then lay down in his bed.

"Ok so Ryou's fortune…I'm gonna have to say something tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 3: Gone Too Far?

John woke up from his dreamless sleep to the noise of his alarm clock, which read 7:00 AM. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, still trying to contemplate what had occurred on his first day regarding the intruders on motorcycles, and Tomoyo Sakagami.

_I wonder if I just marked myself as a target in the future. I hope that I wasn't really foolish yesterday for what I did. Let's just go to school, let's just try and stop thinking about it. _

He prepped himself for the second day of school. He showered, packed his books, and slipped on his uniform, lastly, his notebook. He looked down at his notebook for a second, reminding himself who he truly is.

_I always need to understand before I judge. Let's continue using this notepad to remind myself that._

John stepped out of his home to go to school and locked the door, and took in a deep breath in hope for a better day.

"Oh yeah, I also need to confront that girl named Ryou. I still need to thank and inform her." He remembered.

He continued his walk to the path of his High School, continuing to think about the previous day, while predicting what may occur today while looking up at the soothing sight of the cherry trees, and some of their leaves falling down on the ground from the light wind filling the air. Suddenly, the humming of what sounded like a bike engine, broke the peace.

"What-"

John turned around and saw someone that he could recognize. A girl with long purple hair, slowly grinding to a halt on her motor bike. It was Ryou's sister.

"HEY! IT'S YOU!" She said, recognizing John.

"Uh…"

"Since you are from America, you'd like to be called by your first name?"

"Normally yeah. You can call me John if you want."

"Ok, John! Oh I am Fujibayashi Kyou. It's great to make your acquaintance."

John nodded his head, and Kyou gave him a little smile.

"Wait a minute." John said. "Are you even allowed to drive bikes to school?"

Kyou's smile disappeared then she jumped off her bike and grabbed John, holding him in a headlock.

"Oh I'm sorry if this hurts but if you even make a peep of driving my bike to school, I won't be so nice later. Got it?"

"I got it." John said, calmly.

Kyou let go of him and hopped back on her bike.

"I heard about how you tackled an intruder off of his motorcycle, how did you push yourself to do that?"

John looked up at the sky and sighed. "That is something I'm still trying to answer. The only thing I can say is, I had to do something."

"I'll see you later!" She said, with a wink.

Like that, she accelerated past John to continue towards the school. John continued his walk to get to the path of the High School.

"HEY! HEY YOU! STOP!" A male voice from behind shouted.

_ARGH! WHAT NOW?!_

John turned and saw two male students. One with blonde hair, and another with blue hair.

_Wait…that blue-haired kid is in my class. Isn't he Okazaki?_

"Yeah you! Guy from…America."

It turned out that the blonde haired student was talking to John.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Don't mind my friend he's jus-"

"I just wanna talk to him!" The boy with blonde hair interrupted.

"All because he tackled a biker and didn't even injure himself?"

"THAT'S AMAZING! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

"In case you haven't figured it out, I am Key John of Class 3-D and you are both in my class I believe?"

"Yeah we are!"

"Sunohara, at least tell him your name before you get all excited."

"BUT YOU JUST- Uhhhh…Anyway! I'm Sunohara Youhei!"

"And I'm Okazaki Tomoya."

"Ok then um…shall we get going?" John said, gesturing his head towards further down the path.

Tomoya and Youhei joined John's side as they continued towards the school.

"How do you like it here? Don't you hate this town?" Tomoya suddenly asked.

"Hmm…A couple days ago, yes." John answered. "I didn't like the idea of moving to a new country and adapting to a new environment just when I was about to graduate my high school but now I realize I can make this place worthwhile."

"Really? How does it work over there?" Youhei asked.

"Two semesters from September to June. Like I said, I was going to graduate in June but it looks like I'm waiting until next April." John explained. "Look, I just want to keep it quiet and get on with my life but with what happened yesterday, I can't predict what's going to happen."

"What do you think of the girls here?" Youhei then asked.

"Well…it seems that some of them are kind, while at the same time, they can be a little…violent but for an understandable reason. Why?"

"Let's say I just need to deliver payback and I'm preferring to that other violent girl."

"Oh?"

* * *

"You sure are persistent."

Youhei, Tomoya, and John were standing in the middle of an empty hallway right in front of none other than Tomoyo Sakagami.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! Sunohara, you're not serious are you?"

"OH! I AM!" Youhei exclaimed.

"What are YOU doing with them?" Tomoyo asked John.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be on equal terms even if I just met them today." John responded. "I'll say this was self-defence for you. Which," He turned to Youhei and growled quietly. "You're the one who's declaring war."

"Ok, fine." Tomoyo sighed turning back to Youhei. "Are you going to turn and walk away or can I make you unable to walk to school by yourself?"

Youhei's facial expression indicated that those words got to him but he was able to re-gain his confident smirk. "Oh we'll see who will be the one who won't be able to come to school."

"You gotta be kidding me…" John mumbled.

"Alright, what am I going to do to you? Hmm…? How about I turn you into something less human?"

"You…you think you can do that?! OH NEVER MIND ALL THIS! COME FIGHT ME!"

Youhei lunged forward but before he could lay a punch, Tomoyo bent down and swung her leg multiple times, and it resulted in her kicking at an unimaginable speed, delivering hundreds of kicks, making Youhei stay airborne.

"ONE OF YOU! Get the trash chute open!" Tomoyo barked.

Tomoya went ahead and opened a nearby trash chute while John watched, thinking that all that was occurring was completely unnecessary.

_I hope he learns after this. _John thought.

With one final kick, Youhei was launched into the trash chute and held on barely as the back side of his body was stuck in the gate and if he were to let go, he'd fall down.

"HELP ME!" Youhei cried.

Tomoyo walked over to the helpless Youhei and bent down.

"If you let go you'll fall, what will you do? Oh I see…you want to fall?"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID A THING!"

Tomoyo reached over to one of Youhei's fingers and slowly loosened its grip and just like that, Youhei fell to the bottom, making his screams echo, followed by a loud thud.

"Wasn't that a little much?" John asked.

"I was thinking the same thing but I just wish he would drop this whole thing." Tomoyo said.

John bent down and shouted down the chute. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"THIS ISN'T THE END!" Youhei yelled back.

"Wow, I can't believe he's alright but I don't think he's going to drop this whole thing." John said. "I'll go and get him bye for now."

John ran away down the hall away from Tomoyo and Tomoya to find where the trash chute ending was. He found it on the first floor and helped Youhei out of the garbage.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Youhei said with a smirk. "You know that I'm not going to be defeated that easily."

"You can't win this one."

"HEY! Are you trying to put me down?!"

"Sorry but it's the truth. You won't be able to win in a fight against her. She has a lot more experience than you."

"DON'T WORRY! By the time we graduate, I'll show her!"

Youhei ran away back upstairs in order to get back to the classroom.

"We shall see."

He walked back up the stairs and John finally got what he expected. Students around the hallways in the school were talking about John's tackle yesterday. There was a lot more positive aspects than negative. Almost everyone thought that he was impressive handling that one guy. And you had the handful talking about him being an attention seeker, considering he's from America and he's been in Japan for a short amount of time.

He didn't want to be bothered by all the gossip going around the school but he still couldn't even escape it when he sat down in his class. Everyone was still talking about him, everyone thought he was either amazing, or just pathetic in general.

"Hi."

John looked up to see Ryou smiling.

"Oh uh…Ry- Fujibayashi. Hi. How are you today?"

Ryou once again, couldn't keep herself together and almost began to cry, which caught the attention of everyone in class. _NOT AGAIN. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO._

"LOOK!" John stood up from his seat. "I'm fine, I didn't break anything. OK?"

"Ok…sorry…I."

Ryou sniffled a little more.

_This isn't good. _John thought.

"Hey um…thanks for um…I don't know if it was but I think your fortune was pretty accurate based off of yesterday."

"R- Really?"

"I don't know if it was coincidence but I'm glad I'm in school and not in hospital. I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think that I have to thank you. Uh…"

A pause came between the two and then they started laughing.

"I'm just really glad you're ok! Don't do that again, promise?"

"Alright…"

Tomoya then entered the classroom and called over Ryou and John. He asked about this girl who he found in the library.

_How many people have their hair purple?! _John wondered in his mind.

"I think that was Ichinose Kotomi-san from Class A." Ryou said.

"Who?" John asked.

"She's a genius who ranked in top ten of every subject on the national mock exam. She is able to cut class anytime and study whatever she wants."

"Well, that's a lot of expertise into one person." John said.

"OH! There's something about your sister that you really need to know!" Tomoya suddenly remembered.

"Did she do something?" Ryou asked.

"YES! She did in fact, she and her bi-"

"HEY! TOMOYA!"

Kyou came bursting into the room and pulled him out of class. Everyone around the room because to question what Tomoya meant by 'bi'.

"What's 'bi'?" Ryou asked John.

John leaned in a little closer so that everyone else couldn't hear him. "Between you and me, she rode her motorbike to school. I don't want your sister coming after me so don't tell anyone else."

Tomoya came back inside the classroom and announced something about Kyou. "EVERYONE! I found out that Fujibayashi Kyou of Class E is 'Bi'."

John sighed as everyone was becoming convinced of what Tomoya said. Kyou came rushing into class again and pulled him out once more. Ryou and John went outside to join them.

"Sister? Is...is it true? Or was it just a bike?"

"Yeah! A bike! A motorized scooter!"

She let go of Tomoya and grabbed onto John's collar.

"Secrets slip from you, don't they?!"

"Only when it serves the purpose of both friends and you. Let go of me please."

Kyou only sighed, still surprised of John's calm, professional attitude despite her threatening presentation. She returned to her classroom and then Tomoya went back inside.

"Hey um...I was wondering if you could help me with something later? It's regarding a club." Tomoya asked John.

"Wha-"

"Sorry for pushing you like this but...meet me on the third floor in the old school building after school."


	7. Chapter 4: Reviver

Outside, the sun was still shining brightly as it was still in the afternoon. John knew it was time to head to the old school building.

"Dude…" A senior from his class grabbed John's shoulder. "Be careful around Okazaki."

"What's wrong with him?" John asked.

"He's a delinquent, don't trust him."

The classmate left John somewhat confused and angry about the comment he made about him.

_What the hell does he mean by a delinquent?!_

John brought himself towards the old school building as instructed and requested by Tomoya to meet him.

_Ok so...what room would he be in? _John thought, looking at the doors down the hallway.

John heard something from behind one of the doors of the faint sound of a girl singing.

"Dango...Dango...Dango...Dango...Big Dango family."

_Why does that sound...familiar?_

John opened the door, and there was Tomoya, and there was a brown haired, female senior, sitting across from each other on a desk.

"See? It's working already!"

"Uh...what's working...?" John asked. "What did you call me for?"

He walked over to the two and looked down at a poster the girl was holding, regarding information about the drama club, its location, the leader's name, and A LOT of…pictures.

_I swear…Something's pinching me with these pictures. WHY?! _John thought while shivering.

"O...Okazaki? Is this…him?" The girl asked. "This is Key John of 3-D from America?"

"Hey are you ok?" Tomoya asked John.

"Don't worry about me its fine." John said. "And Drama Club?" John questioned as he turned back to Tomoya.

"We...I mean she wants to revive the Drama Club. It's been on hiatus since last April." Tomoya explained.

"Hmm that's a shame…" John responded.

"Can you help us?" The girl asked.

"Well…I have been deciding on joining a club ever since I got here." John said.

"SO YOU WILL?" The girl squealed excitedly.

"First I'd like to know the "leader" interested in reviving this club. So I guess you are Furukawa Nagisa of 3-B?"

"THAT'S ME." She answered.

"I would like to know, what is that on the poster?" John questioned.

"The Big Dango Family…" Tomoya blurted out.

"HEY! I wanted to answer!" Nagisa whined. "But," She turned to John. "You've never heard of it?"

"Never in my life have I heard the name or word _Dango _but something tells me that I know what it is. I just don't…" John said.

"Anything else?" Nagisa asked.

"So what's the reason that you two want the Drama Club to be revived?"

"Well…There's a play that I really want to do and it's a really beautiful story." Nagisa answered.

"Beautiful as in how?" John asked.

"Uh…I still actually need to get the name of the play." Nagisa said with a light chuckle.

"Oh." John frowned.

"But do you want to help? I know that it might be hard for you to say yes but I- WE need all the help we can get!" Nagisa said.

"Alright…let me explain something. YES, I WOULD DEFINITELY HELP YOU."

Nagisa's eyes brightened from John's answer.

"And no."

Her expression suddenly changed.

"I've never really had experience on reforming clubs but I do have experience in Drama Club procedures from when I was in California."

"So is that a yes or no?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes I'll lend you both my help and experience if we can get enough people convinced to reboot this club." John finally answered.

"YAY!" Nagisa cheered.

"SO!" John clapped both his hands together. "We're going to need a lot more signs."

"LET'S GET TO IT." Nagisa cried.

* * *

After hours of making copies of the poster by hand and putting them all around the school, Tomoya and John sighed with relief that their long task was completed.

"That's that…" John said. "Hey I have a favor I'd like to ask you."

"Ok." Tomoya replied.

"This is what you've been up to?"

Youhei suddenly came up to them.

"What have you been doing Sunohara?" John asked.

"Training for Sakagami."

_REALLY?!_

"I'm just surprised that you're interested in something like club activities." Youhei said to Tomoya.

"So um…"

"Okazaki, just call me John. I like being called by my first name."

"Ok…John…what was the favor?"

"Uh…it's actually a favor slash question." John responded.

"So what is it?" Tomoya asked.

"Someone told me something about you that I don't completely comply with." John said.

"What…?"

"He said something about you being a Delinquent but that doesn't change anything for me but there's always a reason for…anything. I know this from experience and apologies for making any offensive statements of calling you a Delinquent."

"Well…" Tomoya turned and eyes Youhei. "We all have our reasons."

"You know something? I really like this guy. I swear this is one of the first guys who's actually trying to…get to know us and not kick us down because of our titles."

"Well…it runs in the family." John shrugged.

"What is the second thing you wanted?" Tomoya asked.

"Do one of you live in the dorms by any chance?"

"Sunohara does." Tomoya answered.

"Sure, you can come by my place any time after today." Youhei started to walk off. "Come on!" He signalled with a wave.

"Later Okazaki." John said. "Bye Furukawa."

Tomoya turned his attention behind him to see Nagisa approaching, just noticing John walking away with Youhei.

* * *

"So who runs this place?" John asked, looking up at the boy's dorm.

"You'll see. Let's just say that if you get on her good side she'll be nice to you but don't get on her bad side." Youhei said. "But trust me, she's a good Dorm Mother.

"Sure."

They went through the doors and right when they turned the hall to go to Youhei's room, they ran into a blue color haired woman.

"Misae-san." Youhei said.

"Where is Okazaki?"

"He's not coming today but I made a…new friend."

"Oh wait a minute." The dorm mother took a closer look at John. "You're that kid. Everyone's talking about you. Every time I walk around the dorms, you're the topic of discussion."

"I guess I was the only one who had the balls or skills to do what I had done." John said. "You would probably think otherwise."

"I'm going to admit first hand that NO ONE in my dorms would have done that and not be in the hospital." Misae said. "However, I will not tolerate rash decisions or actions in my dormitory, understand?"

"Crystal clear."

"What is your name?" Misae asked.

"Key John of 3-D ma'am…" John said with a bow.

"And as Sunohara already mentioned, you will call me Misae-san. My full name is Sagara Misae-san."

"Thank you Misae-san."

"Come on."

Youhei guided John across the hall hurriedly and they were there in moments. They went inside and the things that John noticed were, the room was small and square. Little bits of trash were scattered across the floor, there was a cabinet that had series of books along with a music player and lastly, there was a bed at the end of the room with an orange cat sleeping on it.

"I guess I forgot to clean up…" Youhei said.

"Nah its fine. I'll help you take care of the mess if you want."

"Thanks man!"

Youhei pulled out a small garbage bag from under his small table and the two got to work cleaning off some of the little scraps of trash on the ground.

"So I gotta ask." Youhei spoke up.

"You're probably asking why I'm really here in this town. Am I right?" John asked.

"Yeah…I was." Youhei responded.

"Well…my father is actually a Journalist and I guess he got an offer for a company over in this town. Also, this is where my mom's from."

"Is your-"

"She's dead. Car accident when I was young."

"Oh…sorry man. And actually that's kind of funny…"

"Why?"

"Uh…Okazaki's mom died in an accident when he was young."

"REALLY?! Now that's a coincidence."

They both got up and put the garbage bags on the side of the room.

"I guess that's it. I'm gonna go home and uh...it's Friday so I guess if you're in school tomorrow, I'll see you on half day."

John grabbed his bag and left the boy dormitory to go back towards his home. As he walked down the dimly lit path, some feeling began to gnaw at him.

_"Dango….Dango…"_

John's breath rate increased as he kept hearing those words of the song, but couldn't clearly identify whose voice it belonged to. He quickly opened the door and went inside his house but the buzzing didn't stop.

_"Dango…"_

"Shut up…"

He kept hearing the words as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

_"DANGO."_

"SHUT UP."

_"Dango…Big Dango Family."_

Before John knew it, he fell forward and landed on his bed.

* * *

_"WAAAAH!"_

_"Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Big Dango Family._

_"Aaagh…"_

_"John…my little boy…Mommy will be here and watch you grow up. You'll be as bright and caring like me and your father. I promise…nothing will happen to any of us."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

John shot up from out of his bed but soon realized that he hadn't slept for long and he was still in his uniform. He looked over to the clock and grumbled only to see the red 12:01 AM through the darkness of his home.

He groaned as he pulled off his uniform and put on his pajamas, then got into the covers of his bed in his room.

"Mom..."

* * *

**For all those wondering, I'm not really going to be specific on days and times of 2003 but I'm trying my best here to be accurate to the Clannad storyline. **

**If I need to change things, I'll change things(only dates)**

**Plus King Guin is somewhat absent, I'm not sure where he is as of now. But don't worry, I pretty much got this covered, but I'm going to contact him again, unless if he's reading this author's note right now...**

**OK! That's it! Review if you please! Thank you for reading and look out for Chapter 5!**


	8. Chapter 5: Meeting With Strange Things

_Where…where…?_

John opened his eyes slowly as he began to focus on the environment around him. He wasn't in his bed anymore, he looked at his arm to see that he was lying on a wooden table.

"Not again…"

He whipped his legs over and jumped off the table and saw the same girl he saw before in his other dream when he was in the nurse's office, and the same rusty doll.

_Her again?! And WHAT'S WITH THE DAMN ROBOT?!_

The only difference this time was, she was trying to get the doll to move and walk towards her while she encouraged it with slow claps. The rusty robot appeared to be successfully walking and almost made it towards her but it faltered in the middle of its attempt. As John kept watching the girl continuing to encourage the robot to walk towards her again, he noticed something else.

_Wait…where's that…woman?_

He looked around the room eagerly to try and see the woman he saw before. There was no woman…there wasn't even a silhouette indicating anyone else's presence but the girl and robot.

_What is this place?_

_"This is a world that has come to an end."_

_Ah crap, they're looking in MY direction. And who said that?_

_"This girl is the only warmth that I have…"_

John sprung up from bed again but it was still dark.

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is getting annoying._

He looked over to his clock and noticed that it read 6:00 AM.

"Well I can't sleep and Dad still ain't here…Oh well…I'm going to have to record this before I lose memory of it."

He pulled himself out of bed and went over to his work desk in his room, grabbed a piece of paper and began to roughly sketch the girl and the robot he saw in his dream.

John took his time to make his sketch as detailed as possible of the robot and girl, he would color it in later. He was finished after thirty minutes of shading and drawing. He looked up at his rough sketch of the girl in the white dress, alongside the robot made from scrap metal.

John gave the sketch a title and caption, writing it in English.

**_A Doll and Her Robot_**

_"This world has come to an end."_

"Yup, that seems to fit. Schools in an hour, let's just get ready and get through the day and come back home to think. Plus I got a new responsibility. Drama Club."

* * *

John's day went by quickly and he was out of school by at least 12PM. As he began to walk down the path of the school, the clouds were becoming gray and rain was beginning to come down.

_Well I could take cover at Sunohara's for a little bit… _

That's exactly what he did. He sprinted through the pouring rain into the male dormitory and went towards Youhei's door and knocked.

"Mind if I take shelter for the time being?" John asked.

There was no response from Sunohara but the door opened and there he was.

"Sure, come on in!" He said.

John went into his room and sat down with him at his table.

"You weren't in class today were you?" John asked.

"No…" Youhei answered. "Don't you agree that it's stupid to have these half days on Saturdays?"

"I'm not used to it yet but I'm just trying to adapt to it." John responded.

"So um…Okazaki went out back up to the school." Youhei then said.

"Why would he go back?" John questioned.

"Beats me." Youhei shrugged.

John looked onto the door and thought about whether he should go after him or just stay put.

"I don't know, I don't like it." John said, shaking his head.

"Well he didn't tell me why he wanted to go. All he said was he wanted my umbrella and that's it." Sunohara told him.

"Alright…"

John stood back up on his feet and put his hand on the door knob.

"You serious?!" Sunohara exclaimed.

John only looked back at him and gave him a simple nod, then closed the door. He walked to the entrance of the dorm and looked out into the storm.

_California's rainstorms were a lot worse. I can handle this. _John thought.

He stepped out into the hard rain and began to navigate through without protection back up to the school.

_Yeah, this ain't so bad! _John tried to convince himself

He then pushed himself through the blinding rain, running up the school path, ignoring the fact he was getting soaked through to his skin, and the fact he may or may not be sick by the end of this.

In a matter of fifteen minutes sprinting through the rain, he got to the entrance of the school, only to see a silhouette of someone walking towards him, carrying someone.

"JOHN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I CAME BECAUSE SUNOHARA TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE OKAZAKI! WHO'S THAT?!"

As Tomoya and John got closer, John's vision focused and saw that he was carrying Nagisa, who was asleep, along with an umbrella.

"GIVE ME THE UMBRELLA!" John shouted.

He reached out, grabbed Tomoya's umbrella, and opened it, protecting him, Tomoya, and Nagisa from the storm.

"What happened to her?" John asked.

"Stupid idiot…" Tomoya grumbled. "She wanted to play basketball with me. Even though it was raining, she was standing in the basketball court, already soaked, waiting for me!"

"You play basketball?!" John asked, astonished.

Tomoya didn't answer, only letting out a sigh. Tomoya led them back to the neighbourhood, the rain didn't appear to show signs of stopping.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"I'm bringing her home." Tomoya answered.

They continued walking until Tomoya led them to a bakery, which had a sign that read: **Furukawa Bread.**

"We're here." Tomoya said.

With Tomoya's hands full, John opened the door for him.

"I'll wait out here." John said.

Tomoya nodded then brought Nagisa inside. He came out a few minutes later.

"She's going to be fine. Her parents just thanked me and said they could handle it from there. I told them you helped."

"Ok then."

"They said that you could come by tomorrow if you want. So how about we meet here tomorrow?"

"Sure. I got nothing else to do. I got a couple of homework assignments but I'll come tomorrow as soon as I can."

* * *

John woke up the next day. He didn't have any dreams or memory flashbacks that could help him gather more evidence and information.

He rubbed his head and pulled himself out of bed, and got himself ready for the day. He dressed himself in a pair of light blue jeans, and an aqua blue collared t-shirt.

John first, went to work on his school work before heading out. He didn't have to go out yet since it was still early in the day, being eight o'clock in the morning.

When he was done, John grabbed his notebook and pen, and went out of the house, locked the door, and walked over to the Furukawa Bakery.

"Hello?" He said, walking into the shop.

"Hey!"

When he walked in. There was a woman with bright long hair, and a man whose hair appeared to have a light magenta color.

"Hello, you must be John that Mr. Okazaki was telling us about."

"Um hi." John waved, greeting the woman. "Are you uh…her sister or mother?" He asked, taking a closer look at her.

The woman started to laugh.

"…"

"I'm Nagisa's mother, Sanae, and that is my husband, Akio."

"Hey listen kid, I hope you're enjoying here in this town. And since you're here, you can take some of our pastries for lending a hand to Okazaki and our daughter."

The man grabbed a bag, walked over to John and handed it to him.

"Thank you. I need to head back out. I have a couple of things to take care of but it was great meeting you."

"What could you possibly be doing on a Sunday?" Akio asked.

"I actually need to find a job. Setting in wasn't easy. I had a part-time job before but…you know."

John turned around and grabbed the door handle.

"HEY."

John looked back at Akio.

"If you want, you could work part time here." He offered.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah! Me and Sanae could always use an extra hand, plus I gotta get to know you. Okazaki tells me you have experience in the field of Drama. I'm interested in hearing about it."

John opened the door, "I'll think about it." He said.

"Bye." Sanae waved.

He left the bakery and began to head out into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile at Youhei's dorm, he and Tomoya began to talk about the suspicions that Youhei had been thinking about, and about someone that Tomoya met in the day.

"Wait a minute…" Youhei gasped as he looked at a business card that Tomoya received. "This is the one and only Yusuke Yushino!"

"You know him?" Tomoya asked.

"DO I KNOW HIM?! He's a retired musician!" Youhei said.

He handed back the card to Tomoya then turned around to his music player.

"He'd disappeared for quite some time but I never would have guessed he'd be in this neighbourhood. My sister gave me a copy of his best music."

"Wait…you have a sister?" Tomoya asked.

Youhei grabbed a cassette tape and put it into his player and the two began to listen to the rock song that was playing.

"Okazaki…"

Tomoya became distracted, looking back at the card and thinking about the name, Yusuke Yoshino.

"OKAZAKI! Are you listening?!"

"Huh?"

"It's about that Tomoyo…I've been thinking about something. She's really a guy in a dress to fool everyone!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm going to prove it tomorrow! She IS a guy and not a girl."

* * *

John's little "Job search" ended in disappointment. It turned out that every grocery store and place he could think of was either not hiring or already surpassed their limit on employees.

_Well this sucks…_

He was walking home in the quiet streets, the sun was beginning to go down, he then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What the-?"

"Hi there."

It turned out that it was Kyou who had gotten John's attention.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Job hunting…" John responded.

"Did you apply?"

"No, they were either full, or not accepting."

"Aww, that's too bad."

"Hey wait a minute…" John looked around. "Where's uh…Ryou?"

"Oh she's home. I just wanted to go out for a walk and I just happened to run into you." Kyou said.

"Ok I see."

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow John!"

Just like that, Kyou ran off, and John began to walk again, all the way back home.

* * *

It was Monday, lunch time. Youhei and Tomoya went around the school to find Tomoyo. Sure enough, they were able to confront her in an empty hall.

"Didn't you learn your lesson?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not here to challenge you today, I just wanted to talk." Youhei assured.

"Just listen to what he has to say." Tomoya said.

"Look, I kind of overslept this morning and I'm a mess." Youhei said.

"You seemed to have changed a little…" Tomoyo noticed.

"When I shaved this morning…" Youhei continued. "My blade was really dull and it hurt a lot! You know how it is."

"I see…"

"I was wondering…could I borrow your razor?" Youhei asked.

"Why should I lend you my razor?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Yes! I got her!" Youhei cheered.

"What's he so excited about?" Tomoyo asked Tomoya.

"You asked me why you needed to lend me your razor right so that means…You have a razor of your very own! And that means-"

"No…when I asked why I had to lend you my razor, I meant why should I feel obligated to lend anything that belongs to me?"

"Huh…"

Tomoyo began to kick Youhei multiple times, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a girl something like that?!"

"BULLY!" Youhei yelled.

"Later." Tomoyo said, walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, John was walking the school trying to find Tomoya or Nagisa to discuss more about the Drama Club. With having no luck in tracking either of them down, he heard the sound of what was someone crying and repeating "1, 2."

He followed the sound of the painful cries and tracked it down, and there to his luck, was Tomoya and Nagisa, along with a small freshman girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" John asked.

Before anyone said anything, the school bell indicating the next period was about to start, the girl handed Tomoya something and ran off.

"HEY! Wait!"

Tomoya looked at the object that he was handed. It appeared to be a star carved out of rock.

"Who was that?" John asked.

Nagisa and Tomoya both shrugged their shoulders, telling John that they didn't really know too much about the girl who had just ran away.

* * *

Much later in the day, classes were over, but John and Tomoya stayed back to wait for Youhei to wake up.

"Hey, I wanna try something, I want you to play along." Tomoya whispered.

"What are you going to do?" John asked.

"Sunohara. Wake up."

Youhei groaned then woke up and looked up at John and Tomoya.

"School's over."

"Oh..."

"That was a hundred years ago and I'm not the real Okazaki, I am actually a hologram. John is too."

"Are you serious?!"

"When Tomoyo kicked you, you were knocked out and was asleep for a long time." Tomoya said.

Youhei then cupped his hands. "Mom, dad, I'm so sorry I was a fool! BUT WAIT! If this is the future then what has-"

"Total chaos." Tomoya answered.

"Oh, just get up Sunohara." John said, tapping him.

"Wait a minute, a hologram touched me?!" Youhei gasped.

"I'm actually a cyborg." Tomoya said.

"What you said about the world falling into ruins?" Youhei asked.

"It's true."

"REALLY?!" Youhei cupped his hands again. "Mom, dad, I'll live my life the best I can with robot Okazaki and...Key!"

John chuckled from the trick that Tomoya just pulled and said, "You'd believe anything when you're sleepy huh?"

"THAT WAS A LIE?!"

"You actually believed me?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah! Like what John said, I'll believe anything while I'm sleepy."

Tomoya looked out the window as if he was searching for something.

"What is it?" John asked, looking with him.

From the window, they could see something small and brown diving into the bushes below. The three went down to the bushes to take a closer look.

"Are you looking for something?" Youhei asked.

They all looked down at Tomoya's leg and saw...an animal rubbing against it.

"Puhi...Puhi..."

"Is that a pig?" John asked.

"It's so cute..." Youhei gasped.

"There's something that you don't find in dogs or cats..." Tomoya said.

Youhei attempted to reach down and touch it but instead it took cover behind John and Tomoya.

"Don't run away!"

"I don't think-"

Youhei ignored what John was going to say and picked up the pig.

"It doesn't look too happy."

"HEY!"

A book came flying towards Youhei's face then someone came, lunged forward, and launched him forward with a kick, and the pig was released from his grasp.

"Kyou?" John said.

"HEY SUNOHARA! How did that compare to Tomoyo's kick?" Tomoya asked.

"Don't you have anything else to ask me?!" Youhei got back onto his feet while squinting in slight pain. "I swear I saw something. Something light blue along side the bottom of her shoes."

Kyou gasped then went back into her state of rage and mercilessly kicked Youhei into the air. The animal jumped into Kyou's arms.

"What are you doing to my baby?!" Kyou snarled.

"Is that a pet?" John asked.

"Isn't it cute? It's an urinko, a baby boar." Kyou explained. "Her name's Botan."

"That's a tasty sounding name." Tomoya said.

"What was that?" Kyou smiled.

"Nothing."

"Alright Botan, say hello. These two are your new friends." Kyou said.

"Puhi, puhi!"


	9. Chapter 6: Action of Approval

Later in the day, John met up with Nagisa and Tomoya in a reference room, which was set up as the same fashion matching the library only, the book selections were far less than that of the library, and there was a couple pieces of cooking equipment such as a kettle, coffee machine, and a small gas stove.

"So are we preparing for the presentation of the club?" John asked.

"Furukawa needs to practise the briefing session and since she doesn't really handle speeches easily, I thought I'd find a book with a tutorial in it for giving speeches." Tomoya explained.

"So you really think we'll find something here?" Nagisa asked.

"Welcome."

The trio turned their attention to a female student walking into the room. She appeared to be a junior student. She had blue eyes, and dark long brown hair, which a part extended further down below shoulder level, and a couple strands of hair that went stretched down to her chest.

"Is there anything I can do for you today?" The girl asked. "Or would you like me to serve you something?" She then offered.

"I'll take a cup of coffee." Tomoya said.

"Me too please." Nagisa said.

"Sure." John shrugged.

"Please have a seat right here." The girl said, pointing to one of the tables. "I'll make some right away."

They sat down on the table while the female junior went over to the coffee machine and began to prepare the coffee. When she was done, she poured the coffee into three cups and placed it in front of them.

"Thank you very much." Nagisa said.

Tomoya took a sip of the coffee then said, "It's good."

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.

John then took a sip of the cup of coffee. "Wow, this tastes excellent! Kind of reminds me of…"

"Reminds you of?" The girl questioned.

"…Forget it, it slipped my mind." John lied, followed by a sigh, and he continued to sip slowly. _This tastes almost as good as Jennifer's coffee. Why couldn't she had just said, "I love you John, I'll miss you." instead of "Good luck."? And here I am in Japan…And she's still over back in California…_

John put his cup down and the girl spoke once more.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Miyazawa Yukine, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Okazaki Tomoya of 3-D." Tomoya said.

"My name is Furukawa Nagisa of 3-B." Nagisa said.

"Hello my name is Key John of 3-D."

"Oh yes I...uh…"

_Yeah, she knows it too. Who the hell doesn't by now? _John thought. "I guess you already know who I am partially huh?"

"I understand that you have emigrated from America." Yukine said. "May I ask which state you came from?"

"I'm from California." John answered.

"What was it like living there?" Yukine asked.

"I'm a bit curious too!" Tomoya jumped in.

"Me too!" Nagisa said.

"Hmm…Let's see." John began. "The vast open desert landscape is really beautiful. People were nice…Uh… The beaches were amazing! And the weather was warm all year 'round! I mean don't get me wrong, I really like this school and town but I still have friends over on the other side of the world that I hope to talk to again in the future."

"Sounds like a lovely place!" Yukine nodded.

"Would you ever want to go back home?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" John responded. "When you've travelled across the world away, stripped of the opportunities and life you could have had, then who wouldn't miss it? But don't worry, I'm beginning to adapt and enjoy my life here, creating new opportunity."

"That's great to hear!" Yukine smiled.

"Alright, enough of me, we need to uh…get back to business." John said.

"Oh by the way, is this your first time in this room?" Yukine asked.

"Yes it is." John responded.

"It's our first time as well…" Nagisa spoke up. "But I do remember that this was once the library."

"It still is. All unwanted books are kept here for safe keeping." Yukine told her.

"Well we're here to find Furukawa a type of tutorial book for giving speeches." John said.

"Oh alright, I know just the thing. Give me just a moment."

Yukine went over to the shelf to go and get the book that Nagisa required.

"If you want my advice," John turned over to Nagisa. "It's not WHAT you say it's HOW you say it."

"Funny…My Dad told me something like that but I'm not sure how to really do that." Nagisa said.

Yukine came back and placed a book in front of them that read the title, **How to Catch People's Hearts in Speech.**

"Alright, let's see if we can find anything useful for you in this book." John said to Nagisa.

* * *

After taking a look at the book for advice, and thanking Yukine for the coffee, the three went out of the room.

"So you think you're ready for a club introduction?" John asked.

"I think so…" Nagisa responded, hesitantely.

"Really? You don't sound like it." Tomoya pointed out.

"Just give it your all and make it sound like you like your job." John suggested. "Just like we discussed, ok?"

"Ok…We'll try." Nagisa said.

They all went up to the Drama Club room. John and Tomoya sat down in front of Nagisa, who was standing in front of the chalk board.

"Alright, so let's run through this." John said. "Tomoya?"

"Oh yeah! So, pretend we're here to check out the club. Just keep calm, breathe, and say your words carefully." Tomoya instructed.

"Ok." Nagisa complied.

"Just remember to sound serious about it." John added.

"Ok…here it goes…" Nagisa stood firmly in front of them. She maintained herself then began to speak and run through the briefing exercise. "Welcome everyone, I'm Furukawa Nagisa of Class 3-B, thank you for coming today! I hope that you'll enjoy your time."

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah, good start. Just keep her going." John said.

"Uh…Here is why I want to revive the Drama Club…Uh…"

"IS?" John questioned, dramatically.

"…Uh."

"SO, what you mean to tell me, Furukawa Nagisa-san of 3-B is, you want to revive the Drama Club because "Uh." Is that WHAT I'M HEARING?!"

Nagisa was shocked of the amount of emphasis he was putting into his words. She couldn't tell if John was upset, or doing what he had said before about talking.

"Why are you-"

"SO WHY AM I HERE TODAY?!"

"W-What?"

"That's all you're going to say? Are we here to do SUPER FUN DRAMA CLUB ACTIVITIES? Or are we sitting around here to say "What" all the time?!"

"…"

"IS THE PLAY WE'RE PERFORMING CALLED "WHAT"?!"

Nagisa looked to the ground in shame and began to think negatively about her attempt at being leader.

"Sorry did I scare you two?" John asked.

"OK! WOW! When you said to put emotion in your voice, you're not fooling around!" Tomoya admitted.

"Sorry…I just…Don't have what you have." Nagisa stuttered.

"I'm not saying to be like me but…at least be meaningful to your words. Make yourself sound convincing enough to tell everyone that YOU are in charge and YOU have the experience needed to pull the club through." John said.

"Uh about that…" Nagisa muttered.

"Oh so, you have zero experience yet you want to lead a Drama Club?" John questioned.

"It sounds weird I know…" Nagisa responded.

"I think this puts us in a very good position." John said.

"How?" Tomoya asked.

"There's a difference between someone with experience and no reason, and someone with a reason and no experience." John explained.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Tomoya asked.

John looked straight into Nagisa's eyes. "Looking into Furukawa's bright, sad, somewhat intimidated eyes, I see someone with a desire and reason. Even without the experience, I know that you shall discover yourself in due time just out of will and desire alone."

"Yeah…Wow, you're right, thanks a lot…Key." Nagisa smiled.

"No problem Furukawa." John responded.

"What do we do now?" Tomoya asked.

"Well…We could describe the play we're doing." John suggested.

"Well, it's kind of a funny play…" Nagisa explained.

"Funny as in comedic, awkward?" John asked.

"It's kind of comedic…"

"Is there anything touching about this comedy or is just pure comedy?" John asked.

"Well it could bring you to tears…" Nagisa responded.

Tomoya raised his hand again and pretended to be like a new participant in the club. "What was on the poster?"

"The Big Dango Family!" Nagisa answered immediately.

"That was fast…" John said, widening his eyes.

"The Big Dango Family, recognized by any Japanese and really popular all over the world-"

"OK STOP!" John exclaimed.

Nagisa stopped talking as John requested.

"I like the fact you're putting some emphasis and explanation into the Big Dango Family but in time, we gotta use this same passion for the Drama Club! Ok?"

"Oh…Ok." Nagisa said, walking over to them and sitting beside them.

"So what's the true reason you want to do this?" John asked.

"Well…because I like it." Nagisa answered.

"I know that much but I'd like to know what it is about Drama that sparks your interests." John said.

"Well I just thought it would be so much fun to pull off something like this. To be part in a play, to be part in something artistic and beautiful. When I was little I missed all the school plays because of my sickness. That's why I want to do a play now, in High School."

"This only proves my point and this is the sign of a true leader," John nodded, smiling. "Wouldn't you agree Okazaki?"

"This is what should be said in the briefing. I thought it was good. It sounded like she was speaking from her heart." Tomoya said.

"Well this was fun," John stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm glad that we got this opportunity to meet and settle our reasons. It's the only thing that's going to prevent us from falling."

"Thanks for helping today…Bye John!" Nagisa waved.

"NO! Thank YOU! For giving me this opportunity to assist you." John responded.

John left the Drama Club room and began to make his way to the stairwell. He decided it was time to make another entry in his notepad so that's exactly what he did.

_Ok so, a couple things I need to mention._

_A junior girl named Yukine Miyazawa serves us coffee in the reference room, and assists us in finding a book on presentations for Furukawa. _

_Yukine reminds me of Jennifer a bit…Kind, very open, helpful, caring, and understanding. And that was DAMN good coffee. Almost pretty equal to Jennifer's…_

_Alright so Nagisa's presentation and love for the Dango Family is rather interesting but irrelevant for the Drama Club. She was able to take the same amount of emphasis and put it into the reason on why the Drama Club needs to be revived. This is true potential I see in her. She, like myself, is trying to re-grasp lost opportunities and dreams, and turn them into realities once more._

_"Dango…Dango…"_

John sighed as he heard the same singing inside his head just like the night before then turned the page to make a separate entry.

_On a side note: My mother's voice doesn't go away. The song doesn't go away. Why here? Why now? WHY THIS TOWN?!_

John continued to walk down the stairs and looked outside to the somewhat dim sunlight. He sighed again and when he continued down the school hall, he caught eye of someone putting their hands on the poster that he set up before.

"HEY!" He shouted.

The student, who appeared to be a female junior student, held the poster on her side.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY POSTER?!"

"Oh this?"

"YEAH! I helped her put it up, and now you're taking it down?! Who gave you the authority to do that?!"

"The Student Council."

Those word's surprised John. "WHY WOULD THEY-"

"Come with me."

* * *

Nagisa and Tomoya discovered the same thing that John did not too long ago and noticed that their sign for the Drama Club was missing on the bulletin board down the stairs from the floor where the Drama room was.

"Didn't we put a sign here before?" Tomoya asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm sure we did." Nagisa said.

Yukine came behind them and began to explain that someone from the Student Council had taken it down.

"But why would they take it?!" Nagisa asked.

"It's probably because it hasn't received approval." Yukine responded. "Both of you didn't put them up by any chance did you?" She then asked.

The PA system rung then the voice of a female student spoke through the microphone.

_"Furukawa Nagisa-san of Class 3-B, please come to the Student Council room. I repear, Furukawa Nagisa-san of Class 3-B, please come to the Student Council room."_

* * *

In the Student Council room, John sat down and was confronted by the girl on the Student Council, and she, along with the rest of the Council, sat down explaining to him why the Drama Club was unable to recruit due to its "Hiatus" status.

"I see, so you have a problem with us trying to get this practically dead club going again?" John asked.

"I'm sorry but that it is how it works. As we have already stated, the Drama Club is on Hiatus, and we cannot allow you to recruit members without the club getting approval."

"OK LISTEN! I respect your position, and I know that you like to do it by the book. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. This doesn't change the fact that I'm going to try everything in MY power to get this club going again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Do whatever you want however, we can't approve of any more clubs unless you do the following: You need a teacher adviser for the club, and Student Council elections are happening soon. So until then..."

John nodded in understanding then got up and left the Student Council room. "Council, thank you for your time. I really appreciate it."

He walked out of the room and began to head home.

"Dad..." He called out as he entered the house.

Nothing...


	10. Chapter 7: Alliances

New day, same routine…Get out of bed, get ready, walk up to the school path…That's all that John really needed to do in the morning, along with him constantly thinking about the school's strict council and the revival of the Drama Club, and the "friends" he's made ever since he'd landed.

Today, John needed to find Tomoya and Nagisa once more to try and rehearse and practise the introductory greeting for the Club once more. All John could really do for now was lend support with all of his experience in the field of the arts. While wandering the school halls at lunch looking for either of them, he ran into Tomoyo.

"Hello." John greeted.

"Hello John." Tomoyo greeted back, looking slightly surprised and annoyed.

"Is something the matter?" John asked.

"…I have heard about the "incident" yesterday with the Student Council." Tomoyo said.

"Um…About that…" John sighed.

"I'm not going to scold you or anything but…Even as a Junior I know that no one has spoken up like that to the Student Council in this school for…a while." Tomoyo explained.

"I'll take that as a compliment." John replied.

"At least you're trying hard to get what you want. You mean well and I commend you for that." Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh, why thank you." John responded.

"Hey are you looking for Okazaki?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Indeed I am." John answered. "I need to talk to him about the Dra- WAIT. Are you interested in joining the-"

"I'm sorry John," Tomoyo interrupted. "But I'm actually currently preparing for Student Council elections. I would like to join but it's not possible."

"It's alright." John nodded, taking his notebook out. "I have plenty more people that I'm going to try."

"I wish you luck." Tomoyo said.

"You too. I hope you do the best you can for election." John said back. "If you're lucky, I may consider you to be the "ideal" candidate to vote for."

Tomoyo only let out a light chuckle and then walked away. John wrote down the names of people he'd come to know ever since arriving at this school.

_Ryou &amp; Kyou Fujibayashi. _

_Youhei Sunohara._

John tried as hard as he could to think of anyone else who wasn't already involved in the Drama Club and someone he already could trust like a friend but he only reached a dead end. _Oh boy looks like I'm going to have to do a better job at meeting more people. _He thought. _OH WAIT A MINUTE! How about?_

He wrote one more name on the page:

_Kotomi Ichinose (?)_

"That'll do…For now." He murmured to himself.

He put his notebook away then continued to wander the school halls once more in sight for either Tomoya, Nagisa, or anyone who may know of his whereabouts such as Youhei.

* * *

Tomoya and Youhei were taking a walk together. Youhei took another unfortunate defeat from another confrontation with Tomoyo Sakagami.

"I'll get her next time…" Youhei growled.

"You intend on continuing this?" Tomoya asked.

"OF COURSE!" Youhei assured. "Just watch, I'll get her next time!"

"WAIT A MINUTE. There's the weird guy!" A girl's voice cried out.

"I'm not a weird guy so it's got nothing to do with me." Tomoya said, continuing to walk away.

"WAIT!" The girl tugged Tomoya's sleeve to get his attention. "Weird guy…"

"Are you talking to me?" Tomoya asked. _Wait, where have I seen her before. Is she the girl from yesterday? _He thought, looking at the girl with long dark hair, green uniform patch, and

"It's only natural…There's no one else as weird as you. Someone like you appears once in ten years. I know for sure I'm not exaggerating…I KNOW FOR SURE it's not an exaggeration."

"Thank you very much." Tomoya said with a bow.

"No need to thank me." The girl bowed back.

"I'm Okazaki Tomoya from 3-D and this is my friend Youhei." Tomoya said.

"Just WHO is this little kid anyway?" Youhei asked with a glare towards the girl.

"DOUBLE WEIRD GUYS!" The girl freaked.

"HUH?! Just what IS weird about me?" Youhei asked.

"Your hair is an impossible color!" The girl responded, looking intimidated from Youhei. "And my name is Fuko. Fuko Ibuki."

"Our first meeting and this is what you have to say. That's sort of rude." Youhei commented.

"I just need to talk to weird guy number one." She said, pointing to Tomoya. "Privately. Please follow me."

Both Tomoya and Youhei followed Fuko outside towards a courtyard with fountain and hedges appearing.

"You told us to follow you." Tomoya and Youhei said in unison.

"But I only want to talk with YOU." Fuko exclaimed, pointing at Tomoya.

"You said I was a "weird guy" as well or have you forgotten that already?" Youhei said.

"That's because you have weird hair!" Fuko responded. "And his entire existence is weird!" She then pointed to Tomoya.

"OKAZAKI!" John's voice suddenly echoed.

The three noticed John walk up to them.

"THREE WEIRD GUYS?! Is that even possible?"

"Who is she?" John asked.

"Fuko." Tomoya answered.

"And I'm weird because…?" John asked.

"Your…YOUR HAIR! IT'S SO SHORT!" Fuko yelled.

"My hair…Hmm I wouldn't say my hair is the weirdest thing about me. There's more you don't know and may not be able to understand." John said.

"Oh no…" Fuko stuttered.

"Something wrong?" John asked.

"TWO WEIRD GUYS WHOSE EXISTANCE IS WEIRD!" Fuko exclaimed.

"Why would he be weird?" Tomoya asked.

"Ok, you guys have fun, I'm just going to let the whole "I'm weird because of my hair" thing slide." Youhei said, walking away.

"Saying I'm weird is putting it lightly Fuko." John chuckled. "But you are right…My life is weird…"

Tomoya consciously nodded in agreement.

"So what is it that she really wants?" John asked.

"I was about to tell weird guy number one uh…what was your name again?

"Okazaki Tomoya." Tomoya reminded her.

"Ok Okazaki…Before we begin, who is he?" Fuko asked, pointing to John.

"Key John of 3-D. Long story short, I've moved her sometime ago from America. So you can call me John, if you please." John said.

"No wonder he's so weird…" Fuko muttered.

"Saying I'm weird is STILL putting it lightly." John smirked.

"AAAAAH! OK! OK! So…" Fuko cleared her throat. "AHEM! It's about the present I gave you before…"

"What?" Tomoya asked.

Fuko gave him a reminder by showing him her carved, star shaped piece of wood.

"Oh that present…" Tomoya realized.

"I want YOU to have this." Fuko said, handing John the star.

"Oh…" John widened his eyes. "Thank you."

"Do you…Do you like it?" Fuko asked delightfully.

"Hmm…" John began to examine it and rubbed his hand lightly against it. "You carved this?"

"Yes." Fuko nodded.

"This is really nice. The texture is really smooth…You really put a lot of effort into it…Thank you."

"Ok Mr. "I'm an art critic." Are you an expert?" Fuko asked.

"No…" John chuckled. "But I do an occasional sketch here and there sometimes."

"You draw?" Tomoya asked, surprised.

"Indeed I do." John replied.

"So will you hear me out? Both of you?" Fuko asked.

"Alright, what do you need from us?" John asked back.

"It's about my one and only big sister…She's gonna get married soon." Fuko explained.

"And?" Tomoya questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She's going to marry someone named Yusuke, will you both please congratulate the both of them?"

"Ok Fuko's sister, congratulations…" Tomoya said, unenthusiastically. "Ok, bye."

Tomoya was about to walk away but… "I think she wants something a little more…Up close and personal." John said.

"At least weird guy number two understands." Fuko sighed, smiling.

"I congratulated her?" Tomoya said, confused.

"I want you to congratulate her on her wedding day!" Fuko finally finished.

"So you want us to congratulate her on her wedding day?" John asked.

"That's it…" Fuko said.

"Why us exactly?" Tomoya asked. "Couldn't you bother someone else or something? We don't even know you that well…And this is the first time John has spoken to you."

"Well you see…" Fuko began. "My sister was an art teacher at this school but stopped three years ago. I only want everyone to come to my sister's wedding so I'm giving these out as invitations."

"EVERY single student?" John asked, widening his eyes.

"Yes…" Fuko responded. "If they all receive something like this they should all be deeply moved by it. It's…its very cute…"

Suddenly, Fuko closed her eyes and went into a trance like state, putting on a very happy expression.

"Give me a moment…" John said, putting the star rock in his jacket while bringing out his notebook.

"Ok." Tomoya shrugged.

John began writing down.

_Fuko Ibuki…_

_Strange freshman girl…Said that my life is weird. I keep telling her that's putting it lightly. TOO MUCH stuff happened in the past few weeks and THAT'S made it weird._

_She hands me wooden star shaped carving. So much effort has been put into making this…Jennifer would die right now at the sight of it. _

_Fuko now wants me and Tomoya to attend her sister's wedding, an art teacher who no longer works at this school. _

_I don't even know her and yet she approaches us to have such an honor? I guess she loves cute things and gets put into a trance of some sort. What does the star really mean?_

"Wha-? What are you doing?" John asked, putting his journal away.

Tomoya had a juice carton in his hand and squirted a pinch of his drink up her nose, but it made her break out of her trance.

"My nose felt funny just now…" Fuko said.

"Don't think too much about it." John told her. "Now as for the wedding, I'm not sure if it's possible at the moment."

"Why not?" Fuko asked.

"What John meant was that everyone hear now wouldn't know your sister and she wouldn't know them either." Tomoya explained.

"You think so…?" Fuko asked, frowning.

"Well the seniors are busy with entrance exams." Tomoya said.

"But…" Fuko re-established a confident look. "I'll do my best! I want everyone to celebrate my sister's wedding."

Afterwards Tomoya and John gave their goodbye greetings and left them.

"Well John, what do you make of this?" Tomoya asked.

"I don't know…And what do you think Sunohara is doing right now?" John asked.

"I think I might have an idea…" Tomoya groaned.

* * *

It was still lunch at school but it still felt like a broken record of events transpiring.

"Again…? You've gotta be kidding me." John muttered under his breath.

"It may not look like it but I'm very busy." Tomoyo said.

"Well we don't really have time for this either." Tomoya sighed.

"Sunohara, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it." John shook his head. _"I'm so sorry."_ He mouthed to Tomoyo.

"This time I'm taking a different approach." Youhei claimed.

"But you always say you'll do that." Tomoyo said.

"THIS TIME IS DIFFERENT I SWEAR!" Youhei exclaimed, approaching her.

Tomoyo suddenly kicked Youhei into the wall but it was instinctive and accidental.

"Are you okay?!" Tomoyo asked, concernedly. "I just kicked you without thinking!"

"Well after any fight comes reconciliation." Youhei replied, getting up, then walking with her. "Come with me." He told her.

"What is it now?" Tomoyo asked.

Youhei led her down the hall. On the left, there was two bathrooms for the males and females.

"OH MY GOD…" John gasped, shaking his head.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Youhei was launched outside from the boy's bathroom.

"What's going through his head?!" John asked Tomoya. "WHY would he do THAT?! Why would he try and Tomoyo into the boy's bath-"

Tomoyo angrily stomped towards John and Tomoya.

"THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO LIMIT TO THE HARRASSMENT YOU GIVE ME!" Tomoyo scolded.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" John assured.

Tomoyo stomped further away and unintentionally brushed John on the shoulder, still engulfed in anger.

"He just wants to watch you go to the bathroom to see if you're really a girl or not." Tomoya finally explained.

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're a little too strong so he suspects that you're a guy in girl's clothes." Tomoya continued.

She turned around with a surprised expression on her face.

"Are you…going to get mad?" Tomoya asked.

"More than that I'm shocked." Tomoyo said. "All this time I was under the impression I was finally acting like a girl and not some bully in this school…"

"You seem sensitive about it…" Tomoya noticed.

"Even with this, I'm trying very hard to change…"

Tomoyo then turned around and walked away.

"Well…What now?" John said, rubbing his arm.

"Let's go back to the Drama room." Tomoya responded.

"I just hope Furukawa is ready." John sighed.

They continued to walk towards the old school building and to the Drama Club room.

"Hey um…Thanks for doing this. It means a lot…" Tomoya smiled.

"No problem." John shrugged.

They got to the Drama Club room and there was Nagisa already there, sitting and waiting.

"HI!" Nagisa waved.

"You ready?" Tomoya asked.

"Uh…"

"It's ok. I haven't the slightest idea what to do today either."

The three sat down at the connected desks. John began.

"So…The Student Council is being pushy on protocol and rules. We can't do this without a teacher watching over club activities. And I think they mentioned something about…Student Council elections."

"We went to them yesterday too." Nagisa said. "They told me the same thing. They kept telling me that we can't have club activities without an advisor present and because of the status of the club."

"So what should we do?" Tomoya asked. "Maybe we can hand out fliers directly?"

"They told me I couldn't do that." Nagisa said.

"Well I don't think putting together a petition would go fairly well…" Tomoya thought aloud.

"So where this leaves us is honestly a bit uncertain." John stated.

They heard the door opened and looked over to Youhei standing outside.

"OH! Look at that!" John chimed.

"Well I heard a lot about what you guys are doing…" Youhei said.

"We're trying to come up with some ways to draw in some members." John explained. "Here, why don't you have a seat?" He offered, grabbing another chair.

"Well, I think I got one." Youhei admitted.

"Alright, I'll listen." John said, drawing his attention towards Youhei.

"So since the Student Council keeps denying the recruitment right? This should be easy."

"So you got an idea that may help?" Nagisa asked.

"Simple." Youhei grinned. "We get the Student Council chairman to meet up behind the school and beat him-"

"NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…" John interjected.

"Says the guy who attacked a motorcyclist." Youhei teased.

"That was defense and protection. Provoking violence is something else…Something WORSE." John emphasized.

"Yeah, I agree!" Naigsa nodded. "Violence isn't the answer to any situation. Besides, we can't blame the Council for everything!"

"But it's the quickest way." Youhei retorted.

"A quick way to get charged with assault." John commented.

"WOAH! Who said anything about the Police getting involved?" Youhei said, widening his eyes.

"Not only the Police but…The general Press?" John replied.

"Why would worry about the TV news getting involved?" Youhei asked. "Oh wait a minute…Your dad…" He then remembered.

"What about his dad?" Tomoya asked.

"I only told Youhei but my dad is a Journalist and that's the main reason I'm in this town." John explained.

"YOUR DAD?!" Tomoya asked, surprised.

Nagisa'a jaw dropped and she thought about the day she waited for Tomoya at the school basketball court when it was a rainy day.

_("When I was in ninth grade, my dad and I got into a bad fight…I injured my right shoulder badly. The best doctors tried to fix the problem but…I can't play basketball anymore.")_

While thinking about what John said in the library when they first met Yukine.

("_When you've travelled across the world away, stripped of the opportunities and life you could have had, then who wouldn't miss it? But don't worry, I'm beginning to adapt and enjoy my life here, creating new opportunity.")_

"Furukawa are you alright?" Tomoya asked, snapping her back.

"Wha…Oh nothing." Nagisa said.

"You know…We should probably be asking someone else…We can't just have the opinions limited to you guys." Youhei suggested.

"Who do you think we should ask? You have someone in mind?" Tomoya asked.

"I have _someone_ in mind." Youhei responded.

* * *

Tomoya, John, and Nagisa followed Youhei's lead and they found themselves behind a more forested section of the school courtyard. They were spying on Ryou and Kyou Fujibayashi, who were currently greeting their pet, Botan, who apparently came to visit them again, and they were suggesting on finding Youhei, John, or Tomoya for watching Botan.

"To think the class leader would know the rules in bringing pets to school…" Youhei mumbled.

"What's your strategy?" John asked.

"I think he should tell them that someone needs to confess his love to her." Tomoya responded. "That way Kyou may stay away."

"Ok, nice plan." Youhei complimented.

He began to walk over while lightly chuckling to himself.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" John said, observing Youhei convincing Ryou to follow them.

* * *

They brought Ryou to the roof to try and speak with her.

"I still have a bad feeling about this…The reasoning was somewhat worded wrong." John whispered to Tomoya.

"Well at least it worked right?"

"…At least."

Tomoyo then faced Ryou. "The one who wanted to see you was her." He said, patting Nagisa's shoulder.

"Wha-? Wha-? WHAT?!" Ryou asked, astonished.

"I'm Furukawa Nagisa of 3-B. I'm sorry that I had to call you so suddenly…I didn't mean to startle you." Nagisa apologized.

"That's…That's ok. I'm Fujibayashi Ryou of 3-D." Ryou said.

"You're the class leader aren't you?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes I am." Ryou responded.

"Wow…It's not anything I could ever do…" Nagisa sighed. "I really admire you."

"Uh…It's not the greatest thing in the world." Ryou said.

"I have something very important to ask, would you please listen?" Nagisa asked more seriously.

"Y-YES." Ryou stuttered.

"Ask as honestly as possible Ryou." John cut in.

"Hold on…I didn't think it was a girl…" Ryou said, backing away.

"Sex doesn't matter does it? The important thing is what comes from your heart." Youhei stated.

"Wow you're a lot smarter than you look." Tomoya complimented.

"I'm going to hell for this…" John muttered.

"Is it strange of the fact I'm a girl?" Nagisa asked Ryou.

"No…It's just…"Ryou struggled. "You're very cute and…What can I say…? I'm actually flattered."

"I've been a little troubled by it but I decided I couldn't hold back anymore." Nagisa grabbed Ryou's hands so they can cup together and looked straight into her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore…If you'd please hear me out?"

Youhei began to somewhat shake while John…

"If not hell then hell will find me here…" He muttered with a sigh.

"I understand…" Ryou said. "I'll listen to you seriously.

"Oh please…Pretty please?" Nagisa begged.

Youhei was getting slightly steamed up but Tomoya knocked him out of it with a punch in the cheek.

"Will you please help me form my own Drama Club?" Nagisa finally requested.

"Ok…" Ryou replied without a thought. "HUH?!"

They heard Kyou's voice, followed by a storage room door opening, and collapsing, along with Botan.

"HOW DARE YOU RIDICULE MY SISTER!"

She ran over to Tomoya and Youhei and wrapped her arms aggressively around their necks.

"Ryou…" John sighed.

"Huh, what?" Ryou asked, still confused.

"Sorry about all this…We just need some extra support that's all." John said.

"AND YOU!"

Kyou let go of Tomoya and Youhei and pushed John down on the floor.

"Why didn't you just ask instead of telling us that someone was going to confess "his" love?" Kyou questioned. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTROL THOSE TWO WHEN THEY DECIDED TO DO SUCH THINGS TO MY SISTER!"

"Honestly…I thought it was interesting strategy but…I could see the end and I just wanted to witness it myself…" John responded.

"You thought our plan sucked?" Youhei asked.

"He JUST said it was interesting." Tomoya said, facepalming.

"Oh…"

"Do me a favor." Kyou offered a hand and she pulled John back to his feet. "Don't do that again please. Just ask us if you need anything and say what you need to say directly. We're on even terms, I promise."

"I hope I can keep this relationship healthy." John nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you for Ryou's sake." Kyou said.

"WHA-?" Ryou jumped.


	11. Chapter 8: Shy Processing

So Kyou and Ryou heard them out with the whole request for assistance in the revival process of the Drama Club. They followed Nagisa, Youhei, and John back to the Drama Club room to chat, even bringing their pet Boar, Botan. Kyou sat on a chair while Nagisa and Kyou stood by. Youhei and Tomoya were on their knees, looking down at the ground in front of the girls and John simply stood with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really good at explanations." Nagisa apologised.

"Are these really the only people you have as friends?" Kyou asked Nagisa.

"My friends?" Nagisa mumbled in slight question. "Oh no, they're just helping me restart the school Drama Club."

"What about you…Key…Don't you have anyone else to hang around?" Kyou asked.

"Believe it or not...As of now, you guys are the only ones I can truly trust in terms of socializing." John said, looking around the room.

"Puhi?" Botan cried with slight questioning in its tone.

"Hey Ryou, you're in his class right?" Kyou asked.

"Uh…Y-yes." Ryou hesitantly answered.

"How does everyone treat him?" Kyou asked.

"I could answer this too…" Tomoya groaned.

"Did I ask YOU?!" Kyou growled.

"OK! DON'T STRANGLE US AGAIN!" Youhei begged.

"SISTER!" Ryou cried.

"Ok, so you were saying?" Kyou asked John.

"Well…Long story short inside the classroom I'm can get along fine with some classmates while others unfortunately have taken the Day One incident with Sakagami a little too far when it comes to stepping out." John explained.

"So they always pick a fight with you?" Nagisa asked.

"I can't really simplify it further." John replied.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?!" Nagisa asked, now exaggerating.

"Because we're good for nothing punks?" Youhei mumbled.

"SHUT UP." Tomoya growled at him.

"They think I'm hanging out with the wrong people." John said, looking down at Youhei and Tomoya.

"You wanna know something?" Kyou asked, glaring at John.

"What?" John asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Tomoya, Youhei, Nagisa, and Ryou looked at John with anticipation and widened eyes, waiting for what may happen to a person that they have just befriended no more than a couple days ago.

"They're right, you're hanging around the wrong guys." Kyou said.

"Of course you would say that…" John sighed.

"Like I told Furukawa, you can hang with us if you want that is. Don't bring yourself down to…Those two!" Kyou responded.

John thought for a moment…He looked back at Tomoya and Youhei (still on their knees), then at Kyou, then Nagisa and Ryou, back to Kyou.

"Wrong people eh…?" John questioned.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't do it…" Youhei shook.

"Sis…I thought we were going to help sort out the Drama Club." Ryou frowned.

"We will in a minute…" Kyou assured. "I just need to get this guy's head straight! I think he's having side effects from air travel that his brain must have mushed in the flight."

"YOU'RE SO MEAN." Nagisa whined.

"Perhaps she may be right…" John said.

"Huh…?" Everyone questioned.

"These two may be the wrong people to be around…But they do have a right purpose for an equal cause." John nodded. "I'm only here to help not just with extra-curricular activities but to build something much more here. Something that all of us can learn out of this experience."

"Did anyone have any idea what he just said?" Kyou wondered.

Botan cried with happiness as if recognizing the importance of John's statement. "PUHI, PUHI."

"It means that Okazaki and Sunohara have a good heart…They're really nice guys!" Nagisa said.

Kyou looked blankly at Nagisa, then turned to John, then burst out laughing.

"Way to ruin the moment…" Youhei commented.

"HOW ABOUT I KEEP PUNCHING YOU UNTIL YOU FORGET THIS MOMENT?!" Kyou furiously asked.

"SISTER! STOP IT!" Ryou pleaded.

Kyou calmed herself down, sighed, and then said. "Fine, let's just get this club sorted."

"Before we start, I can call you Kyou right?" John asked.

"Fine." Kyou shrugged.

"Alright, let's begin." John suggested.

"FINALLY." Tomoya cried.

"So…" Ryou began. "For any club to reform, they need members."

"Well that's to be expected." John murmured.

"They need at least three members to be officially recognized, along with supervision from an advisor." Ryou continued.

"Well we got four!" Nagisa confidentially clutched her fists.

"So now that we have the headcount…" Kyou said.

"We do?" Youhei asked.

"You, you," Kyou pointed at Youhei and Tomoya with her foot. "This girl and him." She gestured her heads towards John.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Youhei and Tomoya mumbled.

"Something on your minds?" John asked.

"…"

* * *

After school, Tomoya and Youhei met in Youhei's dorm.

"Are we really interested in Drama?" Youhei asked. "I mean, I think John alone could be able to bring this back to life.

"And yet you wanted pastries out of that girl?" Tomoya shot back.

"Whatever…" Youhei mumbled. "What should we do?"

"Since they don't allow recruitment with posters and such, we could always invite more people." Tomoya suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like an idea!" Youhei smirked. "Are you truly serious about helping her?"

"Well if I don't then I can't get any delicious pastries." Tomoya said, looking away.

"Well like John and you, I might try to help more in helping Nagisa." Youhei said with a smile on his face. "She does seem nice and hopefully that means I can make home run being friends with her."

"Yeah, let's not forget about our immigrant friend as well." Tomoya reminded. "After all, I think he's making all of our lives a little better."

"Yeah I gotta give him credit…" Youhei said. "He knows how to talk and he knows how to…perform."

"Did he ever tell you that he was in a Drama Club back home?" Tomoya asked.

"No actually…Did he tell you that…" Youhei stopped himself for a moment. "Never mind, I don't think he'd want me to say it."

"JUST SAY IT." Tomoya demanded. "I won't bring it up when I see him. Promise." He then winked.

"Alright…" Youhei sighed. "He's a little like you when it comes to moms…"

Tomoya gasped in response.

"He told me that he lost his mom in a crash when he was young. Coincidental huh?"

"…Well that's kind of interesting only we're nothing alike. He's a focused student with goals in his life I…Well don't have ANYTHING." Tomoya said. "I've just been wasting time in this Dorm, dwelling. We've both been."

"He said there could be something we can learn from the experience right?" Youhei asked.

"True." Tomoya nodded.

"Maybe something good will come out of this, maybe there won't be." Youhei said. "And speaking of learning from experience!" He then smirked.

"Don't tell me…" Tomoya groaned.

"I'M GETTING SAKAGAMI." Youhei cried with passion.

"Anything else?" Tomoya continued to groan.

"I don't know, do you have anything else to say in my Dorm?" Youhei asked.

"Did he say anything about his father other than he works for a News organization?" Tomoya responded back in question.

"He never mentioned that he had problems with his father but I couldn't really imagine the pain…The pain of leaving everything behind because a dream already built by a parent, needs to be maintained, I find it kind of- I don't know, it feels like he's not telling us everything."

"You're still smarter than you look." Tomoya complimented.

"Thanks."

"So, you haven't even told him about the Soccer team incident did you?" Tomoya questioned.

"I'll tell him later. For now, I want to focus on how I'm getting back at Sakagami."

"On second thought, you're really stupid."

"HEY!"

* * *

John was at home, staying up doing his homework which was no more than a questions and answers assignment on bits of history. Since he was very fluent in English, that task took no more than a minute to write simple sentences and used certain words.

Suddenly, the phone rang. He didn't hear it for a short while then by the time it began to play a message, he didn't get to it in time, rushing down the stairs.

The ringing stopped and a message played on it.

_"Joh-…"_

He could recognize that feminine voice anywhere.

_"Jo-Jo-Joh-"_

The same person he had a bitter goodbye with. The same person he gave his heart and love too.

_"…"_

_Jennifer…_

She couldn't even say his name on the phone without sniffling before a visible sound of a thump was heard. John looked through the one voicemail messages and found a message from someone else. He played back the message.

"You have one new message, 7:30PM."

John reminded himself what time it was by looking at the clock on the wall, seeing by now it was about 8PM.

_"Hello? Well I guess no one's answering right now. Hey John, it's Jeffrey. I hope you didn't forget about me. A lot has happened ever since you left brother. I don't know…It's not the same without you. Everyone's so…plain…So uninspired and not as enthusiastic as you. SO, I'm calling because I talked to Jennifer and dude…When I mentioned you to her, she literally flipped out. I almost got my arm broken too. ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE. I told her to call you and I assumed she would have failed miserably at an attempt to call you so you know, I thought I'd stop by and phone. I mean…Right now it's about four o'clock and I assume over there it's going be eight o'clock and you're…You're a day ahead. I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything. Talk to later!"_

John took in a deep breath…He expected a call from Jeffrey but was surprised with the fact his former girlfriend actually wanted to contact him. He wanted to forgive and forget but he found that it just couldn't really be possible to forget the dagger that was put through his heart from that goodbye that barely sounded like a goodbye.

He took one look at the rock star that he placed on a shelf from which Fuko had given him earlier then decided it was time to hit the sack.

_And that's the end of another Tuesday… _John thought, going to sleep.

* * *

Wednesday…Tomoya decided to go to the library to find the one person he guaranteed would be there during lunch.

"Hey Ichinose!" Tomoya called down to the girl on the floor, on her knees, without any shoes on, currently fixated in a book.

He noticed how fast her eyes were moving back and forward as she continued to read, oblivious to Tomoya.

"Kotomi Inchinose!" He called again.

No answer.

"Kotomi."

Still no answer…

"Kotomi?"

Finally, Kotomi began to take notice of Tomoya.

"Huh…?" She managed to say.

She turned around completely and faced him with a bright smile.

"I'm Okazaki Tomoya of 3-D. You're Ichinose Kotomi from 3-A right?" Tomoya asked.

"Um…As a matter of fact I am…" She replied.

"So _you're _Kotomi? I hear that you're quite famous." Tomoya told her.

"You can call me Kotomi-chan." Kotomi said with a smile.

"At least allow me to drop the chan ok?" Tomoya asked.

Kotomi gave him a slight nod and scooted over to the right and patted her leg as an invitation.

"Would you like to read some books with me?" She then asked.

"I didn't come to read…" Tomoya responded.

Kotomi gave a slight frown then reached down to a small, pink coloured box.

"Perhaps you would like to have lunch with me?"

Tomoya sighed then accepted and sat next to her and ate some of her food that she had claimed to have made on her own.

"So…" Tomoya began. "I've been looking for members to recruit for a club. Are you interested in acting?"

"Acting?"

"Tomoya!" A shout came from outside the library.

It was a voice that Kotomi wasn't familiar with but in fact she began to feel and look intimidated. She stuttered for a moment but even though Tomoya told her that it was nothing to worry about, she still stood up and hid behind a book shelf.

"Tomoya."

John entered the library and saw him still on floor, next to Kotomi's things.

"I've still had no luck in recruiting anyone…You?"

"I was just talking to someone now." Tomoya responded. "Kotomi! It's alright, you can come out and say hi!"

Kotomi still didn't move and continued to stutter.

"Kotomi Ichinose, the genius girl?" John asked.

"The one and only." Tomoya responded.

She still didn't move and still stayed behind the shelf.

"So sorry that I barged in like this, I'll come back later."

John left the library with a look of slight disappointment on his face as he stared at the ground and shook his head.

"Is he gone?" Kotomi asked.

"Yeah, he's gone." Tomoya said.

She poked her head from behind the book shelf and noticed that there was no one else but Tomoya in the room. She trusted him and sat back down with him for him to continue.


	12. Chapter 9: Real?

John wandered the hallways, feeling rather unfocused of his current directive to recruit new members for the school's practically brittle Drama Club that didn't appear to be lifting off the ground anytime soon. Adding onto that frustration was the call he'd received the other night from his former girlfriend, Jennifer, and one of his most trusted friends, Jeffrey.

"Yeah, we can talk. Hopefully Jeffrey will know what to do." He thought. "He's always willing to reach out for support. How could I ever thank that guy…?"

He stretched and yawned, trying to stay relaxed with the evening sun settling in the sky. Life felt simple and productive but it had its obstacles like…Again, the lack of recruitment progress. His reputation, which he constantly tries to turn down and yet students can't get over it. There would still be students who would absolutely praise John for his actions on day one while others still thought of him as a reckless numbskull.

Thankfully, no one wanted to challenge John to a fight but he hoped that one of these days before he's finished that the others around the school understand him without judging based on the rather impossible act he committed, tackling a motorcyclist with whatever football skills he still has.

Regardless, it didn't matter to him. It was irrelevant and out of his line of focus. He still had his own objectives and worries like anyone else in the school and didn't want to break his focus at this point in the struggle.

_I wonder how Tomoya and Nagisa are doing…? _He wondered. _I really need to clear some things with that famous "Genius girl." I hope that there's a chance we can become acquainted._

The one place he'd anticipated both of them to be was indeed the place he found them, in the courtyard, talking about the Drama Club and their own results in recruitment.

"…The freshman may be interested because they're still new to the school." Is what John could perceive from Nagisa.

"I haven't tried the freshmen yet…" John blurted.

"OH!" Nagisa gasped.

"We only know one." John said.

"Yeah, we only know one new student around here." Tomoya nodded.

"Fuko Ibuki…" John sighed. "Yeah, where would she be?"

The three found Fuko in one of the empty freshmen classrooms, still doing her typical star carvings.

"Oh look…It's the two weird guys!" Fuko greeted.

"Still putting it lightly…" John mumbled.

"Art Critic, how does my carving look to you now?" Fuko got out of her seat and shoved her newest carving in John's face. "Is it good?!"

"Great!" John exclaimed. "There really no need to ask me. This is a work of art Fuko! I just really like that you emphasize on the smooth texture and the simplicity that feels heart-warming because you care so much about someone. It can matter to just about anyone."

"Hmm…Okay, maybe critic wasn't the right word for you." Fuko admitted.

"That's not why we're here." John said. "You already know Tomoya right?"

"I never forget a weird face!" Fuko exclaimed.

Tomoya simply rolled his eyes.

"But…I've seen you but never really got your name." Fuko pointed at Nagisa.

"Oh. I'm Furukawa Nagisa of Class 3-B." Nagisa said.

"How do you do?" Fuko asked.

"I'm fine." Nagisa smiled. "We just came by to ask you something."

"Okay." Fuko said. "I'm ready to answer whatever you can throw at me!"

"Do you have any interest in acting Fuko?" Nagisa then asked.

"The Drama Club is recruiting members and since you're still a softmore, you probably haven't even joined a club yet have you?" Tomoya inquired.

"I'm very busy, I don't have the time for school activities." Fuko answered.

"Ah come on…You can't really be saying that…Making those things day in and day out." Tomoya commented.

"YUP. I stay right here, doing this morning to night." Fuko informed them.

"Going home of course?" John asked.

"No…" Fuko shook her head. "I never go home. I'm always here."

"No that can't be possible, you've gotta go home sometime." Tomoya said.

"I'm not lying!" Fuko assured. "I'm always at school."

"Morning to night?!" John exaggerated shockingly.

"That's right." Fuko answered.

"Never going home?" John questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Never." Fuko repeated her point. "There's no reason to go home."

John groaned and rubbed his head.

"You alright?" Tomoya asked John.

"No. Just thinking." John said. "Fuko, you didn't by any chance run away from home did you?"

"No…Uh…To be honest with all of you…I remember going to the school's entrance ceremony I remember almost being hit by a car then all of a sudden I'm right here in the school." Fuko explained.

"What's her last name?" Nagisa asked Tomoya.

"It's Ibuki." Tomoya answered.

"Yeah…" Fuko sighed.

"Fuko Ibuki…?" Nagisa murmured. "Miss Ibuki's younger sister?"

Fuko gasped and tugged at Tomoya's uniform jacket. "Okazaki…She knows my big sister…!"

"Um…So what's so significant about your younger sister?" John asked Fuko.

"Actually, Fuko's older sister, Miss Ibuki, was my art teacher in my first year." Nagisa revealed.

"Wait, now that I think about it, aren't you a repeater?" Tomoya asked Nagisa.

_The hell? _John thought, puzzled.

"Yes, her sister was my art teacher but…Her sister got into an accident and has been hospitalized for quite some time." Nagisa explained.

"Someone please tell me what's going on?" John pleaded.

"Fuko, is it alright if we talk privately?" Nagisa asked.

Fuko responded by nodding her head. John, Nagisa, and Tomoya spoke quietly together at the class entrance.

"So…Your art teacher has a younger sister and that sister had a car accident and here she is stand- Well…Sitting before us?" John questioned, quietly. "Does your old art teacher even know she's still alive?"

"I know that she stopped by the other day for pastries." Nagisa said. "And she mentioned that she was on her way from visiting her sister."

"No, no, no, no, no, we're thinking the rather impossible here." John murmured. "She's clearly of the flesh in this room. I still have that star carving she handed me the other day."

"Have you two ever heard of that story about the ghost girl who died in a car accident?" Nagisa asked.

"I THINK I may have heard of something about that." John said. "Furukawa…You couldn't possibly think that she is…?"

They all then turned to Fuko, still mesmerized in the wooden star that she was currently forging.

"Maybe, we should go to see Fuko's sister." Tomoya suggested.

"You want to go to Miss Ibuki's house now?" Nagisa asked. "Hey Key…You look like you're having trouble wrapping around this." She noticed, John putting his palm over his face.

John took his palm off then responded. "I'm taking your word for it however, I think it's necessary, as Tomoya said, we should go see this Miss Ibuki. Let's confirm this car accident, ghost girl myth. See if this all lines up."

"Hey Fuko! Are you going to come with us?" Tomoya called out.

Fuko remained silent, continuing to carve her wooden stars then let out an answer. "No, I think I will just wait here."

"But we can do this much faster if you come along!" Tomoya pointed out.

"No…"

* * *

The Drama Club trio stood at a stoplight on the way back to Nagisa's home, the Furukawa Bakery.

"I'm feeling a little suspicious about all of this." Tomoya said.

"You're not the only one." John commented. "Fuko is an astonishing person."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked.

"For one, she claims to carve those stars on a daily basis, non-stop." John explained. "In addition to the fact that she never leaves that school, secluding herself while opening her heart to anyone she can pass by."

"So you think its seclusion or guilt or…Something convincing her to stay and work on those carvings?" Tomoya asked John.

"She's probably waiting for that big moment, the day her sister gets married and begins a new life." John responded.

The stoplight changed its signal to green and the three walked along the crossing, continuing to Nagisa's home.

"Hmm…So Fuko remembers being struck by a car and yet her older sister recalls her being put in the hospital." John acknowledged. "And there she was in the school carving those gifts and inviting people to her sister's wedding?"

"Hey um…John, do you believe in spirits or the afterlife?" Tomoya then asked.

John let out a large sigh then responded stating. "Never really had the belief for that sort of thing. If Fuko is indeed some sort of entity cast from her real body, there has got to be somewhere from where willpower exhilarates. The way she uses those stars as an invitation for her sister's wedding…It's intriguing but noble. Maybe…Just maybe if we do see Miss Ibuki later this evening, I'm getting a photograph from her."

"You want to check if that girl is indeed _the _Fuko Ibuki she claims to be?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes. Anything could be going on right now." John said. "Take my word for it…You never know what someone is capable of based on how they present themselves to you. Dig deeper, find the truth, never stick to the outer layer of the story…That's what my dad always says at least."

"Well whatever ties you got with your dad, keep it…" Tomoya groaned.

"Tomoya, is something-"

"Let it go Nagisa…" John interrupted. "Just let it go…"

* * *

The Ibuki household was very close to the Furukawa household and to their luck, they found a woman standing at the outer perimeter of the Ibuki household, tending to some flowers, nurturing them with water.

"Miss Ibuki!" Nagisa happily called out. "It's me Furukawa."

"Nagisa!" Miss Ibuki greeted with a smile.

"Oh wait…I know you!" Tomoya suddenly realised. "You came to buy pastries once."

"Okazaki…I didn't know that you already knew Miss Ibuki." Nagisa said.

"When no one was in the shop that one time, I gave her a bag of pastries." Tomoya explained.

"So…Who are you going out with Nagisa?" Miss Ibuki asked, teasefully.

"Oh no…You…You…Y-Y-yo-"

John suddenly for reasons he couldn't explain, feel less energized. His head began to pound and it felt like his chest was burning. He collapsed on one knee and grinned unpleasantly while having coarse breathing.

"John! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Nagisa exclaimed with concern.

The pain began to reduce almost in an instant and John stood back up with the lingering effects of whatever had struck him.

"O-Okay…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Next thing John knew, he popped and he found himself slipping away from consciousness, landing on the concrete street around him.

"Oh no…Not again…" Tomoya stuttered.

* * *

_John opened his eyes…He knows that he had been knocked out, his strength drained and his body giving in to whatever had put him into a rather forceful, painful slumber._

_He groaned as he pushed up from the ground and stood up. The structure presented towards him was something…Familiar. It was his old High School from when he was living in California but yet, he stood without the intense sunlight shining upon him on a typical day. Instead the scenery around him felt desolate and cold. Every single part of him was pleading for him to not enter the tattered building but yet he felt the instinct of his father poor in as he entered his old High School. The halls were dark with only the barely functional lights hanging on the walls flickering. Travelling through, seeing old, nostalgic sites of his old life such as a photograph of him on the basketball team hanging near a torn out display case with trophies that appeared to have been destroyed._

_Continuing onwards towards the second floor, he began to hear crying…Crying that sounded feminine._

_"JENNIFER!" He recognized with a shout._

_The crying continued to echo throughout the halls and inside his old, rather empty classroom, there was the source of the sobbing he'd been hearing. _

_"Jennifer…It's me John…Wait, this isn't real...Someone's playing with me."_

_Hearing John's voice, the girl ceased her crying and in a spark, the lights went out. John noticed his older girlfriend stand up, growing taller as she stomped towards John, slowly. Paralyzed, John let her stand merely a few feet apart from each other and as she was taller than him now, she looked down and with dim light pouring in he could see her long hair and face all shadowed in a silhouette._

_"GO HOME."_

* * *

John gasped as he shot up from what appeared to be a bed. He knew that this wasn't his own bed but rather someone else's, obviously. The bed he was sleeping on felt much softer than his bed at his own home however, it felt much thinner than his bed and as a result of not being fully wary of his own surrounding, fell of the bed and landed on his back. No injury had been sustained but he felt rather stupid for not watching where he was going.

"Dammit…Another dream." John groaned. "What the hell did Jennifer mean by g-"

He then ceased himself from speaking and looked around the dimly lit room. With only the moonlight to be his guide, he could see that there were multiple drawings and carvings of stars hanging on the bedroom walls, and a picture of a girl…A girl he knows too well and the familiar face he'd just been introduced to mere hours ago.

John took a closer look…It was Fuko Ibuki…There was without a doubt that this Fuko Ibuki on the picture is the Fuko Ibuki he's come to know for the past couple of days.

The picture appeared to be Fuko in the freshmen uniform he's seen, holding a star shaped plushy, holding it up towards the camera as her older sister stood by her smiling. The picture had a frame revolved around it, with sea shells glued on the exterior frame and on the bottom captioned, _Dear Fu-Chan on her first day._

"If Fuko was indeed alive in front of us, is she truly out of consciousness in the hospital?" John thought to himself. "Why would Nagisa's former art teacher put me in Fuko's old room?"

John then sighed and put his palm over his head, let out a yawn, then grabbed the door knob, slowly turned, and walked out. He crept along the hallway, which was lit by a single light hanging above. John figured that since he was inside Miss Ibuki's house, and it was late at night, he would find his school case, get out, go home, go back to school and try to get some more back up regarding the entire history and conspiracy that was Fuko.

Downstairs, the lights were off and no one appeared to be around, in addition to there being a light source coming from near the front door. He wanted to assume that someone was sleeping upstairs but he just didn't have the time or nerve to put his ear door to door to listen to a grown woman sleep as that wouldn't be…Normal.

Downstairs near the front door was his school case and his shoes. Quietly, he slipped his shoes back on, grabbed his school case and carefully opened the door, greeted by the night sky and lit neighbourhood.

"What did she mean by "Go home?" Seems this is going to get much more intense. Not just with Fuko…I might not have enough notebook space for this. I just hope Jeffrey will be able to help me out on this."


	13. Chapter 10: Taking Our Time

The next day, John spent his time in class working as hard as he could, keeping himself aligned with his good working habits as the teacher he's been with for the past few days thinks highly of him and can be perceived as a role-model for some, despite his rough start, his actions after that rough start has earned John some respect.

Even with the appraisal he's been receiving, the appraisal he's glad to be receiving from are from the one's he's become close within the past few days. People he can relate to such as Youhei and Tomoya, and other people he can inspire such as Nagisa.

John had presumed in the beginning of the day that Tomoya and Nagisa would still be with Fuko, giving out those star carvings for Fuko's sister's wedding. John couldn't find them for a good majority of the day but he was still able to relax and knew the place that he could perhaps get some more feedback on this entire situation.

* * *

"Oh, hello..."

"Miyazawa..." John nodded his head, entering the second library.

John sat down at the table in front of Miyazawa and took out his pencil and notebook.

"How are you today?" Yukine asked. "Is there perhaps something I can serve you today?"

"No thank you." John politely answered. "Just here to let my mind slip onto paper, to think."

Yukine nodded in understanding. "Would you need any assistance?" She asked.

"Thank you Miyazawa..."

John opened his notebook and touched the page he was going to write in with the tip of his pencil.

"Is it alright if I ask a couple of things?" He asked.

"I would love to!" Yukine smiled.

"Have you ever dealt with...Something strange...Something you just can't answer no matter how much you want to search for that answer?"

"...What do you mean?" Yukine questioned.

"I mean defying the very law of existence." John responded, putting his pencil down. "The un-bridged gap between the dead and the living somehow forming unity right before our eyes."

"Oh I see..." Yukine understood, nodding. "You're trying to philosophize something? Has something happened to you?"

"Nothing too out of the ordinary." John shrugged. "But ever since I got here..." He let out a sigh. "Things change, a lot..."

"It's fine..."

Yukine reached over and cupped John's hands.

"There's really no need to rush...Just take your time. It's still early. I'm really sorry if anything occurred back home."

John's conscience began to wander and he almost completely phased out, thinking out, thinking about his last few days in California, mostly centered on the thought of Jennifer.

_"Good luck."_

"Key…?"

"Huh…?" John asked, recovering from his daze. "Oh…Sorry…And if it isn't a problem, you can call me John."

"Sure! I'm fine with that." Yukine said.

"It's okay..." John inhaled. "There's nothing to major to worry about. I will say that I didn't leave without my letdowns but regardless, I don't wish upon misfortune on those who hadn't shown compassion or harmony to me."

"If it's a personal matter and you ever wish to talk, I'm always here to look out for my friends." Yukine said.

She then lifted her hands back close to her own vicinity and away from John.

"Thanks you so much Miyazawa. I really appreciate it." John said.

"Not a problem." Yukine smiled.

"So...You remember Okazaki and Furukawa, right?" John asked.

"Yes I do remember." Yukine remarked. "Are you still working with them?"

"Miyazawa! Are you there?"

John and Yukine turned in response to hearing Tomoya's voice. They could see that Tomoya, Nagisa, and Fuko were together, holding the wooden stars in their arms.

"Hi guys..." John waved.

"Welcome, it's great to see you both." Yukine greeted. "Who may you be?" She then questioned, noticing Fuko.

"Please accept this." Fuko insisted.

She held her wood carved star out towards Yukine.

"What is it?" Yukine asked.

"A nice piece of work." John commented.

"A starfish...I'm giving you a starfish." Fuko told Yukine.

"Wait..." John looked up in confusion. "It's not a star but a starfish?"

"I thought you knew that already!" Fuko exclaimed.

"No...I actually believed this represented space and night." John told her. "After all, night can be peaceful...And you ARE wishing for your sister to have a peaceful, happy life, correct?"

"...Still a starfish but I kind of like that." Fuko said.

"So what are you planning to do with these?" Yukine asked.

In a couple of minutes, Nagisa, Tomoya, and Fuko took seats right by John and told Yukine about Fuko's way for her voice to reach her sister, handing out starfish so people may congratulate her on the day of marriage.

"Ah I see..." Yukine nodded. "I support you too. Do your very best." She encouraged.

"I will." Fuko assured. "Thank you."

Tomoya, Nagisa, and Fuko stood back up and proceeded to exit.

"I'm staying for a little while." John said. "I've got some things I need to think through."

"Okay dude, whatever." Tomoya shrugged.

"Don't think too hard." Nagisa said.

"I won't." John chuckled.

The trio of wooden starfish distributors left and John began to put down his thought onto paper.

_So I suppose there's clues that need digging up._

_With what had occurred yesterday, the answer is becoming much clearer. Disregarding the fact that I am told to go back home, I need to focus on Fuko's story._

_Perhaps maybe the law of existence is being mended with Fuko's very being, or maybe this is another test, a delusion to believe that a woman who is about to become embraced in the honor of marriage would not even acknowledge the functionality of her sister. If Fuko nor any other Ibuki recognizes the will of whatever energy is in this town, than this will only raise more questions, and the answers will have yet to reveal themselves over time._

"I'm done..." John said. "Thank you Miyazawa."

"Anytime John." Yukine smiled, giving a wink.

* * *

John went ahead to try and find his friends again. Going back towards his class, 3-D, it was out of luck that...Well...He spotted Fuko...But she was with only...Ryou Fujibayashi?

"I'm...I'm Okazaki...!" Ryou stuttered. "I'VE BECOME A GIRL."

"Wha-WHAT?!" Fuko shouted.

"I SAID I'M OKAZAKI, AND I'VE BECOME A GIRL." Ryou exclaimed.

"HUH?!" Fuko waved her arms and dropped her carvings. "I don't understand! How did you become a girl?!"

John shook his head and sighed. "This little prank has Tomoya Okazaki written all over it." He murmured to himself.

He continued to watch, Fuko still perceiving Ryou Fujibayashi as Tomoya Okazaki, with Ryou continuing to make excuses and reason as to how she could possibly be him. Then with the right opportunity, Tomoya moved back when Fuko had her eyes completely distracted and unaware that Tomoya himself moved back to take Ryou's place.

John however couldn't help himself and he simply shook his head while leaving a wide smirk on his face, walking forward, but he felt someone rub against his shoulder and he found himself being pushed down, face first towards the ground but had the instinct to curl his body more to where he could somersault and avoid injury.

He stood back up but even with his efforts to stay up, he was knocked back down again, and then it made perfect sense, Kyou Fujibayashi's grumbling…She wasn't pleased with Tomoya that she was using Ryou for his own silly little prank and wasn't too pleased with John in keeping him from doing such things.

"Well…I was about to, until you stepped in and took matters into your own hands." John said.

"Next time…Just do it…" Kyou grumbled.

"Yes Ma'am…" John responded.

So Kyou finally cooled off and now the group was together to now give the proper presentations aimed by Fuko.

"These are for you." Fuko said, handing the twins a wooden carving for themselves.

"Wow…" Kyou nodded.

"This is a big star." Ryou commented.

"Maybe this is a starfish…" Kyou then thought aloud.

"You knew it?!" Fuko gasped. "You're now one of my starfish friends!"

"Really?" Kyou questioned. "To be honest, I just guessed it was a starfish."

"Indeed it is." John sighed. "It was her own full effort that she mended them."

"Oh, can you…"

Fuko wanted to see the twins pose with her carvings. She requested that both of their arms were wrapped across their torso while the carvings rested on the top of their arms.

"PERFECT!" Fuko approved, holding two of her thumbs up. "They look so pretty!" She squealed.

"Yeah, they do look really beautiful with those starfish." Nagisa said.

"Opposite in nature, yet equal." John commented.

"One's a gorilla and the other's a hamster." Tomoya mumbled.

Kyou heard Tomoya's comment about them and threw her own wooden starfish at Tomoya's face, and knocked him over.

"That's not very pleasant." John frowned. "Using a present as a weapon."

"Oh…I uh…I didn't realize it, I'm sorry." Kyou apologized.

"Hmm…" Fuko contemplated. "Flying starfish…IT'S POSSIBLE."

"Are you for real?!" Tomoya questioned as he sprung himself back to his feet.

"Well, do you want to do this?" John asked. "Do you still want to continue what we're doing?"

* * *

The three, John, Nagisa, and Fuko, tried their best to give away Fuko's hard work and dedication in hopes that the vision of the students cheering for her sister's marriage will come into reality.

Unfortunately, they had to face the fact that students couldn't comply with their vision. Most seniors needed preparation to study for entrance exams to proceed towards the next step in applying for College or University.

One student Fuko seemed to mention was a girl who had been identified as "Mitsui." Apparently her and Fuko have a small history with each other, as Fuko had spoken with her on the day of her entrance ceremony.

After that…That was all…Now the day was over…Thursday was done.

"Hey!"

Maybe perhaps it wasn't…Not yet.

"Oh, Tomoyo Sakagami…" John waved. "How are the preparations going?"

"They're actually planning out better than I thought it was going to." Tomoyo answered. "Actually, it's good that I found you. I was wondering if you could lend a hand…In the upcoming School Festival…?"

"School Festival…" John murmured, confused. "I assume it's a recreational get-together set up by students?" He questioned.

"That's what it is." Tomoyo nodded.

"I would love to be of assistance." John said in acceptance. "As much as it kills me to think this is the only one I'll ever attend, I'd really like to see how it's put together. It would my pleasure."

John and Tomoyo gripped each others hand and assured that it was a done deal with a firm, short handshake.

"Saturday, 11AM, meet me at the bottom of the path." Tomoyo said.


	14. Chapter 11: Recognition

**Furukawa Residence…**

At Nagisa's house, to where Fuko had been welcome to stay for the past few days, in addition to the Furukawa's getting into the spirit and motivation of the starfish. Nagisa's mother and father, Akio and Sanae, along with Nagisa, their daughter, have been assisting in carving the wooden starfish to hand out to the students.

Currently now, that same night, after that day where Fuko's greeting with Mitsui didn't end as satisfying as the three hoped, but the truth was an unfortunate, heart heavy, stressful reality of exams. After all, Mitsui had goals that she wanted to reach as well and they had to accept that and couldn't forcefully lay their goals and satisfactions upon others.

How Fuko was getting through this heart ache? Distracting herself with her skill and objective in carving the wooden starfish.

"Will you cheer up already?" Tomoya asked Fuko with a frown.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine." Fuko insisted.

"You don't look fine…" Tomoya said.

"But…It can't be helped." Fuko said. "I only talked to Mitsui at the School Entrance Ceremony briefly. I'm glad she was able to remember my name."

Fuko continued carving but then confessed to something that came as a surprise to Nagisa and Tomoya. "I've never attended a class, I just took un-wanted wood from the art room and used them to carve the starfish in an empty classroom. I just…I just wish that I could attend at least one class…Just one."

Tomoya widened his eyes as an idea suddenly ran through his head.

"I'm going to call Sunohara and Kyou…."

Tomoya pushed himself up to his feet to put a plan to action, for Fuko's sake.

* * *

It was now Saturday morning, right around 9:00 AM, John was in his home just prepping for the little invitation and work that he was to attend to in a couple of hours…

He had already taken care of the morning shower, and had put on something comfortable enough to work on a hot day. A pair of durable shorts suitable for work, and a white t-shirt.

He of course needed something to start out the day, get fuel into his system.

For breakfast, he was able to use his own partial food preparation skills to make himself something decent to gain energy for the day's work. He took out two eggs, a bowl, a small pan, and a spatula.

He cracked the eggs so the yolk could fall into a bowl, then he mixed and stirred the egg yolk with a fork until its solid shape became more runny.

He brought up a small pan and turned on the stove, let the pan heat up for a little bit, and then poured some oil on the pan so he could spread it, and so he could put the egg yolk on the pan, and tended to it using the spatula. He let the yolk take its solid, cooked shape on the outside and stirred it until the egg was piled up on each other, fully cooked.

Now, he was ready to eat…He took the scrambled egg he made and placed it on a plate, and then he placed his breakfast on the small dining table, grabbed a fork, some pepper for the egg, poured himself a glass of milk, and sat down.

He sprayed the egg with pepper and just consumed his breakfast as properly as he could. John looked down at his egg, then looked across the empty dining table and sighed.

_I wonder when Dad's coming back this time? _He consciously questioned.

John in a couple of minutes now had finished his breakfast and was just about ready to head out. As he was cleaning his plate, glass, and utensils, he heard a knock on his front door.

"Who's there?!" John called out.

John put the dishes down in the sink so he could respectfully greet whoever it could be. He grabbed the door knob, turned, and pushed and it didn't come to surprise, in fact, it was someone who he'd least expect, the one person besides his him and his Dad who would know where he lives.

"Tomoyo?"

John looked to see it was Tomoyo, who was supposedly in blue track wear, that looked strictly school oriented.

"Good morning." Tomoyo greeted with a smile. "I see you're ready to go." She mused.

"Of course." John shrugged with a smirk. "As promised, I shall participate in preparation for the School Festival."

John put his typical shoes on and grabbed his keys and locked his house door.

"You're going to have a great time!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I believe you." John chuckled.

John and Tomoyo walked together through town without saying any word to each other. They just remained silent and enjoyed breathing in the fresh air and listening to the rustling of the Cherry Blossom leaves nearby, meaning that the school path was in range.

"So…"

Tomoyo decided to speak up and John responded looking at her.

"Yeah…?"

"Has your mother told you anything about the Founders Festival?" Tomoyo asked.

John was astonished that from the night of Day One, Tomoyo remembered the fact that John told her about the reason moving to this town was because of his mother living here a long time ago in her youth.

_I wonder if I should spill the beans… _John thought.

John stopped walking, looked away from Tomoyo and looked directly at the falling Cherry Blossom Pettles blowing through the breeze.

"She never got the opportunity to tell me…EVER." John sighed.

Tomoyo responded to this by letting out a slight gasp.

"In fact, I never really knew her at all myself. I wasn't merely intelligent enough to process what had happened because I was still too young to understand…"

Tomoyo just literally felt her heart stop for a moment and twiddled her thumbs as her mind was beginning to interpret what John meant.

"She passed..." She realized. "I'm so sorry..." She then held John's hand with both of her hands.

"There is nothing to be sorry about..." John said. "She may be gone, but I'm still here." He boldly exclaimed. "Me and my father are still standing, along with my grandparents." He added. "Can't tell for how much longer though." He murmured to himself.

"Right."

Tomoyo let go of John and re-gained herself and took control of her emotions before they could become far beyond her control.

"I'm honestly glad enough to walk in the same direction my mother has. In a way, it's keeping her alive." John stated.

"Please...Don't push yourself too hard." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Well...I have two options honestly." John said.

_How is he doing this without crying?! _Tomoyo thought.

"I could go home and call off the support or I can keep walking, and at least fill in the gaps of experiences of what my mom had been unable to show me."

"Option Two?" Tomoyo asked.

"Option Two." John smirked.

* * *

Tomoyo and John both reached the school and it was just about 9:45 AM but it appeared that didn't stop people from coming. Today was different, it was supposed to be a half day, but it appeared that the Festival preparations were taking place today. John and Tomoyo walked around the school and found that people were working on painting banners, taking out decorations, and building up the recreational stations and set ups for the activity booths.

"Where are we going to start?" John asked.

"SAKAGAMI!" A couple students called out.

A couple of students the same track suit as Tomoyo, female, approached John and Tomoyo with boxes filled with decorations.

"WOAH! Is that..." One of the girls gasped.

"The American?" Another stuttered.

"The guy who tackled the motorcyclists on the first day without injury?" The other inquired.

"Yes, I am the American." John chuckled. "And yes, I did what I did but what of today?"

"He said he would lend a hand in part of the preparations." Tomoyo told the girls.

"Well, we have decorations, and there's still more to get, plus, we need to put them up around the school. It appears that we've found someone who can do that for us."

"Sure." John chanted. "Alright, where are the rest of the decorations?"

"Here, I'll show you." Tomoyo said.

John nodded at Tomoyo showing he understood but he turned to the three girls.

"Excuse me if I may ask of you three?" He asked. "Where are you starting from?"

"We're starting from the third floor. Get the decorations so we can start setting up."

The three girls went inside the school and Tomoyo led John to the storage unit to where the decorations were. So, John carried a box, and Tomoyo carried a box, it seemed like this was going to be a long day but...John felt like this celebration was going to be worth it.

* * *

Tomoya had his own plan set in action. In an empty classroom, it was him, Youhei, Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa, and Fuko. They didn't know what John was doing at the moment so they decided to just move on with the plan. Since Fuko had wished and longed to be in an actual school class, Tomoya wanted to make Fuko's experience worth while but there was a slight problem...

"Who's going to be the teacher?" Kyou wondered.

"Well, that's something I haven't been able to work out completely." Tomoya admitted. "I couldn't ask a real teacher after all."

"Is one of us going to be the teacher then?" Youhei asked.

"No...Not you. You're an idiot." Tomoyo commented.

"Wow...That's rude..." Youhei frowned.

"Where the heck is John when we need him...?" Kyou asked. "We've known the guy for a couple days and we don't even know where he lives or have his number."

"Oooooh..." Youhei grinned teasefully.

Kyou growled and showed Youhei her clutched fist.

"Get your head straight, or I'll twist it for you!" Kyou threatened.

"OK! OK! I'M SORRY!" Youhei freaked.

"That's something I'm going to keep in mind next time we see him." Nagisa said.

"Same." Ryou nodded.

"I think he would be great...But who could possibly do it?" Fuko asked.

"If it's not a problem, perhaps I could be the teacher."

Everyone turned and noticed a woman enter the room, Nagisa's mother.

_Sanae? _Tomoya thought.

"Tomoya, who's this? Nagisa's sister or something?" Kyou asked.

"Something like that..." Tomoya responded.

"Alright everyone, please go to your seats." Sanae instructed.

So, everyone did as Sanae said. The first order of Sanae's class, she wanted to start out with a formal introduction, with everyone participating in it.

"I'm Sunohara Youhei!" Youhei said, raising his arm in the air. "Written with a spring and a field."

"What a wonderful name!" Sanae commented.

"Ma'am...Sunohara is an idiot." Kyou blurted.

"Don't say anything unnecessary!" Youhei scolded.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tomoya mentioned.

"Well it's his energy, it covers his idiocy." Sanae said, smiling.

Youhei wasn't too pleased with Sanae's comment and simply reacted by holding in his frustration, stuttering in whatever he was trying to say. So then...Everyone else made their own introductions.

* * *

Right through into the evening, John did more than helped Tomoyo and her fellow peers setting decorations. He was able to get through, with the help of those working with him of course, the decorations set up on all the floors, all posters of every single recreational activity were hung, more than half of the stands for the booths were set up, but still needed the actual product in which they were going to be serving Day Of the Founders Festival but that wasn't something they needed to worry about currently, as it could be done later.

Everyone who was working with him were glad to be, and Tomoyo could see that the negativity that John and the one's he had been working with had been resolved. Tomoyo was glad for John, all of the rumors and gossip about who he really was seemed to have faded. Before that day, they could say John did the things he did for attention and fame, but during that day, everyone had learned that John did things because he believed it was the right things to do, and it was for the benefit of many, which was true because after all...

"We give our full effort, those attending will become much more appreciative of the presentation."

Yeah...It was good day...A good day. Good days had to end and John was confident that tomorrow, his life at this school had now become more positive on those who he had not been associated with closely.

So there he went...Finished with the days work, now time to walk home. It made him feel good that he wasn't alone while doing so.

"Great work today!" Tomoyo complimented.

"It was nothing, really..." John said.

"Thank you so much for your help John!" Tomoyo gratefully said. "This festival is going to really give a great impression on our school."

"I was glad to help." John nodded.

So John and Tomoyo reached his home. John unlocked the door and turned the knob.

"Hey, I want you to remember something..." Tomoyo said.

"What is it...?" John asked.

"When...When you see a walking bear in the Founders Festival, that's me, okay?" Tomoyo winked.

"Okay...?" John acknowledged with uncertainty.


	15. Chapter 12: Opaque

It didn't take long for the next couple of days to pass for the school's Founder Festival to finally commence.

The festivities there were absolutely astonishing. John could see that his, and the rest of the students' hard work had been quite worth it. People were just smiling, everywhere, both people sitting at the vendors, and customers alike.

It was still a requirement to wear the uniform that day but it didn't bother him too much. Not like anything too exciting would happen, if not, the festival around him would be the exciting part of his day as he felt that he was part in its build up.

Before he could enjoy the festivities a little more, he went to one place that had been occupied by less people, and the place where he made his mark. The Soccer Field.

Just looking at the field wouldn't allow him to forget what he did that first day. He could only wonder and hope that this reputation wouldn't threaten him in the future, maybe perhaps like Tomoyo.

He had even thought back to all the times that Sunohara tried to assault Tomoyo, in denying her strength and legitimacy. He could only pray that it wasn't going to happen to him either.

* * *

"Hmm...Tomoyo said a bear suit...?"

John decided for a brief moment to take a little break from the festival. There was absolutely nobody on the play field while he was there. He looked out, drinking from a bottle of water, remembering what he did on the first day, and remembering what he was part of back home.

"Thanks Jeffrey...Here's to you."

He raised the bottle in the air up towards the sun and took a large gulp. Not paying attention however, something smacked the almost empty bottle of water out of his hand, just out of nowhere. He nearly jumped but it didn't take him long to find what had come spiraling towards him.

"A football...?"

He picked up the football, which landed right in the play area's range and wondered who could have done it. John didn't need an explanation...Someone still admires the tackle and some perceived that a sign for a football player...Which was partially true.

"HEY!" He shouted out.

There was absolutely nobody...No one to take claim for ownership of the football.

"Think I'll hold onto this for now..."

He went back to the festival and continued to walk observing the people lining up at the booths, holding the football, thinking nothing of it, but maybe that was the trick…

"Someone's going to jump me for the football…Just know it…"

John's words came out too soon and just as he predicted, someone was attempting to tackle him. Without thinking, just responding to the immediate, expected danger, he dropped the football, rolled over to the side, and the attacker ended up crashing onto the ground, sliding across the dirt due to the amount of force he directed in John's direction, which managed to draw attention from everyone around. While looking down at the student, with a rather large physical build, he thought for a moment and found some familiarity in this situation.

"...If that's the leader then where's th-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"…Rest of the pack…"

Right when John was trying to think to himself, a group of about five male students charged and attempted to tackle John. In reaction to it, he dove right under them and somersaulted.

He patted the dust off of himself and ran back inside the school to get away from his attackers and to keep his mind off of them temporarily, although they may have thought about tackling him inside the school, they would be foolish to do so in such narrow halls, especially with all the lively students and visitors around.

His next destination was around the vicinity of his classroom, 3-D, to check out what had been occurring in his homeroom, and if he was lucky, he'd run into his friends or anyone else he would recognize from the class.

"HEY!"

John turned to see Kyou popping herself out of class 3-D, wearing a waitress' outfit of some kind, for her position in part of the festival.

"Nice outfit Kyou!" John complimented.

"Come on inside!" She invitingly said.

John nodded then went inside the decorated 3-D, which he remembered the set up when he was there with Tomoyo in assistance to the festival's build up, with all the decorations and everything around the school…He couldn't feel more proud to have taken a major involvement in part of such a major event.

"Sit down." Kyou told John.

He simply complied and sat in a desk covered with a table cloth, and he was handed a small cup of iced tea from Kyou's sister.

"Enjoy." Ryou smiled.

"Thanks." John nodded, taking a sip.

Kyou then went over to John and tapped or rather…Struck, his shoulder with her fist.

"Did you like my little ambush?" She asked with a grin.

"…Hmm…?" John raised an eyebrow turning towards her.

John looked a little surprised then turned to Ryou with a confused look, and everyone else around appeared to be eying him. Some were confused, others appeared to be puffing their cheeks, trying to hold in laughter.

"…Uh…"

Ryou too…She was looking typically nervous like she always was but John suspected she knew something about that little ambush with the footballers outside.

"Who were those guys?" John questioned Kyou. "Did you persuade them to get me?"

Kyou chuckled slightly while keeping her mischievous grin then said. "I have my ways. I have my ways of finding you, and a way to keep you on your toes with things back home." She then moved closer to John and glared directly at him. "You did play football, didn't you?"

"…How could you have assumed that based off one tackle…?" John gasped.

"Well…It's not anyone can just tackle someone off a motorbike and avoid injury." Kyou said. "So I just made the assumption."

"Well, you are right." John admitted.

"Okay, let's leave it at that." Kyou smiled.

Kyou walked around to continue to service the rest of the customers coming in for a drink. John continued to enjoy the iced tea when suddenly from across the hall, a slight little shriek that sounded equal to the tone of Sunohara's voice, managed to come across his ears, as so it did for everyone else.

John sprung up from his seat and exited Class 3-D, and followed the direction from where the noise came from, while also taking clues from where it could have happened with people looking down one direction.

So when he finally got to where the scream erupted from…Bear suit, Tomoya, Nagisa, looking out the window...

"Tomoyo…" John sighed.

"OH!" Nagisa jumped. "Hi!"

"Great you found us…" Tomoya said.

The person in the bear suit, Tomoyo, removed the costume head to show her face to them.

"Told you." Tomoyo smirked at John. "I'm just wearing this suit so I can enforce school rules while being unrecognizable."

"I see…" John understood. "So you don't have anyone else challenge you."

"Seems 'bout right." Tomoya shrugged.

Then from behind them, Fuko walked up to Tomoyo and gave out a star carving.

"Uh…Excuse me…Will you please accept this?"

"For me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah…" John cut in. "She put in a lot of effort into making it."

"Well…I don't normally accept gifts from strangers…But…I don't normally receive things handmade, even though I do receive some gifts from others. I'll accept it. Thank you very much!"

From there, Tomoyo walked away with a smile on her face and left the four to continue her patrol.

"She was very kind." Fuko said.

"Hey Okazaki, what about Sunohara?" Nagisa curiously thought.

John looked out the window to where Sunohara was kicked out…

"Well, he's not here anymore." John said.

"Yeah…He's probably up again and chasing some other girl." Tomoya shrugged.

"Mitsui?"

Fuko saw the girl that she had previously known ever since the entrance ceremony she had taken part of before the accident she'd unfortunately been part of. John, Nagisa, and Tomoya also recognized the blue-haired student, expect, she appeared to be in a much lighter mood when compared to last time when she appeared offended and slightly stressed.

"Have you been handing those out all this time?" Mitsui asked Fuko.

Fuko responded with just a light nod.

"Will you please accept this?" Fuko asked, holding out a carving.

"So what is the date of your sister's wedding?" Mitsui wondered.

"Well…We don't have an exact date." Fuko answered.

"…If it's before an exam…I might go." Mitsui said. "Do your best."

Mitsui walked away holding the star in her hand while smiling.

"Wasn't that nice of her Fuko?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes…" Fuko nodded.

"Sure was…" John agreed.

* * *

So John stuck around with his three friends assisting in giving away the invitation carvings for Fuko's sister's wedding. There was no one else, thankfully, to attack him, so the handouts were less worrisome to do.

"So when should her sister be here?" John asked.

"She should be here soon." Tomoya said.

"LOOK!" Nagisa suddenly blurted. "There she is! Miss Ibuki!"

So there she was...Fuko's sister...Former art teacher of their high school, and Fuko was seeing her face again for the first time in a while...Kouko Ibuki.

"Hello." Kouko greeted.

"Nice to see you." John waved. "Sorry I wasn't able to thank you for letting me rest at your place. Thank you...And thank you for coming."

"It was no trouble at all." Kouko smiled. "I'm glad to see you're okay. I'm glad to see that all of you are okay. Okazaki...Nagisa..."

"First time coming here ever since..." John asked.

"Yeah..." Kouko chuckled. "It has been a while. I was a little nervous coming here." She admitted. "But the place hasn't changed. I'm glad that you three asked me to come."

"Wait...The three of us..." Nagisa wondered, looking back at her friends.

"Three of us?" John questioned.

Although Fuko was in their line of sight, Kouko didn't appear to be acknowledging her presence in between them.

"Nagisa...Okazaki...Key? Are you three alright?"


	16. Chapter 13: Fading Voice

John, Nagisa, and Tomoya all had bewildered expressions painted on their faces while Fuko appeared to be rather sad and heartbroken that her big sister was still not acknowledging her presence even if her three big friends had complete awareness of her being.

"I need to ask you three something. Have you been hearing the rumors going around lately?" Kouko asked.

"Yes." John spoke up, looking at the sad Fuko momentarily. "They say your little sister is around this school, she is enjoying herself. She has many supporters and is in great condition."

"I'm sorry but…I just don't see how that could even be possible." Kouko sighed. "I see her every single day, asleep in that hospital bed. I still love that idea that in her own dreams that she is surrounded by lovely friends. Please, if she were to ever get better, will you three be the best of friends to my little Fuko?"

Nagisa couldn't help but let out grunts while fighting the urge to let tears flow out from her eyes while the boys seemed to keep their composure maintained and stared straight at Kouko with the most assuring look they could give off.

"We will." John promised. "I'm sure that she's one of the most pleasant people to be around."

"Thank you! She never had many people to talk to, nor was she ever very good at interacting with others. Keep her company until the end of her dream." Kouko said.

"Kouko, I know it may not be the time to really ask but, I really think that you really need to marry your fiancée. I just have this feeling that Fuko only wants nothing more than to see you happy." Tomoya mentioned.

"I think so too Miss Ibuki!" Nagisa heartily agreed.

"Your sister would be very sad if she were to find out you're reconsidering your marriage because of her." Tomoya stated.

"Fuko's happiness is your happiness!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"To be honest, you're words have really touched me in a way that's just so strange. I can't even think about it…" Kouko commented. "Up until now I was still thinking…I don't know…I can't really leave Fuko and become happy myself, but I still have hope that she will awaken one day. I just know it! That doesn't mean that I don't want to be happy myself either."

* * *

Later in the evening, John was in his home, sitting in the not-so large, but yet spacious living room, and sat on the couch and twirled a pen between his fingers.

"So if Nagisa's former teacher isn't able to see Fuko in front of her even though we could, then what does that mean?" He thought aloud.

John stood up then rubbed his hand on his forehead.

"How could I forget she was even intending to marry. How was I able to miss that? Okay…Okay…That's it."

John looked over on the counter right next to the couch and picked up the home phone. He immediately made an attempt to try and reach his friend overseas for possible insight to the situation. Through some trial and error, he was finally able to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello, who is this?"

"JEFF!"

_"HEY! HEY! Is that my friend over in Japan speaking?!"_

"Yeah! It's John! John Key! I hope this is Jeffrey Earvin that I'm speaking to!"

_"THE ONE AND ONLY BROTHER! What can I do for ya?"_

"I-"

_"HOLD UP! Before you even say anything what time is it over there? Right now it's four over here so…"_

"It's eight at night Jeffrey."

_"Oh okay…SO TELL ME! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO? Meet any sweet Japanese chicks? Life stressful! COME ON! Give me some juicy details!"_

With all of these pressing demands that seemed to be erupting from the phone's speaker, John for a moment pulled away the phone away from his ear to recover from his friend's rather high, energetic questions.

_"HELLO? Earth to John Key! Where'd you go?"_

Even if the phone wasn't pressed against his ear, he could still hear his friend's voice slightly coming from the phone. Smirking and laughing, John pressed the phone against his ear.

"Alright, alright, jeez, calm down man! My ears are about to explode."

_"Heh heh…Sorry bro. Okay, go ahead."_

"First few days were a lot more eventful than I thought it was going to be."

_"How'd your first day look?"_

"Well, as planned, I was greeted by the principal. Casual stuff, you know. Then I sit in class, EVERYBODY is shocked of how well I can speak Japanese."

_"Looks like those little crash courses from your grandma has been paying off."_

"Yeah, I know. Get this! First person I meet, a really shy girl-"

_"OOOOOOOOH! Look at my boy! Already hooking up!"_

"Come on Jeffrey…"

On the other side of the line, Jeffrey could just feel that amount of sternness in his voice.

_"Okay, okay, last time I'll interrupt! I promise! What's her name?"_

"Ryou Fujibayashi. Well, over here, I actually had to call her Fujibayashi but I think we're well acquainted enough so I think it's safe to say I can call her by her first name now. She has a sister…They're twins."

_"NO! NO! Let me take a guess! If one's shy, then the other must be-"_

"Aggressive."

_"HEEEEY! What's her name?"_

"KYOU Fujibayashi."

_"DAMN! Ryou and Kyou! Gentle and dangerous! Nice combo! I think I love Kyou already!"_

"Jeffrey I'm telling you right now…If you approach her the wrong way, she will actually to try to kill you. She managed to knock me to the floor a couple of times."

Jeffrey seemed to grow silent from hearing that comment from John. It didn't take him long to burst back into speech again.

_"STILL LOVE HER!"_

"Suit yourself my friend."

_"Hey." _Jeffrey's cheerful tone of voice seemed to fade down a bit to something more serious. _"I've been keeping an eye on Jennifer. She's…Okay…She really misses you. She didn't mean to blow you off like that when we said goodbye."_

John sighed. "I know."

_"John, it kills me to say this, this late at night for you but, what Jennifer tried to tell you on the phone a couple of days ago, she couldn't do it…"_

John then sprung up from the couch and with much eagerness, responded. "WHAT…?"

_"She's moved on…She wants you to just move on. Be happy. She doesn't want you thinking about her every second of the day. Things don't last forever."_

"Thanks Jeffrey."

_"Anything else I can do for you brother, or that should be it for today?"_

"Actually, there is one thing…"

_"Okay, tell me about it."_

John hesitantly stood there for a moment staring into space, absolutely phased out.

_"Hello?"_

"Actually, want to talk about it later?"

_"Same time tomorrow."_

"Sure."

_"Okay brother, it was great hearing from you again. See ya!"_

From what John could perceive, the phone line cut off, and the call disconnected, which Jeffrey hung up the phone first. John put the phone back onto its charging station, then sat back down, let out a grunt, and rubbed his eyes.

"What am I going to do about Fuko? Heck, what am I going to do about Nagisa's Drama Club?"

* * *

It seemed rather difficult to concentrate the next day…John seemed to be in his homeroom class. Seemed that the news of his former girlfriend was still emphasized in his mind over the English lecture that was occurring in the classroom that day.

Considering his skill, John would be the first choice for the teacher to read a passage in practise and aid of the rest of the class' enhancement on their English orientation.

"…Key…Read out our passage to us today…" The teacher instructed.

Coincidentally, he had to read a little segment of the short story his teacher had given out that day, and it was a little description of a lone man living in complete solitude, away from the rest of society, forgotten by a great many but yet finds that there only remains one who would refuse to give up on this man, despite the majority remained oblivious to the acknowledgement of his existence.

"Key?"

"This story it's…It's, it's nothing."

So as to keep himself aligned with his class, he read through the short, English written passage out loud so that everybody can possibly take an example and lesson from somebody who had been more exposed to the language more than any student in that class.

Although it was a rather typical event for the Class of 3-D for John to take the lead in the English lesson, it seemed to never ever dull out. That little passion and emphasis that he would put into his narrating and readings would be more helpful for students around him. Sometimes, that was even the only motive for a delinquent to stay interested in the class but only that time...

However, it appears that his story, coincidentally, was having some sort of connection to what would later be the treatment that students would be giving his young, starfish carver, friend...

Whenever someone would pass by Fuko, she would typically try to present her invitation in the form of the wooden starfish that she put her heart and soul into making however, it appears that people were becoming ignorant of her existence...It's like she was never even there...In response to seeing this, John frantically scribbled across a page on his notebook.

_She's becoming more invisible as time goes on. Fuko Ibuki does not exist, she is not alive in this physical realm. Her poor, tortured soul is beginning to lose the grip of those that exist in this physical realm. If it's possible for the people she has already given the invitations to, forget about her completely, how much longer will I remember? Tomoya? Nagisa? _

_Will we forget...?_

John placed his notebook back inside his pack and continued to watch on as Fuko still tried her best, but her voice wasn't reaching out to students as effective as before.

"Jeffrey ain't going to like this...He's going to think I'm crazy...Actually no, forget Jeffrey...Fuko's sister...She's never going to believe this..."


	17. Chapter 14: Last Minute

The next destination would be one that John would have the absolute certainty, yet would present a ton of risk, especially with what he would be told, and the perception of another being told to him after he speaks. The place that John just had to visit was the Ibuki residence, and maybe a little piece of Fuko's work would be convincing.

So, to get her attention and actually have the urgent talk with Kouko Ibuki, he knocked on her door. He then took a couple of steps back and waited, crossing his arms, looking down at the ground, and tapping his foot up and down.

"Huh Key, is that you?"

John sprung his head up as he saw Kouko come out of the door.

"Hello Miss Ibuki."

"Yes? Do you have something you need to tell me?"

"There's something really important I urgently need to run by you. I need to put something to rest NOW."

"My sister?"

"Yeah…It is. It's something impossible, and we have already tried to tell you but, Fuko is-"

"Not doing very well I'm afraid."

John noticed how unbearable the pain was becoming for Kouko, and just hearing those words alone…The thought of the physical, not-so lively Fuko, coming back ever again was daunting and rather upsetting.

"I've already told Nagisa and Okazaki that the doctor told me she may never awaken…" Despite her showing her grief, she continued to remain strong.

"I'm so sorry, should I come back another time…?" John asked.

"No." Kouko replied. "I'm actually really thankful of what you, Nagisa, and Okazaki have been doing. Even if I still cannot believe that she can really still be out and about, you have my most sincere gratitude. Thank you so much!"

"Well, maybe this will change your mind?"

His own invitation he had personally received from Fuko so that he may be compelled to attend Kouko's wedding, was handed to her.

"That is the work of your younger sister. I know it still sounds absolutely insane, but she crafted that, personally, so that I may be able to come to your ceremony and I'm not the only one…"

Kouko seemed to rub her hand against the sculpture, admiring its complete, adoring, flawless shape.

"Fu-chan…"

She handed John the carving back to him and was completely overwhelmed.

"I-I don't know what to say right now…I still have hope that she will awaken one day and come back to greet us all…maybe she already has…"

"I still uphold my promise Miss Ibuki. When she finally steps outside that hospital door me and the others will treat her as one of our greatest friends. She is not alone."

So…from there, John wished Kouko all the best and said his farewells, then left the front of the Ibuki residence, feeling slightly more uplifted, mixed in with a bit of a head crunching feeling, and a little bit more determination and will to make sure that everything is set right.

"Okay one last person…"

* * *

In his home, John dialed the other only reliable source and person he may be able to consult in this urgent time of need.

_"Heeeeeeeeeere's Jeffrey!"_

"YO! Jeff!"

_"John my man, you're on time! How can I help you this time around, even it's been a day?"_

"You want to hear something ABSOLUTELY CRAZY."

_"I love crazy! Get beat up by that Kyou chick-?! OH, THAT REMINDS ME! I told some of the guys about those twins and they're-"_

"JEFFREY!"

_"Just messing with you man! Come on, you know me! I always need enlightening jokes to keep myself up on my toes. Fire away!"_

"Okay, so I have this former art teacher at my school right?"

_"Yeah?"_

"And she is soon about to get married?"

_"YEAH?!"_

"There are some issues though."

_"What kind of issues? Money? The person? A change in heart?"_

"A medical patient."

Jeffrey's little giggling seemed to cease for a moment. John, knowing his friend, would have guessed that he would have went from a bright smile, that would have turned his face red, to a bewildered frown.

"And this medical patient is still alive, still healthy. I've seen her, I've talked with her and-"

_"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, STOP!"_

Over the phone, John could perceive his friend was laughing up an excruciating storm.

_"I taught you well. You know how to crack a joke good one!"_

Jeffrey laughed again, but then he soon stopped and said. _"Did you actually see a ghost?"_

"I don't know what she is, but I do know for certain that she is related to that teacher, and willpower alone, has made her carve wooden starfish, has made her live a life that she thought she never would have had, has made her try her best to get the most support she can to congratulate her sister at the marriage ceremony."

_"Hmm…Sorry man, I know that you've called me for some maybe tips and pointers on this situation but, I honestly can't put my finger on this whole thing. It honestly feels li- You sure you're not dreaming?"_

"No."

_"Am I dreaming right now?_

"No."

_"Okay, so whatever you're doing, if you're supporting this person, my advice? Just see through with it until the end. Make sure she gets all the support she needs."_

"Thanks Jeffrey."

_"Alright, I'm off with the old man. We're going to pick up some kindle, we're going to light a fire, you know how we do it?"_

"Kicking back huh Jeffrey?"

_"Yup, especially now. I'm going to need all the rest and energy I need if I'm ever going to stand with my old man in his little battalion of soldiers. Ya know, as Corporal or even Sergeant Jeffrey Earvin one day?"_

"Good luck to you man!"

_"NO! Good luck to YOU man!"_

With that, John could easily make out Jeffrey slamming the phone back down on the terminal.

Something was not right…The night before the wedding of Kouko Ibuki was going to commence, John was awakened in the middle of the night suddenly hearing constant, nonstop knocking on his front door from his room.

"Who could be knocking at this time in the night…?!" John groaned, looking to see the time.

1 AM…

Dragging himself out of bed, only in his pajamas, he went downstairs, opened the door to greet whoever was pounding on it.

"…Fuko…What are you doing here?" John questioned with a yawn.

Although his vision was fuzzy, he could still see the hazy image of Fuko bawling her eyes out.

"What's wrong…?"

John then gave the clear invitation for her to step inside and brought her in the living room and sat down with her on his couch. Immediately, Fuko seemed to have herself stop crying as she slowly began to talk.

"…Sister's wedding is tomorrow…"

"I know, I didn't forget. I can still see you."

"They can't anymore…"

"Who is they?"

"Okazaki and Nagisa! I think they forgot! I was celebrating with them at the school. Candles, party streamers…" Fuko then pointed at the pointy object strapped to her head. "Party hats…I think I've been wiped from their minds, only you can see me now."

"How do you know?" John asked.

"…I just know. Nagisa's mom and dad don't remember me either, and they were helping me carve all of those precious starfish!" Fuko exclaimed. "I think I finally know what you mean when you said calling you weird was just putting it lightly."

"So what does it make me now?" John asked.

"VERY weird."

John only sighed in response, then stretched out his arms as he only intended to go back to sleep.

"I'm honestly not sure what to think of all this, this late…"

"But no one is going to show at my sister's wedding at school!"

"The only thing I'm counting on is a miracle that everyone can remember…"

"That's just sleep talk! You got to come up with something better! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART!"

"That's all we CAN do. We just go to the wedding, that's all."

Fuko looked down at her thumbs and twiddled them for a few seconds before heading to the door again.

"If I come back later, you won't forget who I am?" Fuko questioned.

"I won't." John promised.

* * *

John wasn't woken up by the loud bursts of his alarm clock, but instead somebody striking him hard in the gut.

"GOOD MORNING!"

John jumped out of bed and saw Fuko standing there with a mischievous smile, holding a star carving close to her.

"Okay, that actually hurt." John grunted.

"The power of star fish!" Fuko exclaimed.

"It's a good thing you're much cheerful this morning! Just wait, I got to get ready!"

* * *

John and Fuko were both out, in their uniforms, the only formidable attire they were going to wear, while holding the carving in their hands, to a wedding taking place on school grounds. With a bit of luck, they were able to track down Nagisa and Tomoya. It took some convincing but Fuko was in their sight again.

It was not just them however…It seemed that all of their hard work seemed to resurface again. A lot of students were standing and applauding for Fuko's sister, Kouko.

"Key...Nagisa...Okazaki...Thank you so much. I had such a wonderful time! I've had the most fun I've had in my entire life! Thank you..."

Kouko walked over with her new husband to see Nagisa and Tomoya crying, and John with a wide smile on his face.

"She was really here the whole time with you three...wasn't she...?" Kouko asked.

"RIGHT HERE." John cried, pounding his chest his fist. "We did it until the end. Until we could congratulate you on this day."

A bright light began to glow near them. Everyone turned over to see Fuko's body was illuminating a bright white, holding out her star carving.

"Congratulations big sister!" Fuko said, embracing her sister. "Please be happy! Forever and ever!"

"Fu-chan..."

With that, Fuko seemed to vanish as the wind picked up, and everyone looked on into the bright blue sky, to know that she finally had her wish granted.

* * *

Later that evening after that captivating wedding, he went to his backyard, grabbed a foldable armchair more suitable for camping, and went to the small stone fire pit. He had to get some wood from a stack lined up inside a small shed, and he was eventually able to light a fire with the use of a lighter, and sit down by himself, the fire as his main source of light in the light, holding a can of iced tea.

"See, I told you we'd do it!"

Fuko was still in his house lingering...Even if she tried to hide in the shed, John still saw her. He got up, put his drink inside the armchair pouch, and went to the shed.

"You know you're more than welcome to sit down with me around the fire." John invited.

"...I think after all this, you may be the one who remembers me after the wedding. At least my sister is happy."

"That's why I'm telling you to sit down." John said, hoisting over another armchair.

Fuko did as he said and sat down right beside him, staring at the fire.

"This is actually very comfy." Fuko smiled. "Do you do this often?"

"I did all the time back home with a friend of mine." John answered.

"Are you two still...friends?" Fuko asked.

"He's like the brother I never had." John sighed.

"Kind of like how YOU were the brother I never had." Fuko exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"YEAH."

"What about the others?" John asked.

"They're alright..." Fuko shrugged. "But you're still much more weird, in a...special way..."

"And I'm the one who's going to remember you from now on?"

"I'm going to pop in every once in a while, not just to you, but to them as well. They won't know who I am, but I'm going to try to help the best I can."

"I'll just need to remember not to sound crazy mentioning someone they don't remember."


	18. Chapter 15: Message Received

**"You have one new message."**

_"Hello John. It's your dad! Listen, so sorry that I haven't been able to really be with you as much. I hope you're doing alright by yourself. Listen, my company's letting me off the hook, so I'll be back in a few days and we'll be able to have some…Father-son time for maybe about a couple of days. Right? You'd want that right? I know…I hope you're not angry with me. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to see you go off to your new school, or there to see what you have been getting into at school. The only thing I know is my son is well behaved, but had a slight hiccup on the first day, but it doesn't matter. You're still good. Okay, I got to go back to work, but just know, I'll be arriving within the week. Bye son."_

* * *

"…Who was that?"

"THAT Fuko was my…my father."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said he should be home in a couple days."

John, in his uniform, ready to be at the school on time. As soon as he was about to go through the door, he saw Fuko right behind him, squinting her eyes in delight, holding up both thumbs.

"ALRIGHT!" She exclaimed. "So your dad is NOT mean!"

"I've told you before, my dad's not a mean guy! He's a great guy! He just hasn't been able to be home, that's all…I told you already Fuko…its survival…It's just how we get by!"

With that, John turned the door knob and stepped outside of his house. He locked the door, then proceeded towards the school path. His expectation for Fuko was to disappear after the fact he had learned between the nights before, Kouko Ibuki's wedding, and the following evening, then morning, Fuko would be popping in from time to time, to him, and to his friends. She would practically track them and react to any situation that she would believe to require her assistance...

Fuko however was still in John's home.

"…Pfft…Survival." Fuko grumbled.

* * *

8:15 AM…By this time, John would be more than halfway up the beautiful, captivating path, a sight that seemed to never dull out…Walking, he reminded himself now that the entire ordeal with Fuko was over, it was time to turn his attention and help Nagisa. The Drama Club was not thought of from him, Nagisa, or Tomoya for quite some time, but now that they've successfully helped another, they can now turn their attention to themselves again.

8:25 AM…Morning greetings…with rough beginnings.

"Kyou…"

"…John…"

"…You going to tell me where you were when we were talking with the rest of the gang?"

"About…?"

"About a starfish carving and this rumor of this "cute" girl who was put into a coma."

"Really?"

"YEAH! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Just scribbling down some things in my note book. Nothing to worry about."

_(It seems that my one and only loyal group of friends, the same supporters for that simple wish, thought up by the wandering spirit of Fuko Ibuki. Now that her wish has been fulfilled, I am all that's left for her recognized support. Even as I write this, she watches me, she talks with me…Too much…And I had her welcome as a guest in my own home. Sorry Fuko, I have to keep your existence to myself.)_

"Um-hmm…"

Kyou and John looked at each other then put on a light grin on their face. They didn't exactly know how to react to the answers they gave each other a little wave and walked away.

"REMEMBER! I'M WATCHING YOU!" Kyou exclaimed.

"OKAY!" John sheepishly responded.

* * *

Alone, minding his own business, John figured it was not a bad idea to maybe go to the library and maybe pick something out. While he was at it, he remembered by just looking at an earlier entry in his notebook. _Kotomi Ichinose. _

He could even recall from the previous failed attempt to even strike up a conversation. Even if she was mostly secluded in her own little world, that couldn't have possibly stopped her from learning of that little charade with the motorcyclist trespassers on day one.

There's a great possibility to make this work without Tomoya being around.

_Here we go… _John consciously thought.

So, there was the girl…That long purple hair held together by red beads. It was time to talk. She didn't seem to express any signs of fear of him being there, and she was just silently scrolling through a book containing a large chunk of text on a page faster than he could even begin to glance at it.

Five seconds…Turn page…

…Five MORE seconds…Turn page.

…Yet another FIVE SECONDS. Another page was turned. It was time to say something.

"Uh-"

Seemed results came faster than his train of thought. Kotomi Ichinose looked up at him. Unlike before, she didn't look displeased to seem him, and wasn't even rushing behind a book shelf. John sighed, but chuckled with amusement…

_She even talked to me faster than I could even say anything more. As fast as her page scrolling. _He thought.

"Can I call you John?"

Still somewhat bewildered and entranced from the surprise she gave him, he slowly nodded his head, but snapped into focus.

"Yeah. Please." He said.

"Have you come to read?" Kotomi asked.

"I did…I did…" John murmured, sitting down in front of her. "I think seeing you was a better idea."

"Care to read with me?" Kotomi asked.

"Just like that huh…?" John questioned. "Can I have a word with you first?"

Kotomi in response just frowned.

"It's about a little- NO, rather a big favor to another one of my friends...rather a couple of friends."

Kotomi leaned in closer to pay closer attention. "Yes…?"

"It's about the Drama Club. I'm trying to start maybe recruiting some members. You think you would be interested? You know, come by and meet the club leader? She's good."

"Hmm…?"

"I'm not trying to force you to do it, but if you want to come, great! If you want to stay, sure. I'll leave you alone."

Kotomi tapped her chin lightly buried in thought.

"You are friends with Tomoya aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." John replied. "Don't you already know him?"

"How couldn't I…?" Kotomi muttered. "I've known him for a long time. Oh look…here he comes."

Entering the library, there was Tomoya Okazaki.

"Looks like I finally managed to speak with your little friend here." John said, standing up.

"…Nice." Tomoya shrugged. "Did you ask her for joining us for a little bit at the Drama Club?"

"I already did." John told him.

"I'll come…" Kotomi said.

* * *

_The day couldn't have gone by more smoothly than it has been. Kotomi Ichinose. I've finally been able to at least talk to her. She and Nagisa had gotten along pretty well. TWO WORDS. Dango. Drama. _

_Kotomi knows what it is. Those beady little eyes in that little sack. Cute…_

_Okay Drama. Nagisa still needs some work, I'm not the one leader her. Getting into character can be a difficult thing. The only one concern that Kotomi looked worried about is the fact that maybe a role could require you to cry for real, something she doesn't want to do. On the plus side, we at least partially convinced the genius to stick around. I think we're all good friends here. Let's keep it that way._

"So…How did it go?"

"…Fuko…It went alright."

"I already really miss being with you guys! I just want to come back! You're making Fuko jealous! You befriended the girl who knows a lot about starfish."

"I'm sorry! The answer is no! I'm not going to try to even convince them you're still around. Remember Kyou?"

"Yeah."

"Well she's onto me. They're already kind of confused about the carvings we gave to them. You know what could happen to me if I try to prove your existence to everyone else?"

"…"

"Plus my father isn't here as well. That's another factor some people may add onto this thing if it becomes a case. They might think I'm lonely and crazy."

"That's not true at all! You can still talk to Okazaki and Nagisa every day! Fuko can't do that! I actually really wanted to do Drama with you guys."

"Okay how about this? If it works, I'll let you know. You can come by and we can look it over together. Maybe we can even act some things out if you want. How does that sound?"

"Promising…Promising…Fuko accepts!"


	19. Chapter 16: Screeching Pain

It had turned out that everything was working out for Kotomi after all…There were some ups and downs…Meeting John's other friends like the Fujibayashi twins for example, was an awkward and frightening experience.

Ryou was very subtle when it came to her first conversation with Kotomi. Her specialty with fortune telling via card pack was a rather unintentional, rude, beginning for their friendship, and a rude gesture towards the efforts of John and Tomoya.

"The cards say you won't make any friends…"

Despite the setbacks, they still managed to call a truce and declared themselves friends.

Kyou was rather straight forward with herself. The idea that the two were trying their best to suddenly throw someone she doesn't know at her and call her a friend, wasn't exactly something she appreciated.

"Friendships are not given, they are developed."

She was right…But it didn't entirely confirm she was going to brush off Kotomi completely. At least Kotomi knows what her name is now.

Youhei and Tomoyo were the next people she would meet. At the time, Tomoyo was in her bear suit again. Kotomi seemed delighted and embraced Tomoyo in costume, and remarked how she really loved bears…Well…Stuffed bears anyway.

Youhei and Tomoyo were still both hand in hand, in a bittersweet rivalry, one with Youhei always taking the first shot and fail, by getting launched by Tomoyo with a powerful blow. Results never change…

Although their objective was mainly revolving around the Drama Club, the gathering group of friends, Nagisa, Tomoya, Ryou, Kyou, and John were going to find out something more about their timid genius friend.

* * *

"What is it Kotomi?"

Nagisa was the first to see Kotomi was absolutely drawn to the sound of a violin.

"Do you want to go see who's playing?" John asked.

Kotomi, with a blank expression, nodded lightly and John followed Kotomi, followed by everyone else, left the Drama room and found the source of the soothing violin. The music room.

During the day it was lively with students attending music class, playing a variety of instruments lead by a teacher. Since it was close to the evening, the room was empty and the only instruments in the room was a piano, covered up for its next use, and a violin, which was held by the student playing.

The student playing was a girl, and there were two other girl's accompanying her. All three of them were junior students, as marked by the orange patch on their uniform. John stepped in with Kotomi…although the junior girls were rather surprised to be in the presence of seniors all of a sudden, they did not seem afraid of them.

"Hello." John greeted. "That was…Really…"

"Did you like it…?" The girl with the violin asked.

In the weirdest way, John seemed to slowly grin, as if he was absolutely captivated and happy. Everyone seemed confused as to why his face was frozen with delight. Kyou waved her hand in front of his face, and he showed zero reaction to her. Then she resorted to her typical, violent methods. A nice slap in the face.

"Huh…What…?"

Kyou's strike on his cheek, although wasn't a lethal blow, John still felt it, and he rubbed his head from the massive up ringing that it caused..

"Sorry…I was just…I was just thinking of something…" John murmured. "Uh what were we doing…?" He asked, gaining his senses back. "RIGHT. Um…Just wanted to say that was some great playing. I really loved it."

"Thank you!"

"But I know someone who loved it even more than I did…Kotomi…"

With John giving a head gesture towards the junior girls, signalling Kotomi to go up to her. As the student seemed to kindly allow her to take hold of the violin, and pressed the bow against the string, Tomoya nudged John's arm and asked him something.

"What were you thinking about?"

"An old friend. She-"

What shocked everyone in the room, except for the player in control of the violin, Kotomi, was the loud screech that exhilarated out of the instrument from her playing it slightly rough. Everyone kneeled down on the ground and tried to block out that eerie frequency from destroying their ear drums.

"SHE NEVER PLAYED LIKE THAT!" John shouted, finishing his own previous sentence.

"WHO?!" Tomoya exclaimed.

"WHAT?! NOBODY?!"

* * *

_Only one week knowing that girl…_

_That violin performance Kotomi put up was probably worse than hell itself. It was painful enough to remember that Jennifer really loved her music, but to listen with an ear bombing screech like that…? _

_Kotomi thinks she's great, but I can't just shatter her dreams like that. I just can't. We love her but not the music she plays…Not yet anyway. She was never ready to perform in a large group in the first place._

John groaned and threw the pencil and notebook on the table in front of him and groaned. Fuko was there as well, sitting on the ground, near the table, sipping a cup of tea.

"How was that killer performance…?"

"…Don't want to talk about it right now…" John mumbled.

Fuko frowned and she did the thing that would best suit her own interests. His most recent journal entry.

"Who is this Jennifer of which you speak?" Fuko asked.

"An old friend…"

"And this old friend…Does she like starfish…?"

John rolled his eyes, rather annoyed by the question, as he seemed to think the part with "loving music" flew over her head.

"Possibly…" He replied with a light smile. "She liked cute toy animals in her room."

"Are you two…?"

"Sorry, it's a little complicated. I'm a little tired right now." John yawned. "Plus…I need to talk to you about my dad."

"…You're not kicking me out are you…?"

"You're pushing it…" John glared. "You only come at the end of the day. Dad's going to be home soon. I don't think he's going to see you like I do."

"But Okazaki and the others will!" Fuko exclaimed.

"I know…I know…" John sighed. "…Just…Keep it low-key. Remember what I said?"

"Okay crazy…I'm really starting to think you ARE crazy." Fuko exclaimed.

"Well if not crazy, then I'm pretty energetic."

Just then, John's home phone began ringing. He looked over to it, but he felt absolutely hesitant to even go up to the phone. He already knew who it was…It was a cowardly feeling that resided in him that consisted of more fear than joy.

"Aren't you going to…Pick that up?" Fuko asked.

John shook his head, still refusing to pick up the phone. The closest he got to was just looking down at it until it ran through its ring cycle for the machine voice over to initiate.

**"You have one new message."**

_"Sorry John! I know you expected me to be home sooner but…It's been complicated. Sorry buddy, it's the rules. Can't tell you what's going on. Okay. Okay. I know that's not what you want to hear. THIS IS MY HUNDRED PERCENT GUARANTEE. Hear me out please…MONDAY. MON...DAY. I WILL be home. Maybe you can introduce me to some friends of yours. I want to hear everything, just not over the phone. I want to do this eye to eye, father to son. Okay love you son…OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! Wait! ONE MORE THING. You obviously haven't forgotten about Jeffrey have you? Well, I just gave his father a call, they're sending something over you're really going to like, and it's something you're probably already familiar with. I don't know what it is but…let's just say you won't be afraid of the dark anymore…"_

"I don't get it…" Fuko said. "You never told me there was another somebody you're still friends with."

"I never told you about Jeffrey, did I?" John asked.

"No…" Fuko replied.

"Let's just say without him, I don't I would have gotten up to where I was today." John explained. "I'd probably wouldn't have met you guys…I might have seen you guys around, but I don't think that I would have become friends if I didn't start that up back home."

"What does he do?" Fuko asked curiously.

"He enjoys writing, just like me. Only difference with him is…His family has a reputation and that gives him an expectation."

"Wait, wh-"

"His dad's in the U.S army." John cut her off immediately.

"…You're friends with a killer…" Fuko shivered.

"…In a way…trained to kill, but not a psychopath." John retorted. "If he were to kill anybody, he'd do it to defend someone else's life. He'd be ready to die if it's necessary. It runs in his family."

Fuko was speechless from that last statement. She was starting to feel slightly guilty for what she had said was somewhat biased.

"Sorry…" Fuko sighed.

"It's fine." John said. "We all get mixed up. I'm glad you understand."

"No I actually don't understand…"

"What do you mean?"

"What's he sending?"

"Oh right…" John realised. "It's either a really good, durable flashlight, or a pair of night vision goggles."

"NIGHT VISION GOGGLES." Fuko squealed.

"Okay, don't get too hyper. It's a surprise. We'll find out when the package gets here." John said.

"What are you going to do until then?" Fuko asked.

"Well…Kyou want us all to go on a fun "Group Date" as she calls it." John answered. "I agreed with her to some extent. With all the things that may happen in the future, we'll never get our teenage years back."

"TAKE FUKO WITH YOU!" Fuko begged.

"Pop in if you want. I'm not going to stop you."

* * *

It was the Saturday morning to go and meet the others on this little group activity. John dressed himself averagely, just a pair of jeans and grey collared shirt.

As promised, 9AM, at the train station. Kyou, Ryou, Kotomi, Nagisa, Tomoya, and John…All together now for this fine gathering. During the day, there was a lot of emphasis regarding Kotomi. The next Saturday coming up would be her birthday. So…they tried stumbling around town while having some fun. They looked at a variety of different stores, toured the area, and asked John if he was enjoying himself since he hadn't spent his life there, like the others. He said yes.

With that, they continued…Still looking at more stores, they ate lunch together…

John noticed something…He would have thought Fuko would have revealed herself by now. Looks like the vital moment hasn't presented itself yet.

* * *

"ARGH!"

It was just about late in the afternoon, 3PM and it looked like the struggle was finally…It was a silly struggle. Kotomi still needed a birthday present and Kyou was spending a lot of her money playing at a toy crane machine. Her rage was attracting a lot of attention around, as people were gathering to see the commission of teenagers put so much energy into a crane machine.

Kyou then tried to force the others to give it a try. Ryou? No. Nagisa? No. Tomoya? Definitely no, he ran out of money just for Kyou's attempts. John? HELL NO…

"IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN STEP FORWARD AND SAY I CAN DO IT?!" Kyou exclaimed.

Just at that moment…A girl appeared…Only John could recognize her…

"FUKO-CHAN AT YOUR SERVICE."

"Oh…NOW she shows up…" John murmured.

"Who are you?" Kyou asked.

"You seem to be having some trouble so that is why I have come rushing in for the sake of helping you out." Fuko said.

"Wait…" Nagisa asked somewhat confused. "Haven't I seen you before?"

Everyone else didn't exactly notice but John gave a little glare, trying to keep Fuko from answering yes, and Fuko saw this and resumed the way she was acting before.

"You don't have to remember who I am right now. The day we will cross paths once more is sure to come."

Fuko proceeded to take the controls in her hands as Tomoya gave her a coin to put into the slot. Everyone watched in anticipation as she moved the crane. She managed to pick up something…But it wasn't to their expectations. The prize was a toy star.

"My hand moved instinctively…Drawn towards this precious object…" Fuko said.

"You do know that's a star and not a starfish right?" Tomoya asked.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't of service this time…But I would like to be one day so until then…"

Finishing her sentence, Fuko took the little toy star and ran off.

"Who was that girl…?" Kyou questioned.

"Why did I say it was a starfish…?" Tomoya asked.

So they wasted their entire day and they ended up residing off on a public bench, with ice cream in their hands by 6PM, still without a gift for their sweet, loveable Kotomi.

By 7PM they all parted ways…

* * *

_Monday…_

_Wait, this was no Monday. This was no ordinary day. Another dream…Another roll call. _

_John observed where he was. He felt himself tightly fastened, sitting down on a chair. It appears that the reason being for this was the fact he was in a car, in the passenger seat. A blinding array of rain was spitting down on the window. In an instant, it seemed that the driver was losing control of the vehicle._

_"No…NO!"_

_John's face went pale. He knew that voice…_

_"Mom…"_

The dream ended and now John had pushed himself back to reality. It seemed like the car was crashing and it forced him out of it.

NOW it was Monday. NOW it was time to get ready and go to school. Or so it seemed…Strange…Looks like his attendance record was going to be ruined now, since it was practically close to 8:20 AM. By now he should have been showered and in uniform. As they say…Saved by the bell…Or in this case, saved by the phone…It wasn't a pleasant save however.

John noticed the phone ringing after he was done his quick under five minute shower. It was now 8:25 AM, and he was only in his blue trousers.

"Hello…?"

_"John Key…"_

It couldn't be…The principal? Mr. Nao.

"_So sorry for disturbing you…There's something urgent that YOU MUST be made aware of."_

John began to tremble and began to feel this irritable, sick feeling in his stomach. "…Sir…?"

_"There has been an accident…I recommend you report to the site immediately." _

From the other line, he heard his principal hang up…

"Shit…"

He only quickly buttoned his dress shirt and rushed out the door, without taking his school materials. His heart was beating from the worry that was generating in him, and the spring he forced himself into.

Finally, there it was…The scene of a crime. Cops and firemen were gathered around for the support of a collapsed car and bus in the middle of the street. Students from his High School were also gathered, spectating, watching it happen. There was a man being loaded into an ambulance…John however realized it immediately taking a glimpse at him…It was not just any man…

"DAD!"


	20. Chapter 17: Double the Pain

**Five Minutes Ago…**

**8:20 AM**

On the cherry blossom tree path up towards the school, walking along was Tomoya Okazaki. He let out a yawn, as he tried to process something mildly peculiar…about his friend, Kotomi Ichinose.

He tried his best to brush off what he had witnessed the night before, and what he'd witnessed in his sleep.

Those images were fresh on his mind. That blazing blue fire, the animals, the girl crying in that small room, Kotomi, a boy trying desperately with a cup of water to battle the fire, and men rushing in to extinguish the fire. One of the men, matched the face and clothing to this strange "bad man", as Kotomi described him to be.

A man who's most captivating features was his shades, a top hot, dark brown clothing, and trench coat. This man showed up once again. Only question on Tomoya's mind was…Who was he?

He didn't have to stray on those thoughts for much long, since his awareness grew with the surprise of somebody covering his eyes with her hands, and…something's pressing against his back.

"Tomoya! Guess who?"

It was Kotomi who was pulling this trick.

"WAIT!" Tomoya exclaimed. "I can feel your boobs!"

Kotomi then…for reasons Tomoya couldn't exactly grasp on, talked in this impression of a Russian Gymnist.

"KOTOMI! You're standing so close to me that I can feel your boobs pressed against my back!"

So she released Tomoya and stood back putting her arms over her chest.

"Wow…My heart is beating really fast…" Kotomi shivered.

"Okay…Who's the one who dared you to pull such a dirty trick?" Tomoya demanded.

It didn't take too long to see who it was…

"I believe that was ME!"

"Kyou…" Tomoya groaned.

"Why would you make such a sweet girl pull a move like that?" Tomoya questioned.

"KYOU!"

It seemed that her answer would be delayed and put on hold, and since Kyou was holding Kotomi's pack, she returned it. Nagisa came running looking absolutely daunted as she hyperventilated from the strength she needed to gather in order to sprint to them.

"Ryou takes the bus every morning right?" She vividly asked.

"Yeah…Every day." Kyou responded.

"She's normally on the bus at this time right?"

"Yeah…Wait…what's wrong?"

"THERE'S BEEN A BUS ACCIDENT AT THE INTERSECTION!" Nagisa exclaimed. "What if…What if…"

"NO WAY!" Kyou shouted. "There's no way I wouldn't know my sister would have gotten hurt!"

Kyou immediately dashed away to rush towards the scene and everyone else seemed to follow along, to see if her sister was in critical condition, or if the time had prematurely come for her passing.

A large crowd of students were gathering to see what was happening. Firemen and police officers had arrived in response to the carnage of a wrecked car and a turned over bus.

There was a single man who was being loaded into an ambulance. At the side, there was another man dressed in a uniform that would match the bus drivers, and he seemed absolutely guilty and distraught from the accident he had been part of, and had a factor in causing it.

"Oh no…This looks terrible…" Nagisa shook.

"GUYS!"

Kyou was relieved…There was Ryou, calling out to them from within the crowd…

"Ryou…" Kyou exhaled, embracing her. "Weren't you on the bus?" She then asked, pulling her sister away.

"No…I took another bus because the roads were crowded. I was nearly late for the bus stop." Ryou explained.

"Wait…Who…Who's being loaded in the ambulance?" Tomoya asked.

"It was the…driver…in that car." Ryou said.

"DAD!"

Upon hearing the uproar of their friend, John Key, they turned back to the scene. John was trying to rush the assistants loading the man in the ambulance, but other officers were rushing in to restrain him.

"DAD! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Although he was yelling this out in English rather than Japanese, every single student could feel the pain in his voice. There was not a single soul who couldn't recognize the cry of despair, panic of seeing a loved one injured.

Just like that, they saw the officers' restraint methods being taken too far. Like he was something insignificant, they threw John away from the ambulance as he watched it speeding away. From there, everyone…everyone saw him run away from the scene roaring in absolute anger.

Not long after that, they would see the second outburst of another student. Kotomi…In shock, she collapsed to her knees while dropping her school parcel, and began to bawl, repeating over and over…

"I'll be good! I'll be good! I WILL!"

Although the thought of seeing John Key absolutely outraged with his father being carried away for medical treatment was still fresh in their minds, Tomoya, Kyou, Nagisa, and Ryou, tried their best to help the friend that within range. She helped her up back towards the school for a visit to the school infirmary.

Next course of action, was their intention to help out John. Kotomi Ichinose and John Key…Two mysterious, unanswered cases when it comes to those emotional outbursts. Both of them were just as important…

Things would get more complicated as they gathered information from the infirmary doctors, that Kotomi had left school grounds. The piece of information was from an adviser that was watching over Kotomi. They were able to get as much as an address from the teacher and that was it. There was nothing for John Key. No address or phone number she could provide, as it wasn't in her "obligation".

Lucky for them however, Tomoyo Sakagami came to their aid. Although she did see John when he and Tomoya were helping Kotomi find friends to be with, the last time they really had a serious talk was that morning setting up the School Festival. She remembered that one very well, and that did not seem to be helping the situation. As far as she was concerned, John's mother was dead and now his father is being hospitalized.

Now, for the sake of their two friends, all of them need to try their best if they were going to discover the truth.

* * *

_Fuck. My. Life. FUCK IT. _

_I've been beaten up so much that I should have just stayed down and let the oppression decide my fate. I honestly can't believe it...My father, Jonah Key, is now hospitalized in another hospital that's at least an hour and a half away._

_I want to really believe that there aren't any accidents but these things are just way too much. First mom, then my home, now my own father..._

_That's not the end of it. Chief Director of my Dad's company contacted me via E-mail and sent me a classified document marked "Ichinose."_

_It contains very sophisticated, yet simplified ideas that makes it look dumbed down compared to an original copy. Ideas of this..."Other world" created as a result of the creation of the world we live in. Something that we cannot see with our own eyes exists only to the acknowledgment of scientific preachers and theorists._

_I got to dig deeper. The damage has already been done. Kotomi needs our help, and I'm always ready. _


	21. Chapter 18: Preservation

It felt like a walk through a mystical veil of the past for Tomoya Okazaki. In the dim, orange glowing sunset, walking around the back of Kotomi's house, walking through the narrow path surrounded by a couple of tall hedges, following a butterfly as if it was a guide.

_"The day before yesterday I saw a rabbit."_

Hearing Kotomi's voice in his head, memories began to come back and Tomoya gasped as if he could envision this rather under maintained yard in bright sun light, in better shape. Letting himself through the sliding door, he looked around and scanned the room. Everything in this house felt so familiar, and yet he couldn't even grasp on what that nostalgic feeling was.

_"The day before yesterday I saw a rabbit. The day before that, it was a deer. And today...It's you."_

He found her. She was sitting in a room surrounded with little bits and pieces of paper. It was...tragic to see the one common thing spread around these bits and pieces of paper that were all articles and newspaper clippings.

_It's just like what the man said... _Tomoya thought.

Kotomi's parents were dead. This "bad man" was not so bad after all. He just cared for Kotomi and none of them seemed to realize it. Now that he was here, and Tomoya was supposedly the only one who would be able to speak to Kotomi was himself. She was right there, on her knees looking down at the floor in shame, all Tomoya needed to do was speak up.

"We've met before..." Tomoya began to speak. "We met when we were younger. You knew who I was from the beginning, why didn't you say anything?"

"The first time I saw you in the library I was...I was overjoyed." Kotomi sighed. "I was happy to see that boy from my early days come back to me. But then I realized you didn't know who I was but you were able to become friends with me all over again. You've shown me your kindness, you've shown me many more friends...I...wasn't sure if I wanted you to remember or if I wanted you to forget."

"..."

* * *

The walk to the house of John Key was a rather nerve-wracking experience. Tomoyo Sakagami, with each passing step, felt her heart pumping atrociously and the quiet street around her growing more silent than the silence already present. She was not alone while feeling the heart ache slowly increase. The Fujibayashi twins had also accompanied her, but they were not as efficient at concealing their grief. As Ryou almost began to burst into tears, holding her big sister, Kyou, just as they were within range of the front door.

Everyone remained calm, took deep breaths, and Tomoyo rang the door bell. They waited for five minutes, there was no answer. With the silence of the neighborhood, small frequencies of undetectable sounds could be heard. One such sound was the cracking of sparks, as if chipping away at wood from fire. It was coming from the backyard.

"Let's go around back." Tomoyo suggested.

Going around back, they scaled along the fence of John's property, and before entering through the gate, they looked around to make sure they were not raising any suspicion with people who may happen to pass by a group of teenage girls acting sneaky.

"I'm not the only one hearing that...Am I?" Kyou asked.

Tomoyo went in first, pushing the gate gently, that not a single squeak was heard out of it. From what Kyou was able to hear, and what the three were soon able to now see was John. The crackle of wood and the snoring was absolutely clear, as now they could see John, sitting on a foldable arm chair, fast asleep, with a dim fire lit, contained within a stone fire pit.

"He looks so..." Ryou gasped.

"Relaxed?" Kyou asked, trying to finish her sister's statement for her.

"No..." Tomoyo said, shaking her head.

John WAS sleeping. It was however, seemingly obvious, with him twitching at some points, he wasn't having such pleasant dreams. It seemed normal, as anyone who would try to sleep the same day a certain person close to them was at close proximity to death, would have difficulties sleeping the night it occurred.

"Looks like dinner's ruined..." Kyou groaned, noticing a portable grill top placed over the fire.

There was a bun sliced in two, and one round hamburger. Both were completely dark, burnt to a crisp, which was not so delectable for anybody.

"Hey...Hey John..."

Kyou was trying to gently shake John, trying to wake him up but he wasn't opening his eyes or responding.

"M-Maybe we should just go..." Ryou said.

"Five minutes Fujibayashi." Tomoyo sternly whispered to Kyou. "FIVE. MINUTES."

"Okay, okay..." Kyou raised her hands in defense.

"SIS." Ryou exclaimed. "What are you-"

"I'm just going inside. No big deal."

Ryou threw her arms up in the air in defeat and followed along with her sister, leaving Tomoyo with the sleeping John. Looking at John, she sighed, and rubbed her hand against his cheek.

"I'm so sorry..."

"DAD!"

Tomoyo nearly jumped back, surprised, not being able to foresee John suddenly burst himself out of his sleep. John however, accidentally shifted his weight too much towards the back of his chair, and fell backwards as a result, but soon rolled himself over and picked himself up before Tomoyo could help him.

"...Is that you Tomoyo, or am I just seeing pretty things again?" John said, slurring on his words.

"It's me...don't worry." Tomoyo assured, blushing slightly.

John let out a sigh of relief, putting his hands on his hips, still surprised to wake up to her in his yard. Also given the fact, he fell asleep in the middle of trying to cook his dinner. Putting his armchair back up, he groaned.

"Dammit...Looks like I left it on too long..."

Giving off an embarrassed look, his face turned completely red as he heard his stomach growl rather loudly. He un-enthusiastically dumped his burnt dinner into the fire, and then took a bottle of water and poured it on the fire.

"I'm going back inside..." John said. "I just want to sleep."

"Let me make you something first." Tomoyo offered.

"Nah...It's fine..." John sighed.

Walking over to his door, he reached out to the handle to slide it open, but from the inside, someone opened it.

"HEY!"

It was Kyou, and her sister, Ryou, was beside her.

"...Hi Kyou...Ryou..."

With little energy, he dragged himself back inside the house and turned to face the three girls.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said, closing the door.

"WAIT! YOU DIDN'T EAT!" Kyou yelled.

"I think it's best if we just leave." Tomoyo said.

* * *

"Just because things cannot be proven scientifically, you must not laugh at miracles."

Those were her father's exact words. Kotomi Ichinose's time in her childhood was a pleasant, yet heart aching memory. Her loving mother and father, the lovely garden she once had, spending time with a unique boy…Tomoya Okazaki. It was all a working symphony of life for her. Many little bits and pieces of a melody, flowing co-existent together, unseen by the average man, exists and builds up the world they see. This wisdom was a wisdom only Kotomi's father could express so passionately.

However…this loving sense of passion and wisdom from such a humble mother and father would not last as their fates would be sealed in the plane crash that ended their lives, and began a new world of grief and pain for Kotomi, both for the persecution of the man who had been trying to get into contact with her for years, and for her parent's death. What came next was…the final draw…the final draw of Kotomi's regret and the fruitful friendship that existed between Tomoya and Kotomi, in addition to why Kotomi collected articles and pieces of books containing her mother and father's name.

Tomoya alone would perceive the expression and purpose to collecting these paper.

"I had started collecting the articles about my mother and father and put them up on the wall so that I may be able to atone for my sin but after a while that didn't feel like enough, so whenever I saw their names in a book, I cut it out and put it up on the wall. I then tried to study as hard as I could to follow in mother and father's footsteps. They had always used the most beautiful words to explain how the world was formed and I think that's something everyone should know but it's something no one else can duplicate not even…not even me…If I didn't collect the articles, God would not have forgiven me for burning my parent's thesis years ago."

That was that…

"Kotomi…" Tomoya murmured.

"I don't want to go through like that ever again. I don't want to lose another loved one…Please…I need to be alone right now…And…"

"Yes Kotomi…?"

"Make sure he is okay…"

* * *

"John…John Key…Key…?"

It was the morning after John had seen his father crash in that brutal accident. Calling down to him was Tomoyo. Over her uniform, she was wearing a pink apron.

"…I made breakfast for you."

Although she smiled, John did not. It looked like he was trying but, it wouldn't surprise Tomoyo one bit to see him so numb, unable to express any feeling.

"…Okay." John gloomily let out.

Still in his pajamas, John only stepped up from his bed and walked down with Tomoyo to the dining table. On the table, on top of a tray, there was a warm aroma coming from a bowl of freshly steamed rice, a hot bowl of miso soup, cut up pieces of beef, and little stacks of sliced cucumber on the side.

"…Wow…" John mumbled. "You didn't have to…thank you…"

"It was the least I could do." Tomoyo smiled.

Hesitantly, John sat down in the chair and looked down at the food, grabbing the pair of chopsticks in front of him. Tomoyo saw it…tears were starting to form in his eyes again, but he was trying hard to keep them from flowing out, and with one more blink, he swallowed his grief, and ate while Tomoyo rubbed his back.

"We're all here…don't worry, we'll get through this everything is going to be alright…" Tomoyo assured.

"…How is Ichinose…?" John asked unexpectedly.

"…Uh…" Tomoyo was slightly surprised by the sudden question but regained her focus. "Okazaki went to her home yesterday."

"Hmm…"

"This is a lot to take in John…You're asking about someone else's sadness and-"

"Don't worry, I'm used to sudden change." John interrupted. "Besides, I won't allow this to keep me down...I'm giving all the help I can give while I still have the strength to do it."

"Okay..." Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "And we'll be beside you every step of the way."

* * *

Walking into his classroom, the atmosphere felt truly compressed as John entered the room, seeing some of his other classmates already there. He could only sigh as he sat far away from them at his own seat. It was like the first day of entering this school, replacing the questions with...more questions, and replacing doubts and gossip with pity and grief. Low and behold, it was the result of the day after the incident of the crash John's father had been apart of.


	22. Chapter 19: Swallowing the Grief

The end of the day, after that slow drag on of a day, instead of getting together with his friends to discuss...anything...he dressed himself in a school standard track suit and decided to take a couple laps around the soccer field.

Running gave him time to think drastically. Although he was concerned as to what he was now going to do since his father, his last "able" legal guardian, is now hospitalized, how much longer before authorities take him in. There were options, but these options were so brittle and so improbable that it would be difficult to make arrangements. He felt pretty stuck, he felt trapped. He never hated or blamed his own father for what he might have to go through, but yet he needed to look somewhere.

He could only look at his dad for the one person that could care for him until he was fully capable of living on his own. Again, hospitalization was going to be a long process to get through before his father could fully be recovered and released. The only reason he was not able to look to the one who had typically taken care of him for the many years, as a favor to his father, was because she was old and delicate. She could not afford to travel in her state. Yes, his grandmother unfortunately, was someone who could not support him at this time, and ironically, John's grandmother would have needed him more than he needed her.

He did not deny the certainty of his friends but he still needed his distance from them. He also could not forget his friends back home. He had plenty of people he'd be able to talk to, such as his former teammates he had bonded with whilst playing on sports, along with other associates he had come to know with some extra-curricular activities he has taken part in, such as Drama.

John's best friend however was the person he really could consult.

Jeffrey Earvin. He's had John Key's back for what felt like a lifetime even if it was just a mere four years. Meeting Jeffrey was the equivalent of angels coming down from heaven and blessing a man, giving him the strength to persevere in his struggles.

Jeffrey was not as holy as an angel, but he sure was an epic savior and inspiration that gave John that extra bit of an edge when it came to his social life, and in a way, competitive life.

John was a better speaker and more passionate, blunter because of him, but using these skills would have to take some time. The Drama Club was something that was still in his mind but it was still something he would have to leave off to the side for the time being until he can receive confirmation of his father's condition, his chances at recovery. The true question was what his father was doing with that research.

As for Kotomi's suffering however…That was a whole new mystery on its own. Only little summarizations of theories and notes from her parents was the only lead he can work off of until he would find out why she was suffering altogether. He still had his own suspicions but he still needed confirmation as to what it was as the notes he had received did not include confirmation of death.

* * *

The sun was glowing a light orange and the sun was now about to descend over the horizon.

He only thought of doing one thing, and that was to possibly get the answers he needed from Kotomi, and that would only mean for him to go to her house, which he did not have an address for. So…even if he left his friends completely confused and dumbfounded with the incident along with the reaction John had given, he would inevitably have to apologize and maybe explain himself while getting the information he needs in a co-operative manner.

To start, he went to the only place he could possibly visit, if not Youhei Sunohara at the Male Dormitory. But the only residence he currently had knowledge on its location was the Furukawa residence. He hadn't been there for quite some time and the last conversation he remembered having with the parents of Nagisa Furukawa was something in regards to a job, and Drama.

He sighed, looking up ahead down the dimly lit street, as night had fallen by the time he was able to see the sign on the side of the house: **Furukawa Bread. **

Without any issue or protest with himself, John entered the store. Reminding himself of the parents, Akio and Sanae Furukawa. John started to browse all the different kinds of peculiar looking bread stacked up on display, as no one was at the front counter attending the register.

With the sounds of family chatter coming from behind the curtain that split the boundaries of the home and the shop, John wasn't ready to turn around yet.

"Akio! I think we have a visitor!" Sanae's voice echoed from within the home.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was that Okazaki kid again…" Akio grunted, coming out to the shop to see John Key standing there. Akio widened his eyes and surprised. "Well…It's been a while."

As much as John wanted things to really kick off with an enlightening feeling in the room, it didn't seem possible given his tragedy being thrown around. It was inevitable, being a friend of Nagisa's, and it being an accident that caused a lot of disruption in the local town, they would have heard about it.

"So…" John murmured, clapping his hands together a single time. "Is the shop doing okay?"

"…Yeah…" Akio shrugged. "What about you? You don't look so good."

"We heard about what happened to your father from Nagisa…We're so sorry." Sanae said.

"Don't worry, he's fine…" John lied confidentially. "I'M fine. I'm just getting along fine at home. Yeah…YEAH!"

With a laughably terrible attempt to hide his grief, John turned his whimpering into laughter. He was laughing uncontrollably, while sounding rather upset.

"OKAY." Akio exclaimed putting his hands on John's shoulders. "Just calm down, come inside. Talk to us about it."

"I just only came to-"

"Come on!" Akio repeated himself.

Akio Furukawa tried forcefully to pull John Key into the residence but, keeping himself rigid, he refused to budge.

"Akio, honey, maybe you should just let the boy go home…" Sanae said.

"SANAE!" Akio whined. "I just want to talk! Just give him some comfort! Words of advice! Consultation!"

"I know you do Akio." Sanae spoke more sternly. "But maybe our friend may not have exactly came for that kind of thing."

"Look." John said, releasing himself from Akio's grip. "I really appreciate your concern. All of it. Thank you but she is right, I just need some info from your daughter regarding another friend."

"Oh…okay…" Akio nodded. "N-"

"But," John interrupted Akio before he could call his daughter. "I will DEFINITELY save the other conversation you want to have for another day. Today's really not such a good day."

"Okay…" Akio sighed.

"But don't stress yourself out." Sanae advised. "The last thing I want is to see you as is…someone who's not really able to live. I don't want to see you sad, especially-"

"ESPECIALLY." Akio cut in front of Sanae's statement. "When I heard good passion and inspiration from my daughter coming from a guy named John Key. It'd make me feel depressed to see the same guy suddenly…vanish because he's run out of fuel."

"I'm not going to vanish." John replied. "I've just been on break for a little while. It's not just me who's going through some trouble at the moment...Well we all have trouble but hers is a little more drastic, more appealing."

"And that's why you came here? To maybe lend a hand to the one in trouble?" Akio asked.

"That was it." John nodded

"NAGISA!" Akio called out.

"Coming Dad!" Nagisa called back.

Nagisa came to the front. She would have heard John's voice with the mix of her parent's. This was actually the first time since she would have seen him since the entire incident, along with the day that has just gone by. Nagisa was particularly nervous to even see him. All day, even if she was able to catch a glimpse of him, there was nothing but gloom on his face.

"Where's Ichinose's home?" John immediately asked Nagisa.

"…Huh…?" Nagisa blurted out with confusion.

"KOTOMI!"

The Furukawas were stunned from John's sudden outburst. Akio and Sanae were only able to shiver from it, and Nagisa, who understood John's goal and situation, she still made her best attempt to assist him.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-follow m…m…me…"

* * *

Alas, Nagisa had lead John down the road towards Kotomi's home. They were only walking together and they tried to discover each other's point of view.

"I'm sorry…I kind of lost it…"

"…I should be sorry…" Nagisa whimpered. "I should have just…" She tried her hardest to resist the urge to cry and continued. "I should have just helped you when the officers threw you to the side like that."

"Don't be sorry." John said. "I probably would have done the same thing in their position."

"…Why…?" Nagisa asked, still whimpering.

"They were just doing their jobs…" John sighed. "I was just trying to do mine but…officers of the law are still something not everyone, including myself, can't resist."

"…"

"I'm grateful however. Experts are taking care of my dad now. That's when I know they had done their job right."

"Hmm…"

Within the next few minutes, they were within range of Kotomi Ichinose's home. Just that large house and that tall hedge surrounding a part of the backyard and a small fence lined up against the hedge, with a gate usable for entrance.

It appeared that someone was already inside the backyard, and he was bent down on the ground, pulling out wack rows of grass with his bare hands.

"Okazaki!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Tomoya looked up at them, then got up and walked over. "…Nagisa…? John…? What are you doing here?"

"I want to help." John immediately responded.

"Wait, are you alright?"

John grabbed hold of the top of the fence and climbed over. Which seemed strange since they both Nagisa and Tomoya were thinking, _"Why didn't he just go through the door?"_

"I want to help." John repeated. "Come on."

John understood Kotomi's situation just as broadly as Nagisa and Tomoya. The only pieces he was missing was the confirmation of death for the Ichinose parents. The only thing John knew at this point was, he needed to make sure that when the time came for Kotomi's birthday to be celebrated, he may received the answers he is pursuing.

He may be able to swallow his grief and help out another in their grief for the time being, but for how much longer? He could not guess.


	23. Chapter 20: Status Quo

**Is anyone still around...? **

**Please let me know... **

**I do apologize...**

**Still interested...?**

**Let me know...**

**Please...?**

**~Buffalo.**

* * *

One tug at a time, bits of Kotomi's yard was being groomed. Those outgrown, lingering strays of grass would be pulled out and stuffed into garbage bags by Tomoya and John.

It was boring, it was slow, and a little awkward, but they were doing some good for their currently, grief filled friend. She needed to have a great birthday party but on the contrary, Tomoya needed some closure from the memories that he shared with Kotomi, and he needed to take the small, but effective steps to understand what John was going through.

Like him however, John had lost his mother in a car accident. Unlike him however, the same incident would resurface years later to try and take his father's life, which now hangs on the balance of a withered thread.

"So uh…you knew Kotomi before all of this?" John asked, sitting down on break.

"I knew her back then but…" Tomoya hesitantly responded, drinking some water beside him.

"I guess you must have forgotten about her huh?" John inquired.

"I did." Tomoya sighed. "My memory is a little faded but it's starting to come back."

"Whatever you do…okay? Do not forget, but also remember to forgive." John advised.

"…That's how you're dealing with your own situation…?" Tomoya questioned.

"He's going to make it. He has to." John stiffened up while sighing.

"Are you sure you're okay? I might stay a little bit and continue working on the yard. I really appreciate it!"

"…If you want, okay. And it was no problem."

Tomoya and John stood up and shook each other's hands before they decided to part ways for the night.

"You won't bail out from everyone else tomorrow, will you?" Tomoya asked.

"You'll see me." John promised.

* * *

So more issues continued to arise. It seemed that as days continue to go on, more problems form faster than they are fixed and yet it was only the next day.

The love of music. The love of the violin. That was Kotomi.

Unfortunately, the appreciation of the rather stinging composures and melodies that Kotomi could craft at this age, was now being delayed. Surely it was ear-aching to hear her play, but that didn't stop Kyou, Nagisa, and Ryou, to band together, gain permission from the original owner, and try to present the violin (which she screeched with some time ago) on the day of her birthday.

"…So let me get this straight…?"

John was sitting right in front of the trio of girls and looked down at the shattered violin placed within its casing. Predictable, but frightening… He wasn't so happy…

And it was right in the view of the public eye outside of a small outdoor restaurant vender.

"…Somebody almost ran you three over, and they've got the nerve just to leave you guys? With a BROKEN VIOLIN?!"

So the girls were used to John practically just expressing anger at this point. Ryou and Nagisa were just about ready to spring themselves into mid-air until they come crashing down, and Kyou's…She always holds a piece of aggressiveness that awaits in slumber.

"I JUST WANTED TO BEAT THAT MAN TO A PULP!" Kyou exclaimed. "I WOULD DEFINITELY GO FIND HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"COME ON SIS!" Ryou winced. "There's nothing we can do about it right now."

"Fine…" Kyou sighed, relieving herself of anger with a long exhale. "Okay…I'm sorry. What do you want to do?"

"You tell me." John shrugged, crossing his arms. "How special is this violin?"

Kyou smacked her palm on the table while leaning in closer to John. "VERY!"

Ryou and Nagisa's felt their hearts jump. There was already enough negative vibes revolving around this entire situation, and they didn't need more of that. The anger was not just a secluded bubble that only resided in their space, but it was also alerting other people trying to enjoy a meal at nearby tables.

"This is the…YOU KNOW…The violin Kotomi loved so dearly. The violin that belonged to that student who left it behind." Kyou added. "She loved it! I'm not ready to just give it up! You shouldn't either!"

"Never said I was." John retorted. "I'm just like you Kyou! I want to see that timid girl come out of that house and put on a big, bright smile! I don't want her to stay in confinement, I want to see her live life again!"

"OH YEAH!" Kyou shouted back. "SAYS THE GUY WHO DIDN'T EVEN LET ME COMFORT HIM WHEN HIS-"

"DON'T PUSH IT." John sprung out of his seat and came close to Kyou at nose level. "I don't need to be reminded every second."

At this point, Kyou was already fired up. Her face was red and she was just about ready to go wreck the nearby tables or pick a fight with any adversaries that may attempt to harm her or any of her friends…well…more her sister anyway.

But Kyou could be reasoned with. She could come back to her senses without committing savage, unparalleled acts. She knew she was wrong for just suddenly bringing up a sensitive, ongoing topic that was affecting her friend. Kyou wasn't blind…she could that John was very aggravated and unhappy. Even if she was blind, that alluring sense of dread hanging in the air was tough to swallow.

"WE'RE SO SORRY." Ryou squealed.

"Ryou relax. He'll be fine. And I'll be fine." John assured as he started to cool off. "Kyou…I'm sorry as well. I didn't exactly welcome you properly when you came to my house the other day."

"All is forgiven!" Kyou winked as she forced a smile.

"Let's just keep it that way." John nodded, leaning back into his chair. "…Let's keep it that way…"

"Hey…" Kyou softly spoke while placing her hand on his shoulder. "You should probably go home. We'll take care of the violin."

"You sure?" John questioned, looking up.

"Well Tomoya is going to be here any moment so…"

* * *

Okay fine. He just needed more time to recuperate. He was okay with that. Any day just sitting alone at home on the couch with a glass of water in his hand was alright. Company could wait.

Like Kyou promised, she would have taken Tomoya out with her and the other two to hopefully repair that un-repairable, shattered violin. In doing so, there was hope that Kotomi could be able to do the same for her own withering soul.

There's still so much to do and he, along with the others, got so little time to do it. Two days to be exact.

Thursday and then Friday. The lawn in Kotomi's backyard still needs to be completed, and the violin still needed to be repaired. Good or bad, there'll be a compromise. John can only pray that the final outcome is positive for the great majority.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh would you look at that…" John murmured with a smirk. "If it isn't Fuko…"

"HELLO?!"

"STAY OUTSIDE!" John shouted, finally getting up.

"OKAY!" Fuko replied.

John was actually pleased, and kind of relieved that Fuko was actually still around. Out of all the things to occur around him to induce more loss and grief, it seemed that someone as cheerful, uncoordinated, childish, and likeable, would still come to knock on his backyard door.

Everything about her just remained the same.

That same childish face. That party hat. That sophomore school uniform.

"Oh would you look at that…" John slid open the back door and began nodding with a distinguishing grin on his face.

The young girl knew what she was doing. She knew what kind of friendly meeting could occur when she visits during the night. It seemed necessary in dire moments of stress, concealed by the boundaries of John's backyard, it was essential to have a sane conversation. Just two arm chairs around a lit fire pit, mixed with the sounds of both the night bugs chirping and the firewood sparking.

"Fuko set them up!" Fuko cheered.

"Well good thinking." John complimented. "I needed some time to relax and I'm honestly kind of glad you were able to show up. And it's a good thing you didn't burn my house down. But ask me next time."

"Fuko is sorry."

"Don't worry about it. But just remember I don't want to have my backyard lit on fire."

John and Fuko were able to sit back with ease on those arms chairs, just staring into the active flames trying to wash away any of the pain that struck their very hearts.

"I saw what happened…" Fuko murmured as if she was about to yelp.

"You did?"

"Oh that was so stinging to watch. This feels worse than last time…"

"What do you mean last time?" John questioned with a hint of caution.

"Y-y-you know. My sister." Fuko reminded.

"Oh…"

"I-"

"No its fine…My mind's trailing off." John sighed. "For a moment there, I thought you were saying you've seen that specific occurrence before-"

"Fuko was in a car crash before. Fuko knows how it feels." Fuko reminded.

"Yeah that's true." John remarked as he frowned.

"Car crash! Big sister's wedding preparations!" Fuko exclaimed.

"Then there's the aftermath…" John added, still frowning.

"Poor you! Poor Kotomi!" Fuko cried. "Fuko just doesn't get it. Fuko never met someone as strong willed as her sister! How are you still holding together? YOU WOULD HAVE BROKEN YOURSELF BY NOW!"

"I'm dong okay." John shrugged as he was distracted by the flames. "It just takes some endurance to deal with it. Mostly, I'm used to something going wrong, something…that will set me off course. In the end, I just got to deal with it in any way possible. No going back."

Still contemplating the radiating, dancing flames, John put his hand over his mouth and continued to focus his sight solely upon the light fire. His sight was only filled with the illuminating fire. As it continued to burn, his thoughts seemed to rest on himself…on Kotomi. The fire needed nurture and care to keep its kindle, but that fire that Fuko made was not lasting very long.

He couldn't help but question and compare his own well-being to this fire.

"Hey Fuko how about you? How are you dealing with your situation? Doing okay?" He asked this as he remained fixated on the fire. There was no response.

"Fuko…?"

To turn away from the fire seemed to make him squint from the disorienting feeling of adjusting to sudden darkness.

"Fuko?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I still want to know if anyone here is still very much interested in reading this story. I have been absent from this particular piece of work for SEVEN MONTHS. **

**What I need to do really is...get myself back into Clannad a bit more, and also check the rest of the story to see if things still line up just the way I had intended to. There's no guarantee, and right now I am enrolled into a University but we'll see how things go on I suppose eh? I also have to deal with other stories.**

**I do however appreciate the followers and favorites I have gotten over time even though I have not been updating. I have also been seeing the view traffic still going up bit by bit. 8800 views as of September 17th, 2016. **

**Thank you all. I will continue when I can. **

**~Buffalo.**


	24. Chapter 21: Credit Where Due

**(Author's Note)**

**"It's like its own story only there just happens to be Clannad characters in the background."**

**-OJPAritst.**

**"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING!"**

**-BuffaloSoldia115.**

No I'm just kidding…am I? Eh…

You be the judge here. In the future when things die down a bit, with University, etc, I should really go consult the drawing board, plans and what's been written.

(I seriously need to take these Author's Notes out of these chapters when these are all done. I am such a clown xD)

And uh…if you can then tell OJPArtist I sent you to read "Sketching Tomorrow" that'd be great! (No wait, he's **WhovianDango **now.)

**"Sketching Tomorrow: A Clannad Fanfiction."**

Please read it! I think my associate would appreciate that!

**CUE THE STORY!**

* * *

Persistence was a virtue that continued to thrive in the fires of progress in them. From the Fujibayashi sisters, Tomoya, John, all of them pulled their weight as efficiently as they could. There was little excuse for any endeavours to be delayed. There was a party that needed to happen and there was fun to be had. Regardless of this fact however, it was in their best strength that they all needed to understand and consolidate the pain that resided in their (not-so) foreign friend.

They could understand that he was probably a walking brick just scraping itself against the ground. Though their desire to continue work on the backyard perplexed, John was truthful in his own desire to calm down after…a small recommendation, made by another friend who would also stand by him just as he stood by Kotomi.

"John…" He could feel her warm voice making his spine chill, while her gentle hand touched his throbbing head.

"Tomoyo…I really don't know where to start."

As embarrassing as it was painful…he really _didn't _know where to start. It was embarrassing enough to feel that he had been truthfully trying to avoid and reject consolidation from his friends and the more he thought about it the more he was starting to get headaches out of regret. These people at this school he met were amazing and yet, John found himself at times to lash out at them and regurgitate his anger out on them in his difficult times. They didn't deserve that.

"I can't…I can't…"

Emotions as well…John was a fighter, and he has always fought greater battles in his day-to-day life. Compared to back home however, it seems that the essence of this particular town was changing his resolve and yet unwinding the knots of his burden when the tears came flowing through.

"I've been trying my best to really shut my mouth and stay quiet…I can't keep doing that anymore Tomoyo. I'm very sorry."

In her mind, she needed to handle it very carefully. She herself stayed resilient and respected his will for improvement as well. There were things that Tomoyo could uncover with him that day, under the shade, under the orange glow of dusk settling in, on the ground. The boundaries of school campus offered enlightening comfort.

"You must not blame yourself for what happened John." Tomoyo said. "I know that it has been very stressful for you but I've said this before and I will say it again…I am here for you. I will continue to stand by your side until the very end."

"…What do you mean _you _will stand by…?"

This tone once again…it was harsh and coarse but what startled Tomoyo was how inquiring the voice appeared to be.

"What happened to _we _will stand by? I'm sorry I'm getting mad again…" John's voice deteriorated under shudders.

"No, no, please John. Don't beat yourself up too much." She was comfortable enough to take his hand and smoothly rub it with hers, not minding the folly tears that fell on it, speaking in a low whisper. "Please don't give up and please try to remember that every single action you take is something you should celebrate."

Unable to really speak through the blockages of the grief that rendered him practically breathless, he remained silent.

"I have seen that ever since Day One, you have been pushing yourself very far. I know that in your head, you probably do not think too much of it but you have to give yourself credit John. You made it into this school, and you have made it _and _the town your new home and you have been trying your best to contribute and participate. All I ask of yourself is to…thank yourself for all that you have done."

This kindness that he was receiving from her was something he felt his heart fluster from. Though devastated, he was still very grateful. Once again, those binds of stress in his mind released in continued slow spurts of tears. Amazingly, it seems that his head was starting to physically feel at peace after a small flinch made him jump suddenly, startling Tomoyo.

"I've been so worried about the future that I sometimes really do forget that I am living in the moment." John pulled through his speech in earnest. "I love all of you guys. Just everything…everything…I-I-I-I can't really put this in words right now. You just…you just layed out everything. Thank you…!"

Though she was startled herself, she instinctively thought it was best to throw her arms around him and squeeze him lightly, using her knees to keep herself up. "Thank _you _John…"

He really wished that he could be on his knees as well to return the hug, but he remained sitting down and did what he could in an awkward angle to embrace her, just as she was embracing him. Neither of them wanted to move from that spot, but time was still asserting its will upon the town. Night would soon fall, and they needed to get going soon.

* * *

With the remnants of a past long foretold to have been a significant impact on the present that Tomoya was facing with Kotomi, there was much that still needed to be settled. He reminded himself that it had been a while since he encountered the man who had taken particular interest in the well-being of his friend.

It was admittedly nerve-wracking to hear of research left behind by her parents, research that would change the perspective of the world.

The world within the world. Such a bizarre concept, it was.

None of it was making sense but Tomoya had found peace from the relief that after a long and treacherous journey to restore Kotomi's yard, it was finally finished. Just in time to fall asleep at one of the tables in the yard, while within the cool breeze of the evening sweeping over him. The warmth of nostalgia and success flowed through him. Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa, and John would not be around to see him like this.

One last time, he took himself back to the days of his childhood around Kotomi. One last time before the final stride to Kotomi's birthday.

Everything was so clear and yet so vacant.

The yard…

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oh look Kotomi. We have a cute little guest!"_

The house…

_"The day before yesterday, I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today you."_

_"Kotomi? Why don't you go play outside?"_

The invitation…

_"I'll bring my friends! Can I bring my friends over to your birthday party?"_

_"Why would we go to a girl's birthday party?! It's so embarrassing!"_

And finally…

_"I burned it Tomoya! It's gone! It's all gone! I burned Mom and Dad's thesis!"_

The fire…

The man…

_"It wasn't your fault. That paper was not your parent's thesis, it was meant for you."_

"Tomoya…?"

Though the gateways of the past remained skeptical and mysterious, new arrays of walkway would soon find him in the present. This could have been an illusion, another dream from the best wishes that had come for Kotomi. It did feel like a dream but there could only be so much realism in Kotomi's re-emergence from within the house she locked herself in.

"I remember…" She began, her eyes sparkling with fluttering happiness. "I remember the boy that had wandered in my garden all those years ago. That boy was the only friend I ever had. "The day before yesterday, I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today…" Finally, she stepped out from her house and allowed herself to feel the grass rustle against her bare feet while standing by his side. "It's you Tomoya."

Neither said a word as they continued to stare out into the clusters of orange and pink shining the evening sky.

* * *

On the way home, his shoulder did not remain lonely and he did not shake from loneliness that made him cold. Nostalgia had indeed overtaken him. He and Tomoyo agreed to remain friends but she was walking close to him in a way that was just as sheltering as Jennifer's.

Both of them had not cowered nor had they shied.

"The sky is definitely beautiful, isn't it…?" John asked as he stared with absolute awe.

"It is…" Tomoyo replied, continuing to hold his hand throughout the remainder of the walk.

That night was a definite thrill and was a definite relaxation. He would never forget how strong and vigilant his father had been and he would never forget his own strength. Tomoyo was his guiding conduit for him and he remained appreciative and highly fond of her continued presence on the way back home. Perhaps now some better sleep could be made possible.

"There it is…" John spoke, as if he was snarling in contempt. "I'm home."

No, he didn't want to move inside. The warmth was just so soothing and he didn't want it to stop. She felt the same way.

"I'll see you tomorrow John…" Tomoyo said solemnly, letting him go.

"Yeah…" He nodded.

Though remaining hesitant, he pushed on as he made the slow strides into the house which kept him sheltered. Opening, closing, and passing through that door remained a challenge for them both. Tomoyo seeing him go, and John feeling he wanted Tomoyo to stay by him even though she herself had a home to go back to.

"Sweet dreams John…" Tomoyo shuddered, placing her palms on her heart as she walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Hey John,_

_Shit man…_

_Sorry about your Dad. He called my Dad himself so that he could inform him about what happened. I mean shit…it was just bad enough to hear him talk, but we pulled through in conversation._

_Listen man, we haven't really talked in a while. I've been hesitant to call you honestly and Jenn's been getting worried about you and so am I. We miss you bud and I'm praying with all my soul right now that you have brand new, loving friends over there watching your back just like we did. _

_But…don't forget about your old friends. In this box, which I have utmost confidence that they will ship it out to you, contains some things I hope will help you light your way. _

_Take care bud. We salute you all the way! If you ever need me, ring me up! I'd love to have a good chat!_

_Remember dude…Semper Fi._

_~Sincerely, Jeffrey Earvin. _


	25. Chapter 22: Open Closure

"Hey John…da, da, da, we pulled through in conversation blah, blah, blah, hmm…yeah I miss you too guys." Staring up from the contained fire in his fire pit, John held the gift in his hand. "Thanks Jeffrey."

Shining the narrowly focused beam of light, he swayed his sight away completely from the fiery blaze and played around with it for a bit, testing it.

"OW! OW! OW! BRIGHT! BRIGHT! BRIGHT! OW! HELP! HELP!"

"Oh! OH MY G- FUKO?!"

"Yes! Yes, it's the great Fuko and she has arrived again! AND SHE'S BLIND! HER LIFE IS OVER!"

John had to confess to himself…this was funny as hell. This was like watching a really bad performance in the art of theatrics, while being unable to take an eye off of it since it's just _that _good.

"Okay, okay, just hold on," With his right hand open, he shifted out of his chair and walked forward to her when he put his flashlight down. "Just give it a few seconds. It'll come back."

"Wait…wait…" Fuko contemplated in mere seconds. "You are starting to look a lot less than a giant black shadow. The fire is finally less blurry now. THE SIGHT OF FUKO HAS RETURNED!"

"Okay, okay…" John held in his chuckling to the best of his ability, feeling his sides tickle.

"Mister Key! You DARE mock the great Fuko Ibuki in her presence?!" Fuko lashed out, acting infuriated.

"Never." John replied flamboyantly. "I _think_ the great Fuko Ibuki would like to sit down by the fire. Would she like that?"

"Oh yes! Definitely!" Fuko replied with no hesitation.

Things started to appear less melodramatic and more lenient with the quiet atmosphere of the night sky. They both sat down, their minds at par with the melodic buzzing of the night bugs all around.

"I'm so sorry. I have been away for a little bit. Are you surviving alright?" Fuko wondered.

"You tell me if I look okay." John sarcastically blurted out.

"Hmm…" Fuko stood up from her chair, standing in front of him as her body seemed to block the view of the fire. "I can't see you. You're a shadow again."

"Maybe you should move over." John recommended.

"AH-HA!" Fuko triumphantly exclaimed. "NOW YOU'RE NICE AND ORANGE! I can see you! Let's see…you look okay. Better than before. What has been happening?"

"You're right. Things have gotten better." John nodded. "I just needed to have some sense knocked into me. It didn't take me a baseball bat, but it sure as hell was effective to just…just be gentle, in comfort. All I had to do was acknowledge my mistakes and relax myself."

"But what about your dad? Have you already moved on?" Fuko asked.

"No." John responded fiercely. "I won't forget that my dad's recovering right now. He'll get back on his feet eventually. Always does. Always has."

"Has he even been in a car crash before though?"

He growled in contemplation and embarrassment. "…No. This was a new one for him. A head-on collision with a bus was something he's never experienced before."

"How-"

The question was already obvious before she could say it. John was all ready to answer. "Some of the jobs he's had sometimes left him with broken bones and bloody marks, but he's always been pretty able to get back up. The only thing was though, every single time he got back up, he got back up to return to his job. Mom's gone and all I really had was my grandparents to take care of me. All of that is history."

"But I'm still…" Fuko trembled. "What happened with me…I'm scared. I don't want to be trapped in here forever. I am grateful for everything that has managed to happen and I am grateful my dear sister has managed to find happiness in her marriage, but I want to go back. I just want to walk with her again, smell the flowers, smell the air, live happily ever after!"

"Until that happens though…" John picked up a stick near the fire pit and started to fiddle around with the wood, ashes, and remaining fire. "You're stuck with me and everyone else as a...ghost. Sure, they don't remember you, but we're all still friends in this town and we're all still human. Right?" He put the stick down, seeing that the fire was soon ready to go out.

"…Right…" Fuko frowned in response. "Can we please talk about something else? Tell me how Kotomi is! When she was in the house, that sadness was just so strong. I'm starting to feel like things are right again."

This had actually come as surprise. "…Really?!" He gasped.

"I was there today." Fuko explained.

"Why would you ask how Kotomi was? I have to be honest, I'm missing some pieces."

"DO NOT QUESTION MY WISDOM OR MY LOGIC!" Fuko cried valiantly before explaining calmly. "I saw Okazaki, standing there with her. Everything looked right. She was happy to see him again and he remembered the friendship they shared when they were small…I think she's ready to go back to school."

"How'd the yard look?"

"FANTASTIC!" Fuko blurted out. John was thankful that her voice was only heard by him.

"So we're done…? Just in time for her birthday."

"Actually wait, there's one more thing I have to mention."

"Yes?"

"When she and Okazaki were speaking in her beautiful garden when the sun was setting earlier, they were talking about you as well. They were happy and they were grateful, but she started to cry for you."

Dumbfounded and uncertain as to how to react, or even imagine Kotomi at that moment, he could resort to resting his head on his palm. The recollection of the brief sighting of Kotomi's breakdown felt excruciating as his head throbbed with pain. It did not take long for recovery to settle in.

"I'll just try and ask her tomorrow. There's still a lot more to be done and I feel like this won't be over any time soon."

"What isn't over?" Fuko asked.

"Let me show you something."

* * *

This was a pill that was difficult for Fuko to swallow. What Fuko was seeing on the face of John's computer screen, along with listening to his own forte on the situation, she was left dumbfounded by it all. Everything was all about Kotomi's parents.

In her blood, the philosophy and the description of this other world made her simmer with excitement. For a mere moment, she could feel a level of thought that stretched beyond her initial 'young-like' motives, beyond her love for starfish. She could feel that artistic sense of value that her dear sister, Kouko, would have felt in this situation.

"This explanation is so elegant, so refined…" Fuko swirled in her words. "The fabrics of the universe, we are not but tiny fragments limited to the confines of our flesh, but we are stretched out into the great beyond, the gates of our reflective world waiting to reveal themselves to us." She turned to John and giggled in a smile. "Did I do good?"

"That was EXCELLENT." John exclaimed. "I really do like that view of these vague little notes."

"But why would the boss of your dad leave this with you? Eh…! Not saying you can't handle it…" Fuko shyly wondered.

"I have to be honest, I haven't got a single clue." John said, scratching his scalp. "All I really know is, Okazaki knew her when she was a young girl and her parents have been gone since-"

"They're dead."

"I knew it…!" John snarled. "Now it's starting to come together!" From his chair, he shot himself up and grasped his forehead with his fingers. "I did NOT realise this until now! But…WHY SEND ME THIS VAGUE INFO? What did Dad get himself into? Hell, how come Okazaki didn't tell me? Did he even know?!"

"You always got tomorrow to clean things up right?" Fuko asked.

"Yeah…" John sighed. "I do. Okay Fuko," He leaned forward to turn off the monitor and computer. "Before you disappear again, thanks for coming."

"Always a pleasure!" Fuko squealed as she shook his hand.

* * *

In the morning, it did not take long right after a rather peculiar encounter in his rest at night. John sat awake on his bed, rubbing his eye lids and pressing the edge of his palm against his forehead. His first instinct was not to rush to his usual routine of cleansing and clothing, but instead he only rushed to something he had not payed much attention to for a small while.

**_A Doll and her Robot_**

_"This world has come to an end."_

In contemplation, he stared at the sketch of the two figures that he swore he had encountered before within his sleep.

"You…!" John snarled. "I remember you."

This time was no different. Again, in an empty, infinite appearing world were those two. He continued to think about it when he started to carry out his morning routine.

In his shower, adjusting the knob and feeling the instantaneous rush of cold water flow out the shower head, his mind flashed. He remembered the unbound land he was in. The cold water, though intolerable and made him as cool as ice, made him feel the same way as he was in that place when he was met with the snow and wind.

Such an unbarring feeling would have soon come to pass, though he had been raised in the warmth without any local experience of living with the Winter temperature back home. Similarly with the sensation of the warmth, it too was just as new as feeling the cold.

That girl in the white dress…the robot…the other woman…

That's who he thought of when the warm water was starting to settle in. This warmth was stretching to the reaches of his nostalgia, something before he had come to the town, but why? He only could only think about why in comparison to thinking about the 'how.'

A question of 'how' still remained reminiscent in his head…a question that could only wonder about the true logic behind the forgery of their existence.

So now that the warm water had stopped and any water remaining flowed down the drain, John asked himself as he stared into the fogged up mirror, thinking long and hard about the possibilities.

"Does this relate to anything to the Ichinoses?"

Well there was no time to fathom about. Time to go.

* * *

It took much to step out of the comforts of her home but after slow paced strides, taking it one step at a time, Kotomi walked up the hill to her school with all her might and all her bravery, the wind bristling her hair and colliding against her skin as it seemed to surround her with a sense of peace.

She was happy to return into the long awaited embrace of her friends, though she had seen Tomoya first before all of them. Ryou, Kyou, Nagisa…but no John? Her eyes scurried. Where could he have been? Kotomi wanted to know if he had been at full pace at recovery like her, if he was even happy to see her well. Maybe he was too nervous to see her?

No…that couldn't be it.

"KOTOMI!"

Nothing much she could have been able to do…at least they were there, welcoming her with open arms and warm smiles that stretched beyond a simple 'good morning.' This was a pleasant time for her friends to openly acknowledge the scheduled event of her birthday. Though it was not much for them to show, they still gave her the item necessary to receive the very violin that she had fallen in love with before, in which they would explain later of the 'incident.'

She held the certificate in her hands, remaining thankful all throughout, but she started to slightly when her eyes averted away from it and towards the groups of friends, in which John still remained absent.

"Thanks guys…" Kotomi smiled. "Um…"

"Oh…where's John?" Tomoya only seemed to know where her confusion was suddenly coming from.

"Yeah…" Kotomi nodded in a gloomy fashion. "I had seen everything that had happened. I am most certain that he too, is finding ease with whatever he is dealing with."

"Don't worry! He's fine!" Kyou said with pristine confidence.

"He himself said for you not to worry too much about him." Nagisa added. "He said just for you to 'be happy for yourself, rejoice for you have been blessed by that of your own, the greatest gift of all.'"

"He also told to say what he meant. He meant for you to be proud of yourself, to be happy on your own birthday." Ryou chimed in.

"Such an interesting and mysterious choice of words…" Kotomi commented in an astonished matter. "Very melodic…!"

"Yeah he's pretty good isn't he?" Tomoya smirked.

Kotomi lightly giggled back in response.

"Okay, I THINK we're trailing off a tad bit much towards him!" Kyou exclaimed. "Let's go back to Kotomi. JUST Kotomi."

* * *

Through continued patience and anticipation, there was one last stepping stone that Kotomi had to shift upon before truly finding pure closure. Informed by one of her concerning advisors, she had been informed that the man, her legal guardian, she had always dubbed "The Bad Man" throughout the years would come by to pay her a visit.

There was something that she needed to see, it was something that could only be believed _if _seen. It was all going to go down in the wondrous room that housed the Drama Club.

Low-radiant, orange light peered through the school hallways as she walked with nervousness and curiosity that her other four friends had shared as well in the moment. Curiously however, muffled bits of voices came from behind the door of the Drama Club.

_"I look forward to our continued collaboration. I will make sure that I will provide the guidance needed for both you and your father."_

_"Thank you sir."_

_"A pleasure. Whenever you require assistance in relation to your father's case, please do not hesitate to contact me at any time." _

_"Okay…they're here. Let's just focus on Kotomi for now, and close this off once and for all!"_

Sliding the door wide open, they are greeted with the sight of Kotomi's guardian sealing some form of truce with John in the simplicity of a firm handshake and a stare into the eye without hesitation, though one of them still had their shades covering them.

"Why hello Kotomi." The man greeted, taking his glasses off and hanging them on his jacket.

"Hello everyone." John waved. "…Kotomi. Uh…take it away." He gestured towards her guardian, remaining dead focused as he blocked out Kotomi's nervous shivers. He was also noticing some curiosity sparked amongst the other four.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Fair warning this is might get a tad bit nostalgic." John advised. "So I ask you now Kotomi Ichinose. Are you ready?"

With sincerity in her eyes, she nodded as she exhaled

With no time to haste and with full intention of relieving any knot of anticipation, Kotomi's guardian placed a gray colored, metal briefcase a top the desk.

"…Father's briefcase…" Kotomi gasped.

No doubt in her mind, this was it. For Kotomi personally, she could still feel the remnants of her father's aura wash over her, bringing chills to the bones, but relief nevertheless as her guardian provided the clarification needed about where the case has been all these years from the plane crash that took her parents to the present day. But then it happened, and things finally began to change.

"Open it."

Inside was…

"This is…" Kotomi looked in awe, hugging the stuffed toy bear that she held. It's not what she had been expecting. "Huh…?" She put the bear down, seeing something that caught her eye when it fell from the briefcase.

"If you find this suitcase…take it to our daughter…K &amp; M…?" John murmured to himself in English, as he caught eye of the small envelope Kotomi held. "It's gotta be them."

Before Kotomi could read what he just read, the rest seemed to have trouble making out what had been written in English.

"Let's see…" Ryou spoke to herself, trying to test her own understanding of the English writing. "If you find this suitcase…"

"Please take it to our daughter. Signed K &amp; M." Kotomi finished.

"Koutarou and Mizue Ichinose." The man said.

"Yes…" Kotomi confirmed. "My parents had always co-signed any thesis they made together in their research."

"And speaking of research." John stepped in, remaining calm and preserved. "I have been informed that all those years ago, you burned an envelope you originally thought was a copy of your parent's thesis."

"…What…?!" Kotomi jumped in surprise. "So what happened to my parent's thesis? Wasn't there another copy? What did I burn?"

"In reality." The man took over, thanking John in a light nod. "It was a long list of the types of bears they were trying to select to give to you on your birthday. They just needed to make sure that they selected _just _the right bear for you. As I've said before, this case and this bear had come a long way and the thesis that you are looking for is in your hands. Take a look."

"Dear Kotomi…" She read the message that was contained within the envelope aloud. "Though your life may be filled with tears and sorrow, this world is still a beautiful place. Mother and father's handwriting…"

Alas, all that could have remained for her parent's to express their wisdom and love to her, was the very last thing that she needed to finally come to terms with what had happened in the past. At last, after all these years, her parents had finally come home.

All her pain, all her sadness, it was all over now…


	26. Chapter 23: Dead Ears, Dead Talk

The most gracious and anticipated day for the celebration of a prosperous, hopeful, and healthy mortality had finally come. Whatever peace that has been found in the consciousness of Kotomi's soul, had matched the serenity of that Saturday. Only the slightest of breeze was the highest of frequencies to cross ears with the townsfolk.

No clouds. No rain.

Only sunlight.

A time of celebration was also a time of rejoicing. Living flesh and blood with lively personalities, human beings, was always key to high success of the event, followed by the ensured preservation of memory. The group had a good set of individuals who have agreed to come to this event. There was, however, one in the group that had the most intensive picture.

"You invited HOW MANY PEOPLE…?!" John exclaimed, turning to the mischievous Kyou.

Besides the anticipation and surprise and John expressing the most profound reactions of them all, they were still surprised…except Kotomi. Her backyard had plenty of space for a people to gather for a party. At least for the amusement of John, with him jokingly pointing something out when Kotomi had mentioned much preparation of dessert.

"At least no one's leaving the party without a stuffed stomach. Maybe a belly ache or two, but its times like these where we just go nuts! Let's enjoy that."

"WE ARE SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE TO GIVE US YOUR INPUT." Kyou had raised her voice, replicating an irritant tone. That was far from what it had truly been. Nagisa, Tomoya, Ryou, and Kotomi all chuckled along as Kyou was playfully nudging John's head in her grip. It was all in good fun, really. A fist rubbing against his cranium along with an arm wrapping around the side of his neck wouldn't hurt him. Kyou ensured that, and John was not bitter towards her surprise.

"I am so glad to be here today." John snickered, rubbing his head. "Come on," his hand waved towards the gate entrance to Kotomi's yard. "Let's get this party started, why don't we? COME ON!"

In agreement with each one of them matching objectives, they all scooted themselves past the gate and into the flourishing greens of the yard. With all the work they've done, they were all proud of each other and initially offered their own congratulations as they set foot onto the grass.

Things were definitely about to take off. All that they had to do was buckle down, make the necessary preparations for the guests.

* * *

The day has been survived and Kotomi's birthday event had proven to be a big success. From observing this event while spending good quality time with trusting friends and loved ones, everything had definitely been worth it in the end. Thankfully, and surprisingly, nothing too cataclysmic had occurred, and all in the span of the ascending sun shifting its way downwards with the hours had passed.

Everything was starting to wrap up and John could count at least less than a quarter of the guests were still present.

"Time to capture the moment…" John exhaled as his pencil quickly scribbled and wrote across a page.

_I am so glad I brought the journal today…It's been a while…_

_The last entry I did was…not so uplifting so let's write again with a good note. _

_Today was a good day. I give everything a crisp ten out of ten._

_Kotomi…she may not have gotten her violin just yet, but the gifts handed out to her were enough to keep her as satisfied as party guest ravaging through mound of desert. The amount she made was as gargantuan as a food eating contest. I can definitely say that all the party guests were contestants in disguise and Kotomi was the host of that contest. Only difference? She wasn't timing everyone. We didn't deserve that. Time is what moved the party well into the evening. (ONE OF THE LONGEST I HAVE EVER BEEN TO.)_

_What else? I saw Sanae and Akio again. I told them briefly of my experience into theatrics, how I got myself into taking part in Plays. I made a promise to them that I would not abandon my post with Tomoya and Nagisa. We got a long way to go. _

_Ah Tomoyo...I'm really glad you were able to come. _

_Let's close this entry off…_

_Good food + Well-mannered guests + Awesome people=Great fun! _

_Kotomi is happy. I'm happy. Here's to a prosperous future! _

_Cheers! _

_May the loving Koutarou and Mizue Ichinose continue to Rest in Peace. We are truly blessed. _

Proud of the words he managed to scribble onto the page, he closed the journal and concealed it once more with the pencil. A warmth traveled up into his mind, sending shivers flow down towards his arms, causing him to twitch his fingers slightly. In its inevitability, the final minutes of the party had finally come to a close and John found himself striding home, guided by the dim street lights that shined in the eve of night's settlement.

"John…!"

There was much tapping that was becoming clear. It was as if that was the sound of someone distant, making hasty treks along the concrete as their footwear continued to tap the ground in each lengthy and swift steps forward.

"John!"

Familiarized with the sound of the voice that remained reminiscent in the steps he had taken, he turned back to the path in which he had walked, to confirm the effort that had been made in order for Tomoyo to catch up with him.

"JOHN! WAIT!"

"Tomoyo…?!" He astonishingly wondered, taking steps closer, reaching out his hand.

"I'm okay…" She exhaled in response, taking her hands up from her knees. "I called you many times and you couldn't hear me." She gulped, taking in an extra breath to regain sustenance in her lungs. "So I had to keep sprinting..."

"Hmm…" John sighed with a light nod. "I guess I just left a bit too quickly. Today was…absolutely crazy. Best night I've had for a while. It was a great break."

"I too was glad to attend." Tomoyo nodded.

"I told you it was going to be fun, right?" John smirked. "Now we got a significant Saturday to look back on!"

"…Heh, heh, heh…!" Tomoyo giggled lightly. "One more for the long road ahead of us…" She slipped her voice into a solemn exhale.

Silence fell over them both in the lifeless and empty street that they both stood on, only the whistles of the wind had been able to exert any type of expression while words failed to resurface in the short pause. Both individuals wished to speak up to continue, but neither wanted to take a step back to, once again, continue onwards on the path they wished to follow suit, to return home.

"Fine…" John managed to break the silence first, sighing lightly in the face of an inevitable fulfillment. "If you won't say it first, then I'll say it."

"What…?!" Tomoyo suddenly broke free from her daze, shaking her head not before blinking rapidly. "You know what I was going to…?" Bewilderment and guilt began to restrict her words. She was very sorry for the pain that he's had to carry, but she only wanted to make sure he could be able to see things through.

"I know that when we said good night to Kotomi, and I said good night to you after leaving the party, I told you where I was going tomorrow before we get ourselves back on track with school related endeavours."

"Your father…" Tomoyo answered, resisting the pleading urge to gulp, only patting his shoulder lightly instead to show her sincere resolve, to continue to encourage his own.

"Uh…" John sighed, shifting his head away for a brief moment, shaking off any weighing grief on weighing down on his head with a simple exhale through the nose. "I really don't want to hurt you saying this but, I want to take this one alone. Sorry Tomoyo. Since he had been returned to town, I haven't been able to reconnect, face to face, by ourselves…"

Her eyes drooped and her frown deepened, but she respected this decision and she only meant to keep herself together, and only wish him the best of luck as an understanding of him wishing to deal with family matters independently, for the time being. If a private moment was needed for a son to reconnect with his father, then Tomoyo was going to respect that boundary and refrain from intervening for now.

* * *

Before school could once again be one of the main forefronts of his day to day life, there was one last imminent checkup that had to be inevitably confronted.

Just looking at him, he could just feel the tiny, fragmented radius of noise that the car would have made upon impact on that bus. Although the shrapnel in his father's skin may have been removed by the well trained doctors, and the pain that would have come from that whiplash was silenced, the thought of the injury occurring still made him shiver. If he couldn't have guessed, he wouldn't have recognized his father from a mile away in those bandages that kept him stable on that hospital bed.

His Dad seemed to have been playing the part quite well at least. Good filler for the moment he can come back home…John laughed at the Mummy jokes he could have shared, but frowned under some gloom and dry thoughts reaching into his pessimistic thoughts. The show must go on and the light must continue to prosper.

"Hi Dad…" John leaned himself lightly on the bed rail and spoke low. "It's good to see you again. Oh…"

No words were going to exert from him in that state.

It was the perfect time to improvise.

"How am I? I'm doing quite well, thanks for asking. I did everything, well…almost everything you said I would do when I got off the plane with you. Oh boy…where do I even start? Um…" Bobbing his chin in contemplation whilst inhaling and exhaling out through his nose, he began to recollect his memories of this town thus far. "So…here's what has been going on. I'll keep this quick so the doctors don't have to haul me out forcefully like the…I'll tell you another time. So Day One, and I was thrown into a heap of interesting meetups with a pair of twins, and a junior girl. As time went on, I've really been hitting it home with interacting with people and some of them have become my friends, and others just didn't exactly get as close...Get this! Some of the friends I've made are trying to start up a Drama Club again. And there was um…birthday party…" He sighed, only to be relieved of the Kotomi incident to have gone and passed. "I try my best and so far, no one seems to hate me, I think...maybe except those punks on the motorcycles…"

He shivered at that recollection. There was still the 'why' contained in the 'how' of that situation. He just wanted to continue on, in eternal gratitude for destiny to have allowed him to have kept his bones intact.

"So want to know what the twins are like? So there's one, Ryou Fujibayashi, right? She's, for the most part, pretty sweet and very interested in fortune telling. Kyou Fujibayashi? Not that she's _not _sweet but her approach and attitudes are very different if you compare it to her sister. They're on complete opposite sides of the spectrum. I also have a couple other friends as well. Tomoya Okazaki, Youhei Sunohara, Nagisa Furukawa and…there was one more but I haven't gone to see her in a while."

Shifting from a sudden jerk that made him jump backwards, he was able to have recovered from the sudden startle when he could reconcile with the name of the person he had yet to visit once more.

"Honestly…? Heh, heh, heh…" John decided it was just best to _try_ and laugh it off. "I should be in that hospital bed right now, not you. NOT. YOU!"

It was just so silly…yelling at the capsule of a body that was recovering and out of any conscience. He reminded himself that the hospital was a mere den for silence to fester about and his violent outbursts and gestures was not going to settle itself peacefully here. He would have rued the minute the staff would walk in that door and tell him he would get his time cut, or have a staff member monitoring him like a hawk rather than a guardian.

"There's nothing else I really want to say to you, Dad. Even if you can't hear me in there, I want to leave this hospital today knowing you won't sweat in your sleep, worrying about me. So," He placed the end of his fingers down near his Dad's arm. "I'll come by and visit you again. I'll be sure to…NOT tackle any more people on motorcycles. I'll be sure to keep you posted on the whole Drama Club status."

Feeling his fingers remove themselves from the fabrics of the bandage, he took one last glance before shivering upon touching the metal nob of the door.

"I love you Dad."

Keeping his head bowed, hearing the squeak of the door slamming shut behind him, he shifted past the doctor that had come to his comfort, not long before after he had received a palm to pat his shoulder before John removed himself from the premises for the doctor to continue the monitoring of his father's recovery.

Stepping down from the entrance of the hospital, his pupils overwhelmed by the endearing sight of the orange glowing sun still shining through the horizon. It had not been the only thing for him to see upon exit. She was waiting for him…

"You done…?" John asked.

"Yes. Let's go back home." Fuko replied.

* * *

The train route back to Hikarizaka was a quiet and tender moment of serenity. The persisting sun's rays that continued to shine past the horizon did so in small quantities, seeping in through the window.

Oh, how tempting it was to just let all sense of feeling go and lay back in the welcoming fabrics of the train seat. It was worth a quick, somewhat lazy, jot down for the book.

_Train Service._

_I love it. _

_Note to self: Don't fall asleep. _

After a moment of telling himself "that'll do", he stuffed his journal and pencil away not before turning back to the view of the dynamic view of the almost limitless countryside view.

"Hey Fuko…?" John yawned, keeping his head stiff on the back of the chair as he shifted his eyes to the outside. "Are you seeing this?"

"Fuko has never seen anything like it before." Fuko gasped. "Fuko wants to just run off into those wild plains."

"I bet you do…" John murmured, trying to keep himself from drifting away.

"Are you sleeping?"

"…"

"John Key…? Earth to John Key?!"

"…Wha-? No…keep talking. Keep talking." He continued to speak in low volumes, trying to come up with a quick way to keep conversation flowing. "Hey Fuko? Did you manage to say hi to yourself?"

"…Yes." Fuko shivered in her exhale.

"How do you feel?" John wondered, shifting his head to his right to look at her.

"I feel like I am gone…but I am not gone-gone." Fuko replied in slight reflectiveness. "Fuko sees and she feels…empty. I feel empty, John." She quivered, in sadness of her recollection, and in slight laughter in viewing his current drowsy expression. "But Fuko is glad to have friends by her side, so Fuko will never truly feel empty. You, dear sister, Okazaki, Furukawa, everyone…you all fill the void in Fuko's heart. Fuko is grateful."

The pressure in her eyes started to feel greatly exaggerated and beyond desirable with the overwhelming of emotion. She was only pushed so further in her gratefulness, that John's lazy smile is what managed to pierce her eye lids and cause tears to flood down her cheeks.

"Fuko will stay strong just as John Key will stay strong!" Fuko proclaimed through her outburst of tears. "I WILL NEVER SURRENDER."

* * *

It was cold and it was mildly windy. There was a sensation of some kind of prairie grass rubbing against his skin, but he couldn't be so sure. John felt the dirt beneath his back…weird…there was no way he could have been lying down on the train.

No.

The train that had been transporting him was no longer…it wasn't there. Upon first initial gasp of breath, he opened his eyes and saw clusters of bright lights shining above as they made their ascent into the clear blue sky. Fortunately, he was saved the shock and punishing backlash of surprise.

_"Don't be afraid son."_

"Dad…?" John rubbed his eyes, remaining skeptical of the shadow and blurry figure standing before him. "Dad, is that you?" He accepted the gesture to grab the figure's hand.

It was his father. Alive, in perfect condition.

"This has to be a dream," John frantically took in the sights of the landscape. "Right?" To his unexpected surprise, he was caught off guard with the sight of his father already travelling on foot in the distance.

"DAD! WAIT! WAIT! Hold on!"

He could scream for as much as he could, and he could run with all the strength he could muster, but his father was continuing to appear so far away with John's steps and long strides made him embrace futility.

"Dad! DAD! Dammit, wait for me! DAAAAAAAAAAD!"

It continued…it seemed that the faster John put his two steps forward the farther the distance in which he was seeing him.

"No, no, no, no, NO! DAD!"

With his lungs charred and his breath drained, he dropped down on his fours and gasped for air so he may regain his full strength. It was brutal and exhausting, to say the least. All of that screaming and running when he should be sleeping? What was going on? _Why_ was it was going on?

"Dad…!" John groaned as he lifted himself back up on his feet. "Dad, wait for me!"

_"Slow down son…slow down…"_

"I hear you…" John sighed, this time choosing to take steps forwards slowly. "I hear you…Dad."

The less time he focused on searching for the human shape of a silhouette, the more John could come to appreciate the ambience of the land's view. Just like when he was waking up in this place, he was slowly beginning to become enwrapped in this land's rather magnificent light show. He felt the itch to look away and down at a page, only to scribble in whatever his mind would tell him to. Whether if he had his notepad with him or not, he didn't care.

_"Eyes forward…eyes up…feet one step at a time, son." _

"What…?"

_"One step at a time." _

"Wait…!" John gasped, squinting as he shaded his brows with his hand as he tried to look farther. "That's a house…"

He did not falter from the sudden revelation, coming in the formed image of that girl in the white dress reaching her hand out.

"Where's the girl…? Wait."

Something that he's never been able to recall or even fathom was there. He wasn't so sure, but he swore he could see another figure, once again covered in shadow. It definitely was too short and too thin to be his dad. It wasn't that girl, nor robot either.

Was he beginning to hear things or...?

_"Dango...Dango…Dango…"_

* * *

In a gasp and in relief, John woke up once again to be met with the sound of the train rollicking against the track. The sun was gone and the orange light in the orange sky was replaced by a white, bright moon shining against the dark night.

_"Attention passengers. We will be arriving shortly at Hikarizaka Train Station in just a few moments."_

Rubbing his neck, he took a long yawn just before the blatant realization sunk in that Fuko had disappeared…again.

"Of course." He scoffed. "Of course she's gone..."

Finally able to get off the train and eventually back into the town, he walked on in the surrounding ambiance of the chirps of crickets and the dim street lights.

"Come on John...get a grip John...get a grip. It's okay...everything is okay."


	27. Chapter 24: Too Much, Too Little

**June 2003.**

Too Much was never necessary and Too Little was never exactly considered for a certain degree of attention and pressure for their daughter. In the most recent years, she had been fine on her own development of independence and of self. Times have changed for Tomoyo Sakagami, but the close connection she had with her family never appeared brittle even in times that it had appeared so.

They wouldn't forget the dramatized shifts of trauma that influenced their fates present day, nor would they forget why they had chosen to remain as a family. The sacrifices that had not been made in vain had their effects continuing to lock its roots into the foundation of the Sakagami family, but that didn't excuse for any remnant of ignorance towards external interests.

With all the time that her parents could arrange in their well-balanced schedules, her parents had to get further insight of the new phenomenon that had dazzled a good majority of minds within the eyes and ears of the school.

She had good faith that she could traverse any conversation with her parents with a breeze, free of any interrogative nature.

Akira Sakagami.

Typically with her flexible and approachable personality, it has granted her the privilege of being part of many excursions that involved speaking out in favor of ethical concerns. There was always something to fight for, even if she could only use her words to intrigue and to inform.

She couldn't have been happier for her daughter to cling onto a fight of her own, to possess the same driving force that she kept for years late into her adulthood.

Haru Sakagami…

He loved his family, he really did.

He never wanted to cause any harm, and neither he nor the woman he loved was at fault for any conflict that would challenge their commitment. Sure, his management within the business world has occupied a grand majority of his time and he's been very efficient of maximizing both profit and client satisfaction, but being able to focus on his family had been a struggle in the past.

Sometimes, it had gotten so extreme to when he was able to focus on his family, he couldn't seem to disarm his own strictness.

Regardless of both their histories, Tomoyo upheld maximum respect and aspiration to her parents. Today, Tomoyo crucially required their attentiveness for personal matters.

Mother on the right.

Father on the left.

Daughter in the middle.

It was in their obligation to keep their ears and minds open without sprouting any misconceptions, nor jump to conclusions.

They wouldn't want to create unnecessary skirmish in their family room.

"So I hear that our daughter has been taking a new interest in some…boy." Haru scoffed in dismay, grunting towards his wife.

"Now, now Haru." Akira pleaded, patting her husband's knee. "We talked about this. You wouldn't-"

"I know…!" He groaned, leaning his forehead on the top of his wrist. "I know. I wouldn't jump to conclusions right away and I wouldn't get angry."

Tomoyo could only chuckle and roll her eyes at her parents. This was going to be a lively night.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"I forgive you father." Tomoyo smiled, only to be numbed with the concern for the related subject matter that needed to be discussed.

"Alright sweetie, you can go ahead now." Akira smiled.

"Yes." Haru sternly nodded. "Begin from whichever order you wish. No pressure, sweetheart, tell us more about this Key." He re-affirmed himself with an assuring grin.

"John has a first name basis with most of his friends actually."

"Fine then." Haru shrugged. "I do not want to waste time on silly little things like what you call each other. I'm sure you refer to each other well, just as long as there's no immature, mean name calling happening amongst your group."

"No." Tomoyo scoffed.

"Start with the things that this new student has done. Tell us why you're so particularly fond of him." Haru requested.

"I," Tomoyo had to let out a puff of air through her nose. "He is his own person. He can be rational, and very perceptive, but there are times I have seen him do much more damage to himself then he realises."

"There is no trouble with causing harm to other individuals?" Haru contemplated, lightly nodding his head.

Tomoyo let out a sigh. She wish it was a hundred percent true but doubt still festered within the corners of her conscious memory. There was no possible way that she was going to convince herself to sit here in front of her parents and point them in a direction that may possibly give them an insight to view John with a negative lens.

"If things need to get physical, then he will act out of self defense. He doesn't do it just for himself. He did it for the school, and he did it for…me." Tomoyo stated.

"And that was with the reported motorcyclist thugs that were causing a major ruckus in the school?"

"Yes father."

"That was a very selfless thing for him to do." Akira leaned closer to her daughter.

"However, reckless and stupid all the same." Haru criticized.

"…What does that make me?" Tomoyo wondered, perking her eyelids wide open.

"Oh-" Haru groaned, shivering on the thought of how to escape this slip up. Luckily for him, his wife covered for him.

"There will come a day that I, we, hope that violent and threatening situations can be handled without the need to resort to brute force. Your father and I understand the need to get physical, to negotiate with those who won't accept reasoning. The fact that you wish to run for Student Council President is something that we both support! Just remember to be careful of the example that you set for the school you wish to defend. The same goes for him."

"I understand mother." Tomoyo nodded. "There were many bystanders that cheered for me that day, and there was the many who just watched the whole thing without any real consideration. I knew the risks when I stepped out there, and I knew that I was able to handle it."

"Whatever the school sees you as, now you may share that reputation with that other boy." Haru mentioned.

"But it's as mother said, I don't want to set the wrong example, nor does John." Tomoyo replied.

"Well sweetie, this is your chance to leave your legacy behind at that school." Akira exclaimed. "Whether or not you are able to become elected and save the cherry trees from being cut down, do not regret the time you have within the school's boundaries."

"Of course."

There wasn't much more that needed to be said on both sides. Tomoyo still needed to get some rest for the next day.

"Good night father. Good night mother."

"Good night!"

* * *

"Please John, take a seat."

The environment was not as unwelcoming compared to other students that would enter a principal's office. There was plenty of control for natural lighting to seep its way into the room, and the space was not condensed to an unbearable degree. The seat that they both sat on were cushioned, and the desk did not set them too far apart.

Principal Nao, despite his reputation that convinces students based off his title that he's someone that should not be approached, it was still his in his oath as principal to solve problems with those who are part of his school, students and teachers alike.

The two decided to converse in English.

"I know and understand that this predicament has left you…in quite a shock."

"Doesn't it for anybody?" John sighed, adjusting his lean on the chair.

"Is the new uniform alright? Is it too tight?"

Since the season of the summer had settled in, the school had since put in place the mandatory policy to wear the summer uniform instead of the winter uniform. There wasn't too much of a difference between the two.

John was just glad that it wasn't mandatory to wear the sweater that was required to go with the winter uniform. It was just the dress shirt, which he chose to tuck in neatly, marked with the blue senior student emblem, going along with the red tie, blue dress pants, and white shoes.

"It's fine." He tried his best not to groan or make any accusations of him trying to change the subject. They were still on track.

"Good. Now…how are you doing at home? Do you find yourself being able to eat properly? Do you get enough sleep?"

"Yes but um…it does sometimes get a little-"

"Lonely?"

"Yes."

John let out a stream of air through his nose. It wasn't exactly true that he was alone, and he wasn't exactly too sure of what information to provide to him.

"You have something you want to tell me?"

It was too farfetched of a tale to tell anyways…

"Is it normal to pretend that someone else is there with you when in reality, they're…not there?" John asked.

"I, and many students have experienced that. It's not the most alarming thing in the world, but its harmful effects can only effect someone to a certain degree."

"You too sir?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"What about the other students?"

"Oh I have heard many tales and all of them are just as painful and unbarring as the last, not that I'm implying that they're worthless stories to tell. I've seen firsthand, enough cases to get the experience I need to understand what someone is going through. Especially for today, as you sit in my office. I do my best to ensure there are no unnecessary misconceptions between us."

"So…what did happen to you?" John asked.

"Perhaps another time John." Nao blinked once and held up his palm. "Let's focus on you first."

"Sure." John shrugged.

"I am sure that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but we need to consider some options while your father remains hospitalized. I've taken the liberty to go over your records."

"What are you suggesting sir? My grandparents aren't really in the shape to fly over here and look after me."

"Yes, I know. Your records indicate that they have been one of your top influential parental figures time and time again in your life, while your father was away with his own responsibilities on his shoulders. So-"

"But it wasn't just my grandparents…I also had another alibi."

"Hmm." Nao widened his eyes. "That wasn't something I found within your documentation but care to explain? We may be on the same page here."

"I had friend, Jeffrey Earvin. Long story short, he's always wanted to join up in the army, like his old man, so he can continue on with a long military history in his family. But when my grandparents weren't able to, the Earvins invited me to stay with them time and time again."

"And THAT is something I would like you to consider over here!"

"You mean stay with another family? With someone I befriended?" John questioned.

"YES. Yes."

"Um…" John murmured softly, feeling his mind rush with much conflict.

"Don't worry John. I won't randomly draw from random select pieces of paper in a jar and make you go to the family I pull out of the jar." Nao snickered.

"You better not." John scoffed, laughing along. "So now that that's taken care of…is there anything else?" He couldn't resist the urge to sporadically turn his eyes towards the direction of the door.

"Yes actually." Nao's tone of voice suddenly began to thicken. "I need you to be careful out on the streets. As I have mentioned before, I try my best to look out for students but I sometimes can't control what happens in unpredictable environments."

"This isn't about those motorcyclists I tackled on my first day here, is it?" John leaned forward and questioned him.

"It has everything to do with that and more." Nao responded. "I need you to be aware that you will need to watch how your reputation precedes you out there. From in here, there is only so much staff of this school can do to combat this issue. I am warning you now, if you are ever forced into another situation equal to that of the incident that had occurred day one, be it within our school boundaries or outside of it, I need you to keep yourself safe. Don't take the action that will perpetuate its effects."

"I hear you, sir." John sighed, shifting himself back.

"Now if I am not mistaken, you have something that you need to take care of care of, correct?"

"My friends are waiting for me in the Drama Club room."

"That's fine. It's important to keep yourself healthy and occupied. Good luck. You know where to find me if you ever need anything."

John stood up and firmly shook the principal's hand.

"Or you'll find me."

"HA! HA! HA! Good man! Now go take care of your club."

* * *

Walking down the hallways with the big, bright sun still keeping the area illuminated, John here and there shifted through passerby students. John was just absorbing some slight admiration for the summer uniform once again. The blues and whites of the uniform definitely suited the atmosphere of the school at this time of year.

There was a reminiscent scent of paranoia that still made his head shiver.

_"Watch how your reputation precedes you out there."_

As much as he still wanted to head to those words, the time still spent within the school wasn't exactly kept under the radar. He could hear the tune of both whispers and chuckling.

He could ignore every single stare and gossip that he would have encountered along the way, but something had really struck a nerve. A couple female students, with orange school emblems sown in onto their tops, were gossiping and talking about something amongst themselves regarding him.

Tomoyo Sakagami.

Were they…?! John wasn't going to rush over there and scold them. He might have given them a deadly stare that pierced through their composure, but he just simply left the girls with a firm nod.

Picking a fight with a bunch of junior students was the last thing that John really needed, especially in a school that valued its grade hierarchy.


	28. Chapter 25: Advisement

**Dear Reader(s),**

**I'd like to mention a few things. **

**First off, I have gotten through my first year of University. Things have begun to calm down. Since it is my summer break, my priorities and my goals have been slightly sporadic. I'm not only trying to keep my writing intact, but I also have a YouTube channel to keep up with in addition to attempting to obtain a means of income, a job. **

**Despite it being the summer break, it has been both blissful, and challenging to preserve my goals. Moving forward, I stride to continue to allow my summer to be a productive one. **

**One other note before I get on into the story. **

**There are other stories that I think deserve some more attention, and I highly recommend that you check them out. They, like me, are writing their own stories with the use of their own OCs.**

**"Clannad: Golden Days" by Captain Yang.**

**"Sketching Tomorrow: A Clannad fanfiction" by WhovianDango. (P.S I've been told by a close friend of his that he's been having computer problems in these past few months. That's one of the reasons I think he hasn't updated in a while.)**

**With that being said, I appreciate all the support that I've received in that past couple of years. Recently, as of the passing date March 25, 2017, "A Shadow's Journal" is now over two years old now. As the story progresses, your support is always appreciated! **

**Take care everyone, and enjoy Chapter 25! **

**~Buffalo. **

* * *

Sliding open the door into the Drama room, John had full acknowledgement of his friends' presence, whether if they were up on their feet or not.

"Oh! Hey!" Ryou waved.

"You finally came!" Nagisa cheered.

"Hi Ryou! Hi Nagisa!" John chirped. "Oh and…everyone else?"

"YOU FINALLY CAME!"

John was nearly caught off guard by her excessive energy.

"Hello Kyou. Uh…why is?"

With his sights wandering from the group, there was Youhei Sunohara just on the ground, fumbled in a curled up position, with some scattered debris just behind him.

"Nah, don't worry about him." Tomoya shrugged.

"OKAY!" Kyou roared. "Let's catch YOU up to speed. I know that you, with the combined efforts of Nagisa and Tomoya have three members, but Ryou and I have decided to lend our names to the Drama Club, just so we can give you guys a little boost." She winked at the end of her statement.

"Five members is more than enough for the Student Council to recognize us as a club." Ryou stated.

"FIVE?!" John gasped, turning to face Tomoya. "You're still with us, right?"

"Don't worry, I'm still around as a supporting member." Tomoya assured with a sigh.

"Can I count you in and make it six?" John asked. "And I'm sorry if I sound a bit…not up to speed, but what about an advisor for the club? A teacher?"

"Either way, I am still going to be here when we go and confront Mister Koumura for being our advisor." Tomoya replied. "For the record, we're just about ready to go."

John concernedly glanced over at the downed Youhei once more. "Aren't we going to wake him up?"

"Nah, just leave him." Tomoya casually dismissed.

"…Fine." John huffed. "We ready to go? We know what we're going to do? Nagisa?" He asked the other members.

"Hmm…" Nagisa frowned. "I'm not so sure, I kind of feel bad for trying to trick the Student Council like this."

"Well, it's the only shot we have at this." John retorted firmly. "We might never be able to do this again."

"Stay focused, Nagisa!" Tomoya exclaimed. "Toughen up a little!"

Squealing, Nagisa kept her composure as she squeezed her fists and held her breath. She soon came to and exhaled before placing her hands atop one another at stomach level.

"LET'S GO." Kyou chanted, raising her fist high in the air, only to arc both her arms in front of her to persuade John by pushing forward so he could move before she caught him slouching.

Leaving the room, he didn't say a word. He only remarked how compact and close they were all walking together, creating tension down the hallways if any student were to squeeze by them all. He could breathe a sigh of relief when he and the others got to the Conference Room where their potential Drama Club advisor was waiting.

The girls all sat on the purple fabric couch while John and Tomoya remained on their feet, standing to the left of the girls sitting down. In front of the couch, there habited a small table, where on the other side, there were more accompanying fabric, purple chairs, that which Mister Koumura was sitting on.

They were all welcomed, and they were thankful for meeting with him on such short notice. There were tensions that were to be addressed, but for now, they were all offered some green tea to drink as they became settled into the isolated feeling that the Conference Room gave.

John and Tomoya politely turned down the offer for tea, and they were all soon on their way to negotiate possible terms while addressing their situations.

"So, you would like to restart the Drama Club, I see?" Koumura asked.

"Yes." Kyou took charge for the group. "We would like to participate in the School Festival."

"We have enough members." Tomoya spoke up. "But now all we need for the Student Council to officially recognize us is an advisor."

"We're really desperate sir, can you please be our advisor?" Nagisa begged.

Allowing for the student's concerns to settle in his head, he took a small sip of his tea before letting out a coarse growl, while remaining firm in his friendly expressions. "There's a junior student that you're going to have to settle things with first. Rie Nishina."

"Rie Nishina?" Kotomi questioned. "Is that the same Rie Nishina that lent me the violin?" She wondered.

"Hmm…" John exhaled out through his nose, turning to Tomoya.

"What?" Tomoya whispered with an unsure expression on his face. "I think she's on the right track."

"No, no, it's not that…" John replied, still in a whisper.

"WHAT THEN?"

"…Forget it. I just hope that they're still on campus, that's all."

* * *

Their next and yet familiar destination, the Music Room. Though circumstances were at a different state compared to last time, they were fortunate enough to find Rie Nishina and her accompanying peers sitting inside having a discussion.

Rie was able to recognize Kotomi, immediately walking up so she may greet her, along with her compatriots. Rie first assumed that Kotomi had something to discuss with her, but Kotomi turned her over to the eager Nagisa that was ready to represent herself for her club.

In the best way she was able to forge her own plea, she began by introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Nagisa Furukawa of Class 3-B. To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure what's going on either. Um…is it okay if I talk to her alone? I'm sure Rie and her friends don't feel too comfortable with all of us senior students in here."

They were all in agreement and took a few steps back to be at a distance close to the shut music room door.

Sometime was beginning to pass, and some of them chose to sit on the ground, waiting for Nagisa to emerge from the music room with an answer. Ryou, sitting next to John, took into account how he appeared rather tired and out of energy compared to her sister and the others. While the others were keeping their heads up, John's seemed to be down, as he seemed to be fidgeting with his fingers, bored out of his mind.

"Hey…" Ryou called out to him quietly.

"Hey." John responded, giving her a firm smile.

"Are you-" Ryou stopped mid-sentence, gulping down her nervousness.

"Its fine, Ryou. Talk to me." John said in the best encouraging voice he could muster.

"Okay…here it goes." Ryou choked. "John…I know that what you've had to go through isn't easy, but don't you get lonely when you're at home all by yourself?"

"Ryou, what's this about?" John's voice appeared to crackle and shift, showcasing a bit of frustration and anger.

"HEY!"

John saw Kyou coming up to them, gritting her teeth as she spoke with concern and coarse emotion.

"Sis! Don't do that!" Ryou chirped.

"Just tell him what Mom and Dad told us."

"What do you mean 'what Mom and Dad told us'?" John inquired.

Ryou sighed. "Me and my sister told our parents what happened to your dad."

"Well, I guess there isn't a single person that _hasn't _heard about it." John grumbled, pinching the top of his nose as he lay back and momentarily closed his eyes.

"Well uh…you see. They told me to tell you that if you ever get tired of being by yourself, then you are welcome to step into our door, if you want."

"Are you sure about that?" John jumped back, raising a brow. "I mean, I appreciate the offer but, I'm doing okay by myself at home. I don't think I'm ready to move into someone else's home yet."

"Yeah, but how long are you going to wait for until your dad is out of the hospital?" Kyou begged the question.

Groaning, John ran his hands through his hair.

"Just think about it, okay?" Kyou advised. "If not that, you can always come say hi. Okay?" She grinned in a smile, patting his shoulders with her palm.

"I'll keep it in mind." John said.

To break the tension that was isolated amongst themselves, they heard the sound of the door scrolling open once more, with Nagisa exiting the music room, with a look that did not appear uplifting nor triumphant.

"How did it go, Nagisa…?" Tomoya asked.

"…You see…"


End file.
